Love, War, and Choices
by zestychicken2
Summary: In the end, it didn't come down to Xiaolin vs. Haylin... No, it was more than that. It was a fight between five people, for one love. Kimiko must make a decision quickly to stop the fighting. But a rushed one, is never a right one. Choose wisely Kimiko...
1. Prologue: Midnight Hour

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

_**Kimiko wakes up to find she's thinking about Raimundo, and their extra hard training coming up in about five hours. It's 12:00a.m. on Febuary 14th. What happens when that training leads to a fight against the Xiaolin and Heylin side? And who will fight for Kimiko's love? Better yet, who will Kimiko chose? Kimx?**_

Disclaimer: Are Kim and Rai together in the actual show? No? Okay, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown:)

**Prologue: Midnight Hour**

Kimiko sighed lightly, sitting up in bed. She glanced at the clock. '12:00. Great...extra hard training in five hours. Just peachy! I can't even sleep, but I know I should try again. God damnit! (yes it's one of those fanfictions of mine.)'

Her mind drifted as she got up and looked into the small mirror on her wall. She picked up her brush and began to comb her hair as she thought. 'I wonder what Omi, Clay and I will have to do for training. Of course, Master Fung never tells us and we never even get a clue. God, I hate when I know something's going to happen, but I don't know what. I wonder about Raimundo...does Master Fung tell him? Oh my god! That'd be sooo unfair!'

'Ugh...wait...why am I thinking about Raimundo?!? We're just friends, besides...He's took cocky to even consider dating. But he's also jerk, obnoxious, unconsiderate, cute, tall, sweet at times and...I feel so...wait! Oh my god! Get hold of yourself Kim...this is RAIMUNDO!'

She shook her head as she put down the brush and got up, and pushed the curtain over to one side very quietly, just so she didn't wake anyone. Looking both right and left, she wondered what she should do. Her mind finally said kitchen, but her feet went left.

Soon after she started to swiftly walk, her mind told her what she was doing. 'I could go right to the kitchen...but why not go left? I could pass Raimundo's room then! Even though it will take me three times longer to get to the kitchen.'

She became annoyed with herself as she stopped infront of Raimundo's door. 'I wonder if he's still awake...' her hand reached for the door handle, but before it got there, the handle began to turn.

'Shit!' she thought. She tried to move, run, hide, walk away or by, anything so Raimundo wouldn't see her. But, she was too petrified, therefore unable to move. When the door opened, we stared into eachothers eyes. Sapphire and emerald. Kimiko got lost in the big orbs she so longed to own. She loved her own eyes, so in that way she didn't mean it, but truly, deep down in her heart, although she didn't know it, she really liked Raimundo.

For her mind and stubbern love feelings...it was a bad thing.

Suddenly, she saw a spark. A spark she could feel her eyes had too. She smiled in her head. Raimundo was lost in her eyes aswell!

'You don't suppose...' she was thinking to no one in particular, '...he likes me to-oh my god!' she shook her head and their eye contact broke.

"Kim?" he asked, trying to sound confused, but Kimiko could tell he had a hint of surprise, concern and happiness in his voice.

"Ummm..." her mind couldn't come up with an excuse, so she decided with what popped into her brain the fastest. "Hey Rai!" She soon mentally kicked herself.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, almost laughing at her dumb reply.

"Well...I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Go on..." he smirked, but crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows.

"I was going to go to the kitchen actually!" she shot back to the 'what are you up to?' look he was giving to her.

"Kim...Your cubicle is to my right. And to the right of your cubicle is the hall. And the right-"

"Okay, okay! Get on with it!" she snapped, obviously amused, but annoyed.

"Why'd you come left when the kitchen is right of where you started?"

"Well, I umm...You see...Well what it is..." she totally stopped trying to stall. It was no good. Once again, that ignorate Pedrosa had trapped her in a corner. "What are you doing coming out of your room?" she shot back, finally saying something back to one of those cruel vocal jokes, and taking him by surprise by doing so.

"Well !I! was going to check and see if my teammates were all still asleep...but I guess my check has come to a hault, since one is out of bed!"

Kimiko glared at him. 'God, he's so stupid! And a horrible liar!'

"Rai..."

"Yes?" he sounded irratited.

Kimiko's eyes shrunk down in size, making her eyes like slits. She then spoke in a more...flirtasious, and seductive tone. "Rai..."

This time he didn't answer. He couldn't...he didn't believe she was using a tone like that on him...did she-no...she didn't...yuck! Why would he say that?

'It's Kimiko you moron! She's some short little rich brat. That's what you've always thought! The dyed hair, ever changing outfits...I mean...god! Get a grip Rai! But...now...her hair is...totally...normal. Like natural. She really actually looks pretty without all that crap clouding her natural beauty. Raimundo Pedrosa! Snap out of it! You idiot! Shit! I ain't fallin' for Ms. Perfect...no...I'm sure a lot of guys drool over her...why not? Uhh...I won't though!'

He shook his head as he saw her...She walked over to him, still that sly smile and small eyes. Her hips swayed in a smooth rhythm as her hair swept across her back repeatiatly.(i'm in the mood for making up words if that's not one :P)

"Raimundo..." she whispered walking up to his arm. She moved her hand back to to her hair and twirled it around in her fingers.

After a few moments, her hand was just back by her head, not even touching her hair.

He never wanted the moment to end...she was so...different...more like the girls in Brazil...and he seriously liked that.

Suddenly, it was ruined. The reminder of home, the seconds that felt like he was away from the temple...everything. For Kimiko had punched him hard in the arm, and started laughing historicly.

"You're a horrible liar!" she spit out between laughs.

"That's it?" he said in shock. "You get all seductivish with me and then you come over to hit me...that's cruel!"

"1. yes that's it...2. seductivish isn't a word...3. I wasn't getting all seducTIVE with you...it was fake...and 4. you do the same thing all the time, just you have a different style in doing things! Welcome to the Girl's World Raimundo!" she laughed.

"Meanie..." he muttered walking past her.

She finally stopped laughing enough to catch up to him. They both headed to the kitchen in silence, and while in there, they both glared at each other.

Kimiko couldn't tell if this was a joke or if he was seriously mad, but she just decided to go along with it. Breaking the glare, because, she couldn't stand not being able to burst out laughing anymore, she got a glass and turned on the sink, filling the glass with water.

He did the same.

She had just gone over to the cupboard to get a pack of hot chocolate, when she found herself screaching. Raimundo had dumped his giant glass of water over her head.

"RAIMUNDO!" she screamed viciously. She turned quickly with her cup of water and threw the cup, without letting go, making the water splash out all over him.

"Hey!"

"What? Didn't want your fancy robes to get wet?"

"Didn't want your fantastic hair getting wet?" he shot back.

She growled and walked past him.

Thinking he didn't follow her, she went over to the small pond and sat down. The frosty breeze chilled her skin, but she didn't care. Being the dragon of fire had it's perks sometimes...

Reaching over to the pond, Kimiko picked a small lily and held it in her hand. She smiled slightly, and looked into the reflection of the water. Her hair blew in the wind, and her eyes had the moon's mood sparkle inside them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

From Raimundo's point of few, she looked beautiful. So...tranquiled, but then again, she was so disturbed. He thought it must be the fire she kept inside of her. No wonder why she was such a hot head! But...it wasn't just her control over fire...something was bothering her...and he wanted to know what.

He walked over quietly and sat down next to her. But of course, she took no notice. "Kimiko?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She looked down, and obviously his voice didn't surprise her at all. She set the lily in the pond and watched it for a few minutes before she answered. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Raimundo."

"Yes...there is..."

"No...Raimundo, I'm serious...there isn't anything wrong."

"Okay..." he knew he had trapped her...or so he thought.

"Good night Rai..." she got up, and he was too confused to follow.

"Kim..." he didn't move, but he hoped she would stay.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Good night...And...Thanks..." and just as Raimundo was accumulating the world Thanks, she kissed him...on the cheek.

And after he was finally not shocked anymore, he looked around to see no sight or sign of Kimiko. All the proof there was that she was even there was the lily in the pond.

He got up, smiled, and walked back to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko sat before her mirror with a towl at hand. Soon that towl turned to a brush. She glanced at the clock. 12:58. 'Good...just enough time to get four more hours of sleep.' She thought as she was sitting up in her bed. Smiling, she lay her head down on the pillow and fell fast asleep, satisfied with her hour with Raimundo...

It was like a fairy tale gone real...well...it would be...until the waking of everyone...Heylin and Xiaolin side in a few hours...on Febuary 14th...Valentine's Day...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow...this story, I think may be short, or it could totally be super long...sorry, I just really need to keep myself busy...so I'm gunna see if I can run 3 story's at once. :D doesn't that sound exciting! lolz...well umm please review, and thanks to those who read :) What will happen next? Tell me what you think! btw, chapters will get longer, this was just to start you all off!

Next Update: Foriegn Exchange


	2. Chapter 1: Notes

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 1...Notes**

"Kimiko! Kimiko! My friend! It is time to get up!" Omi screamed right in Kimiko's ear, making her shoot up and sock Omi right in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Omi, are you okay?" she said in a panic.

"Yes...I am as fine as a rose on a cloudy day!"

"I think you mean 'sunflower on a sunny day'." She smiled.

"That too!"

"Well, I assume training starts soon...?" Kimiko asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but first we must all eat breakfast!"

"Alright. You go out the the kitchen while I get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!" he said, zooming out of her room and running down the hall to wake the still sleeping Raimundo.

Chuckling, Kimiko went to close the curtain, and got changed into her Xiaolin Robes. But under the neatly piled robe, pants and tie-up shoes, there was a messily folded note, with sloppy handwriting on it.

The only part she saw before she opened it up said:

**Kimiko**

When she opened it she began to read:

**Kimiko i cant stop thinking of you. girl since its valentines day i thought i would finally send this note to you. ive been wanting to tell you how i feel about you for a while but ive just never had the guts and i know you probably hate me back. but like i said since its valenttines day i thought i would get enough courage to send it. did i already say that? i dont know. heh i guess im just a bit nervous so sorry if im repeating myself.**

**well im hoping you feel the same way but unfortunatly i cant sign who this is from**

**-your secret admirer**

Kimiko blinked, thinking it was just another one of Raimundo's pranks, but she could tell by the print that whoever wrote it was definatly nervous about writing it. She decided to test if Raimundo DID write it or not. She quickly stuffed it into her robes and went out into the kitchen to see Raimundo eating oatmeal. She casually walked up behind him, acting like she was going to sit by him.

But since he was too engaged in eating his food, he didn't notice she didn't come sit down next to him. She carefully stuck her hand out over his head, when his was close down to his bowl. Dojo, Clay and Omi looked at her with a confused expression stuck on their face, but she simply slimmed her eyes and smiled innocently.

Suddenly, out of no where, her hand shot down, and dumped Raimundo's face in his oatmeal.

"KIMIKO!"

"What?" she giggled, picking up her bowl, and switching spots with Clay so Raimundo didn't kill her.

"What was that for?"

"That prank you played on me...with the note..."

She could tell he wasn't trying to hide a smirk and and he really had a furious/confused expression on his face.

"What prank!?" he said trying to hide his anger.

"You're telling me, you didn't play any prank on me?"

"No, why would I?"

"You usually do...but anyways...I'm sorry." she made a face that looked ashamed, but she also felt a little proud that she could catch him so off guard and get him back for playing the previous pranks on her. Even though his were pretty nasty, that was a classic even.

He was just in one spot, not even wiping the oatmeal off his face yet, so Kimiko took this time, to grab her phone and take a picture.

"KIM!"

"Hey! It was my prank, I deserve some proof that I outsmarted you for once!"

"Fine, fine, you win!" he said smirking madly and playfully. But he wasn't doing a very good job trying to show he was mad.

* * *

'God, Raimundo is such a jerk sometimes! He can be so clueless, and unfair!' Kimiko's mind was flairing as she did the dishes.

'God, Kimiko's such a spoiled rich brat sometimes! She can be so competetive and unfair!' Raimundo's mind was fuming as he dried the dishes Kimiko washed. Thinking about this, he handed the plat off a little indirect, and it fell to the floor, scaring everyone.

"Raimundo, why'd you drop the plate!?" Kimiko said, sending him a death glare.

"Sorry!"

"My friend, are you well? Why are you not paying attention?"

"Omi! Chill! God!" he stormed outside to train with Master Fung. Kimiko rolled her eyes and went out to the grounds along with Omi and Clay.

"Kimiko!"

"Huh? What?"

"Go to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault and get me some of your own choice of Wu."

Kimiko smiled and walked quickly to the vault. Slyly smiling, she opened the drawer to the Star Hanabi first, to see another note. This one had a gold string tied around it with her name spelled out like:

_Kimiko_

She blinked a confused expression onto her face. Untying the string, she saw that the letter was wrapped in a envalope sort of way, to make it look formal and neat. She knew this one could not be from Raimundo, just like the last.

It read:

_Kimiko, my dear and sweet. I cannot stop thinking of you. I wish, on this day of love, Valentine's Day, you will read and confirm this note, agreeing to it. I would more than ever like to tell you who this is from, but unfortunatly, I cannot. Please say you love me too, and we will not be seperated from our ways of life._

_Your one and only, for sure love: Mystery _(sp) _Lover_

Kimiko was now very confused. She also put this note in her robes and found, it was very different from the last, and she could tell that they were from two very different people. She wondered who it could be...

"Kimiko!" Raimundo hissed at the top of the stairs. He ripped her away from her thoughts as though he were ripping paper right by her ear.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! God...now leave! So I can pick!"

"She's such a brat!" he mumbled, and knew Kimiko couldn't hear him.

"Raimundo's so dimwitted. He so should have known I heard him!" she growled lowly, not letting anyone but her own mind and atmosphere hear.

She picked out the Star Hanabi, Tangle Web Comb, Mind reader Conch and Lunar Locket.

* * *

Smiling at the glaring Raimundo, Kimiko handed Omi the Star Hanabi, Clay the Mind reader Conch and Raimundo the Lunar Locket. She kept the Tangle Web Comb for herself.

"Now...we shall all fight against each other with the Shen-Gong-Wu. A simple review."

"How am I suppose to fight with the Lunar Locket! Kimiko, you couldn't have picked a more dumb Wu!" Raimundo steamed.

"Oh I thought the great leader could fight with something like that!" they sent each other a death glare.

"My young monks!" Mast Fung snapped. "Be at peace!"

"I will if that little brat is!"

Kimiko's eyes widened as she tackled Raimundo down. She was doing pretty good punching him in the face until he got out of his state of shock. Then he punched her in the stomache, which knocked the wind out of her, but Kimiko was strong, so it only took about ten seconds for her to recover. Raimundo was lifted one of her legs up, but Kimiko thought landing on her back, or unsteady on one foot was worth the fun.

She kicked up and hit him in between the legs. He totally dropped Kimiko's foot and dropped to the ground moaning. "Kimiko! You fricken retard!"

"Shut it Raimundo! Or you're gunna get kicked again!" Kimiko shot.

"Enough!" Master Fung was in an outrage, Omi was laughing and Clay was totally shocked that Kimiko kicked Raimundo where she did.

"Kimiko, go inside and scrub the meditation hall. Raimundo, you go in and do a second scrub! I want little or no talking coming out of your mouths, and maybe while in there, you can think over your actions! And I expect each coat to take at least two hours! Then you must dry off the floors!...Now go!" he gnarled the last part and Kimiko and Raimundo scrambled inside to get a sponge and bucket each.

As Kimiko went into the cupboard to get two buckets, Kimiko saw ANOTHER note.

The name read:

Kimiko

The 'K' started the biggest, but by the time the writer got to the 'O' it was super small. Plus, both the 'K's were backwards.

Umm...ur the chic of mi dreems and i jst caent stopp thinkeing ov u. ur butefull and ur i's r liek smal orbbs ov oshen. i wishh u lvd mee tooo, butt u hatee mi gutts, att leest i thnk u doo. pleeze saey u lve mee and wii cud b toogether fourevver. i wish i cud tel u hoo sent this, butt i jst caent

siend; ur seacrett ad persen(1)

Kimiko laughed at the writing on the note, but smiled at the thought. As Raimundo came into the kitchen, she stuffed the note into her robes with the others and got the buckets really quick.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah...let's go and get this over with. I don't look forward to spending four hours with you!" she spat.

"Mmhmm, after where you kicked me, I don't wanna be anywhere near you at the moment!"

She glared at him, thrusting the bucket at him. Raimundo dodged, but then looked angered. "Kimiko...you didn't even fill it!"

"Sorry..." she mumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah me too." he sigh.

"W-what?"

"What? Did you not except me to say sorry back?"

"I...Did you hear me?"

"Well duh!"

"Well okay then. I forgive you." she smiled slightly, grabbed the bucket and walked out of the room to fill the water.

* * *

Going to the sink with the two, she saw a damp note, actually INSIDE it.

Taking it, she read it quickly, just to make sure Raimundo didn't see it.

She saw a small bit of some sort of hot sauce dried on it, but she didn't really take any notice in it.

Everyone was bold and underlined.

**Kimiko**

She unfolded it and read the note swiftly.

**I love ya with my life, and I wish someone like you, would go for someone like me. Jus' simple and easy, agains' yo'r complex ways. I wish I could le' you know who sen' this lil' lady, bu' I can't. Please say you love me too.**

**From: A special someone**

She sigh, and curiousity began to hover over her like preditor over its pray, just before the catch. 'This is beginning to get super annoying!' she growled to herself, only to turn and see a face that said 'I don't wanna know'. And that face happened to belong to Raimundo. 'He's an idiot!' she screamed to herself as she handed him his soapy-water bucket.

* * *

An hour had gone by, and Raimundo, sometime ago, had finally agreed to help her with the first coat if she helped with the second to make it go faster.

Kimiko picked a cushion up only to reveal another note that had once again, her name on it.

It looked something like:

_**Kimiko**_

She unfolded it quickly, and bent down like she was scrubbing a spot super hard.

_**I love you with all of my heart, and I do wish you felt the same way. Since it's Valentine's Day, I would really love to have you say yes in 'going out' with me. Although, I'm not quite sure what it...never mind. Anyways, please say yes, and reply to me an answer. I do wish I could 'sign' this secret message, in a quest to tell you my love, but I can not.**_

_**From: O-oh Kimiko, I love you!**_

Rolling her eyes, she stuffed it into her robes and hoped Raimundo would didn't catch that she was reading, not scrubbing.

* * *

Another two hours went by, and Kimiko finally stepped out of the meditation hall, excaused and ready to go to her cubicle for her once ever three hour 'Kimiko Time.'

"Young monks!" Master Fung scurried to meet up with Raimundo and I. "I have been looking for you."

"Well, you knew where we were..." Kimiko muttered.

"Well...of course...I DID, but I did not think it would take you this long to scrub the floors twice and dry them."

"You said at least an hour or two...can't remember...each!" Raimundo fumed.

"I did not think you would listen."

Both Raimundo and Kimiko's faces turned blank.

"But Kimiko...Raimundo...you must both train, for the Heylin Battle is coming soon!"

By this time, Omi and Clay had gathered around aswell.

"Heylin Battle?" they all asked at once.

"It is the battle, that some could die in...good or evil...it's the last battle that determains which side wins...good or evil...And-"

"Let me guess...Good or evil..." Raimundo rolled his eyes at how pathedic it was getting that HE could now quote Master Fung's weird wisdom.

"Why...yes...Of course Raimundo...Good or evil...It will be the battle of a life time..."

* * *

There's your chapter! I really hope you liked it :) thanks to anyone who read/read and will review/reviewed, you guys are awsome! I give whoever reviews/has a nice big cookie...whatever kind you want! lolz well umm hope you liked it and I really hope you can figure out which note was from which person :D

(1)Umm...You're the chick of my dreams and I just can't stop thinking of you. You're beautiful and your eyes are like small orbs of ocean. I wish you loved me too, but you hate my guts, at least, I think you do. Please say you love me and we could be together forever. I should I could tell you who sent this, but I just can't.

(umm...I don't know what siend; was suppose to mean): (scribble) Your secret ad(scribble) person

Thanks again, please review and tell me what you think:D thanks so much!

Next Update: Foreign Exchange


	3. Chapter 2: No

**Love, War, and Choices**

**Chapter 2...No**

"Battle of a life time...Sounds sorta familiar..." Raimundo said, staring into space, remembering past 'battles of a life time.' or 'good vs. evil battles.' something around that.

"Raimundo...this is no joke! We must go and train!" Omi turned and ran to the training grounds.

"Fiesty little fella, ain't he?" Clay chuckled as he followed behind.

"Honestly Raimundo. You should start being a little more serious...you are the leader after all..." Kimiko said as she turned to follow her other two companions.

"You shouldn't be talking..."

Kimiko turned, obviously annoyance in the form of curiousity got the best of her. "What are you talking abo-"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about...Omi told us what he saw...Jack took over the world, and we fell to him...You, me, Clay and Master Fung...and all the other monks...Kimiko...that's when you were leader." He knew he had gotten under her skin, but surprisingly, she didn't blow up, or scream, or come stomp on his foot...nothing was more shocking ever in his life than what she did next.

"Then we best not make that mistake again." She said calmly as she turned once more and began walking. She just left Raimundo there, dumbstruck.

Soon, he shook himself out of it and ran up to her.

"Kim...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...anything wrong with you?" she kept looking straight forward, as if trying to burn a whole through something with just her eyes. But...nothing was infront of her, except for the ancient temple atmosphere.

And when Raimundo thought ancient, he really did mean ancient. He wasn't talking about how long ago the temple structure was new...rather, he saw the same thing every single day, and he thought he'd be creative wording it...Not just old...but ancient.

"Raimundo?" she had stopped now, and yet he was still staring straight forward walking. He was about six feet infront of her now.

"Huh?" He turned back.

The icy cold, blank and unreadible tone had lost her eyes way, and now, the dark sapphire spark had found them once more, making them swirl with worry and concern for her fellow monk.

"Yes...I'm fine..." He trailed off, seeing Clay and Omi practicing with their elements.

"He's getting better you know..." Kimiko said, obviously startiling Raimundo, as he jumped at her voice.

"Yeah..." He sigh. "He wouldn't have to...if it wasn't for me..."

"Rai...come on...don't beat yourself up, I mean...It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah Kim...it was...ALL my fault."

"Rai..." She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Just forget it Kimiko...There's no way you'll change my mind...or the true fact that is...because...you know...it WAS my fault." With that said, he walked out to the training grounds, just to see Clay and Omi stop.

Kimiko sigh. "Everyone forgave him...even Omi...I just wish he'd forgive himself..." she whispered, choking back, for some reason...a tear...she thought, probably of pity, and concern for a friend, and making sure it was choked far enough into her throat, she stepped out with her three friends.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan..." 

"Really?"

"Yes...isn't that what I just said!" a croaky, male (That's, I guess what im gunna go with) voice snapped.

"Sorry." This one was also a males voice, but many would probably mistake it for a girls...at least...if he screamed.

"You two shut up, and can we get moving!" a new voice said.

"This way!" Another new voice said.

"I can't believe I'm going with you!" the first male's voice groaned.

"I can't believe I GET to go with you guys!" The girlish male's voice said.

"Shut up you idiot!" the third voice snapped.

"Someones cranky..."

"Shut up!"

"Enough! We must get going, and you all must stop bickering, otherwhise, they're going to know we're coming!"

"Yeah...for once I'm agreeing with you." The first voice said.

An odd four yes, but they all had one thing in common...

Revenge.

* * *

Flipped. 

Kicked.

Missed.

"Kimiko, work a bit harder on the flip-kick, it needs work." Raimundo nodded at Kimiko's missed aim at his own leg.

She growled but nodded.

"Again."

"What? That'd be about the seventh time!"

"You wanna slack! You go ahead and be no help when we fight! You want to be help, you do it again!"

Kimiko's eyes tinted flame, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You know Raimundo, who's the slacker! Just because you are leader, doesn't mean you don't have to train! Even though you are leader does not mean you will be the best at fighting! Heck, even though you are leader, doesn't mean you will be the slacker and not someone else!" Kimiko screamed, fire coming to her hands.

"Kimiko! I will _not_ slack! I train with Master Fung about two hours more than you all three do, and you don't get personal training!"

"You...You-" She never finished, but instead, she lunged at him, although he just barely moved away. Kimiko threw some fire balls at him, and one just slightly singed (sp?) his robes.

He glared at her, and was about to take some oxygen away from her, just to knock the sense back into her, but he didn't get the chance.

She flipped up, and kicked in the air, slamming her foot into his stomache. He fell to the ground with an 'ohf', and Kimiko, satisfied, lowered her angery as best she could, and smiled slyly.

He got up and sent an even angrier glare her direction.

"Hmm...who's slacking on their dodge!" Kimiko mocked in a sing-song tone.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo growled.

She giggled, her anger totally evaporaded now.

His anger also lifted and he laughed slightly, going over to her. "Nice kick..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, her grin never disappearing.

Clay chuckled, but Omi was confused.

"Kimiko, if I could hear Raimundo, then surely you could, why did you ask him to repeat it...OHH Unless, you do not have good hearing! Or maybe it is just my wonderous skill! I-"

"Omi! It's sarcasm." Raimundo interrupted, not wanting to hear a ramble on his great skill.

"Oh..." Omi looked down, but then looked back up smirking. "I see!"

Clay and Omi went to take a break, and just before Kimiko could follow, Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"Kim...Since um...well...you see...I...you...it's..."

"Yes Raimundo?" she giggled.

"Well, you see...since it's Valentine's Day and all...I thought I should tell you know tha-that**-**"

He never got to finish, because he was knocked backwards from a jungle cat bouncing on him.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko screamed.

"Well, well...what do we have here? A couple of love bugs sharing a moment? How kind of us to interrupt hmm?" A crackling old womans voice cooed.

"Wuya...!" Kimiko huffed angerly.

When Wuya had said what she said, Chase Young sent her a look.

"Not just Wuya my sweet..." Chase glowered.

"Or Chase!" Hannibal hissed.

"Or any of them!" A girlish voice piped in.

Raimundo had gotten back up, and was now standing next to Kimiko. All of them were staring in disbelief.

"No way..." Raimundo started.

"Jack Spicer? Since when does he hang with you three?"

"Since when do you ALL team up...Cause...Wuya liked Chase, but Chase hated Wuya, so Wuya went to Hannible, and Hannibal hates Chase, but likes Wuya, and...everyone hates Jack, he is just usually a pawn if he's in partner ship with any of you."

"Thanks Raimundo...Thanks..." Jack's self esteam was going down fast.

"You're welcome Jack." Raimundo growled.

There was a loud crash, like glass breaking.

Footsteps came next.

And before anyone could accumulate all of this, Clay and Omi were at Kimiko and Raimundo's side.

"Chase Young!" Omi hissed.

"Wuya..." Kimiko repeated angery swelling over her.

"Hannibal..." Raimundo growled, never forgetting Hannibal's title of dreamstalker.

"Jack Spicer?" Clay asked in a questionable tone. It was obvious that he wasn't scared at all, just confused.

"Way to ruin the moment Clay!" Jack fumed.

Suddenly Jack sent his twenty five Jack-bots on them, and the only thing the monks and the heylin villians heard before the lasers began to shoot uncontrolably, was "Spicer! Stop!" and it happened to be spoken by Chase.

* * *

**Clay's PoV**

I kicked up some brick from the ground to smash a couple Jack-bots. Those things were so useless, why does Jack even make them?

"Clay, move!" I heard Omi scream at me, and I ducked just in time to see fire blaze the top of my hat. I sigh dispairingly. I guess I need another hat.

"Sorry Clay!"

"No problem Kim!" I heard myself autimaticly say. That was the second time that I could remember that Kimiko burned my hat.

I was ripped from my thoughts when a jungle cat pounced on me.

As I struggled, it ripped away at my skin as scissors on paper. I could feel the gashes, deep, but not deep enough to kill, or for me to bleed to death.

Just as I thought about punching the giant kitty, I was completely pinned. It just stared at me. Yup, that's what the thing did, stare at me...Like it had to wonder if it should kill me or not. One bite at the neck, and I would have been dead. Luckily, I had a certain Dragon of Wind watching my back.

Really, that cat had not been wondering what to do with me, as I am sure now that the thing would have eaten me if it had the chance...

Raimundo had sucked all oxygen out of the tiger's breathing bubble area, and I should have noticed, because, the air was thinner by me too, but luckily, I had enough to still breathe.

Thank god for Omi as well. He whipped a string of water at the cat, turning it to ice at the last second, stabbing the cat in the shoulder, allowing the paw on my right shoulder to go limp. It was then when I took my chance to wap the cat across the head with my fist.

It was easily knocked, but it seemed the cat swayed for several moments before falling over.

I forced a rock dome around me so I could examine my cuts peacefully, as long as the dome held.

* * *

I could hear Jack's laser coming from above, but it didn't bother me. No one of his damn Jack-bots would get through. The only thing they had that could was... 

Then there was a smash, and as if on cue, Wuya's magic shot a whole straight though one end of the dome to the other, ruinin' my hat more, so it was totally out of repair range.

I growled, but then pulled the dome down, obviously looking mad, because Wuya backed away from her position so very close to me. I smirked at her fear, then called out.

"Wudai Crater, earth!" The ground beneath her rumbled, and then it was completely pulled out from under her. She yelped, then fell. It was almost like one of those cartoons where someone would have supposed to fallen into a hole or maybe off a cliff, but stayed up for a minute to give a whimpering and idiotic face.

I then chuckled at my own thoughts before shooting the hole she fell into up again. Then, when the missing earth appeared again, there Wuya lay, the gravital force from the speed obviously keeping even the 1500 old hag down. Her face was set of confusion, shock and fear all at once. Then, I made the earth come to a sudden hault, which made Wuya keep flyin' in the air.

When she finally came back down, I couldn't help but laugh with my fellow trainies because, she hit that ground so hard a huge cloud of dust picked up. I stopped laughing when I realized that the cloud of dust swallowed up Chase Young and Raimundo.

Knowing Raimundo, I knew Chase Young had the better advantage. He was like Omi in that way and only...I think...that way. They both had awsome tiger instincts, and I was darn ruiten' Raimundo wasn't that fast.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled, rushing to help his friend. He had obviously seen what I just had, but I was too busy getting these jungle cats off of me to help.

"Quiet you!" Hannibal called, forcing Kimiko back, and dazing her for enough time to talk to Omi. "Don't you remember what he did to you? How could you forgive that Omi my boy? Come now, let him suffer as you did! Let him suffer!"

"No! Raimundo did not mean to do what he did!" I heard Omi's voice crack, as I remember the horrible thing that happened.

* * *

**Omi's PoV**

"No! No! I will not listen to you!" I kept screaming. Hannibal Roy Bean was trying to get me to listen to him, but how could I betray Raimundo for a second and a half time. The first being when I changed to the Heylin side, even though that was my Xiaolin word honor, and pure force, and the half...being...when he...did what he did to me. It was only my fault though! It really was...but Raimundo thinks differently.

♥ ♥

* * *

**Normal PoV**

_**Flashback!**_

_"I...I don't know what to say, I didn't think I would get it!" Kimiko and Clay looked at Raimundo with a sort of 'yeah right' face. "Okay...maybe I did...a little!" They then smiled back at him again, and Master Fung stepped infront of me._

_Raimundo let Kimiko down and they all looked as Master Fung revealed Omi, looking very depressed and saddened indeed._

_Raimundo walked forward to Omi, obviously wanting to offer some sort of comfort._

_Omi looked up with tear-filled eyes, but they showed a very heavy proudness in them. His lips twitched upwards and he puts his hands together into a bow._

_Raimundo's face then lit up, his smile turned to a weird grin and he bowed back, just as Omi had, giving Omi the thought that he had taught Raimundo well._

_They were all walking outside when Master Fung spoke._

_"Raimundo, what comes with being leader is great responsibility for the rest of your team...much greater than everyone else put together."_

_They stopped at the temple gates to see every single villian they ever faced waiting there, a smirk fully on their face._

_"Yeah, I think I can handle it." Raimundo decided, taking the bandages off his hand, then his face._

_"Oh they're growing up so fast!" Dojo commented, wiping a tear from his eye. Master Fung gave him a weird look, but Dojo just shrugged._

_Soon after they're little moment, all the monks jumped into action, beating and battering any who dared come near them. Kimiko faced Pandabubba and Darlice (mermaid chick incase I got the name wrong) very easily, with renewed faith in Raimundo. Clay took on Tubbimora (i think that was his name) and Vlad on easily, and Omi, he took Chase Young on with a little help from Raimundo._

_Raimundo...He took down Hannibal and Wuya very quickly, and soon helped Omi with fighting off Chase young._

_Then, after all of this was done, there was Jack Spicer._

_He was off to the side, giving direction to people who just shrugged it off easily with little to no annoyance. They had all obviously gotten used to it._

_All of them attacked Spicer, and easily kicked his butt. They all had fun, as too they were doing quite well against everyone else. (There were more than the ones I said, but like I'm gunna go through and describe all of their battles...no) Then...for old time sakes, Omi kicked him one last kick, that sent him flying off, doing his girlish scream, they really truly never got sick of hearing._

_"Yeah! We did great!" Kimiko beamed, obviously happy with her skill._

_"Yeah, we did." Clay agreed, feeling the same as Kimiko._

_"Good job team, it was great!" Raimundo smiled._

_Omi sent an annoyed look to no one but himself, but no one seemed to notice. "Well...shall we go train?" Omi asked, smiling at the thought of getting back to training._

_"Why not? haven't done that in a while!" Clay said, walking back. As everyone else followed, Raimundo answered._

_"Umm Clay...I think, that'd be my decision?"_

_Clay looked a little taken aback, but he found himself enough to answer. "Oh...right...sorry Par'ner."_

_"Yeah...no problem. But training sounds good."_

_Omi rolled his eyes, but this time Kimiko saw it. As Clay and Raimundo walked on, Kimiko stopped, and stopped Omi with her._

_"Omi, what was that?"_

_"What was what friend Kimiko?"_

_"You rolled your eyes at Raimundo, when he disagreed with Clay, but then said it himself."_

_"It is nothing."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"It's about him getting leader isn't it?"_

_"Kimiko, if I tell you this...will you not tell?"_

_"'Course I won't Omi, you're secret's safe with me."_

_"I do not think Raimundo is worthy of being leader."_

_"And you think someone else should have been made?" Raimundo asked, sounding really, really angry._

_"Raimundo! It's not what you think!" Kimiko tried to back up Omi._

_"It's not...What is it them...tell me Kim, what else could 'I do not think Raimundo is worthy of being leader' mean?"_

_"Well..."_

_"There you go!"_

_"Raimundo, do not blow up on Kimiko!" Omi hissed._

_"Shut it cromdome! You think I'm not worth, well then you ain't either! I was talkin' to Kimiko Tohomiko! You're name isn't Kimiko Tohomiko, is it? You're just Omi! You don't even have a last name!"_

_Omi's eyes welled up in tears as he shot a string of water at Raimundo's right shoulder, turning it to ice, so it pierced his skin deeply. Blood began to gush out, and Omi stared in horror at what he had just done._

_"Omi!" Clay called, running to Raimundo. He wasn't against Omi, it was just, he needed to check out Raimundo's shoulder._

_"Omi!!" Raimundo shouted angerly. He walked toward Omi, who just collasped crying on the ground._

_"Raimundo stop!" Kimiko dove at him, just as he was about to strike Omi with a wind attack. She tackled him to the ground, saving Omi from the blow._

_"Kimiko, get off!" Raimundo squirmed, and to his surprise, Kimiko kept a ferm hold. Then...Raimundo did the unspeakable. He slapped Kimiko across the face. She was stunned for just enough time for Raimundo to throw her off and go after Omi once again._

_"Raimundo!" Kimiko sobbed. "You know that's a touchy subject for him! You hit it hard! you deserved that!"_

_"Rai, there was no reason why you had to hit Kim! She's a girl, and girl's SHOULDN'T be hit! No effence or anything Kimi...Raimundo, she and Omi don't deserve this!" Clay tried to knock some common sense into Raimundo. But Raimundo just turned and sicked a huge gust of wind on Clay, knocking him back a few good feet._

_"Yeah, they DID Clay! They DID!" He screamed, turning his attention back to Omi._

_Then the sound became muffled. Kimiko's sobs became twisted cries, and Omi's whimpers became almost silent, just the sound of a squeaking mouse remained. Clay's Shouts became more like loud moans of slow motioned words, all screwed into one big one._

_Raimundo pulled back to air from Omi, and Omi immediatly struggled for breath._

_Omi's eyes had become very big, and his face was turning a little purplish color._

_Omi's heart beat was going twice as fast as before, and suddenly no sound was heard in Raimundo's ears except the rapid heartbeat of his friend._

_Friend._

_The word Raimundo was betraying at that very moment. To all of them._

_Soon all the sound came back to Raimundo's ears, rushing into them like a huge autumn breeze. Then he heard running footsteps and soon felt impact on his skin. It was hot. Very hot._

_Fiery hot._

_He was burning._

_More footsteps._

_Omi's eyes were rolling in to the back of his head, then rolling back out._

_Raimundo's hand remained still, all the wind blowing up, swirling around it, just waiting to go back to it's original spot all around Omi's head._

_Then, there was a new contact on Raimundo's skin._

_It was hot._

_But, inside the hot, right in the middle there was a hand._

_Soon two hands._

_An arm._

_Two arms._

_Feet, pushing off against him._

_Then two legs, the knees hitting him with great force, but still..._

_his hand remained still._

_Then came a chest._

_It was like slow motion, Raimundo could have sworn it._

_Then came the head, and he soon found it from the hair whisping by his face, it was Kimiko tackling him down again._

_His arm finally went down._

_He heard gasps, sobs and shouts, all at once._

_He saw before his eyes, and between the black hair that had fallen over his eyes, a gasping Omi._

_Coughing._

_Gasping._

_Gaping._

_Horry struck eyes._

_A hand to his neck._

_His chest moving in and out rapidly._

_Then came a cowboy into the picture._

_He went to touch the monk, and Omi didn't flinch._

_The cowboy's gaze met Raimundo's._

_Clay's eyes were filled with anger._

_Dispair._

_Horror._

_And shock..._

_All at once._

_Raimundo just lay there, his arm still stinging from the 3rd degree burn there._

_He saw Master Fung and Dojo rush to the scene infront of him. Four sets of eyes lay upon him..._

_All saying the same thing._

_Why?_

_How?_

_How could you Raimundo? Why did you?_

_He only set of eyes not upon him were Kimiko's._

_He could only hear the rapid beat of her chest, and nothing else._

_Was she okay?_

_Where they not staring at him, but at her?_

_He wondered, but he dared not move._

_He suddenly felt something wet on his face._

_A tear._

_He knew all to well who it was from._

_It stung his heart to know..._

_he had made her cry._

_for probably the second or third time since they'd been at the temple._

_He knew she had cried over him..._

_When he had betrayed them for Wuya..._

_And after her father's run in with Pandabubba._

_Obviously, it had been too soon for jokes._

_He could hear his and Kimiko's heartbeat only now._

_One much faster than the other, obviously Kimiko's...then...the other...his own._

_Suddenly, her weight was heaved up, so obviously, she was taken up by someone. He looked forward and saw Clay wasn't by Omi anymore...Niether was Master Fung..._

_He was now, Raimundo learned seconds later, helping Raimundo up._

_"...And that's what happened." Clay finished._

_Raimundo looked at him, shamefilled eyes._

_"I see...Well Raimundo, it seems this is true, considering the look in your eyes."_

_"Yes..." Raimundo mumbled, guilt swallowed him too deeply, so that he couldn't look anyone in the eyes._

_"Well Raimundo, you've just become leader, I expected a fight like this to come along."_

_"Really?" Omi, Raimundo and Clay all looked up at Master Fung as he nodded._

_"Yes...although, I did not expect it to be like that." Master Fung chuckled slightly. "Omi, will you come with me?"_

_"Yes..." he said, a little cheerful, but still a bit shaky._

_They both walked off, and you could already hear Master Fung's concerned words. The only thing they heard Omi say was "Indeed, I did not think it would come to Raimundo trying to 'choke' me, but I will forgive him for that, when of course...he proves himself as leader...which I know, will be soon."_

_"Where's Kim?" Raimundo asked suddenly remember her heart rate._

_"Umm Rai...Your attack...when she tackled you...it backfired...so it kinda knocked the wind out of Kim."_

_"Is she..." Raimundo trailed off, seeing the girl in Clay's arms, still breathing rapidly._

_"Yeah, she'll be fine, after a little time."_

_"I didn't mean..."_

_"I know Raimundo, but...it was dumb...for you to do that to Omi...I mean...by the time Kimiko tackled you...Omi was almost dead."_

_"I feel already forgiven...and I shouldn't be."_

_"Trust me Raimundo...you aren't from a lot...I'm sure Kimiko will still be quite scared for Omi, because...she doesn't know if he died or is alive...me, well...I'd say I've pretty much forgiven this...because, even though you shouln't have tried to actually KILL Omi, he did do that to your shoulder."_

_Raimundo looked down to his left to see blood still gushing out from the cut._

_"I do think you deserved it a little, Kim was right, it's a touchy subject for Omi, and to spell it out for him bluntly like that...You know Omi...And ya know, I've forgiven you, but don't think you're getting off easily...you tried to kill him, you slapped Kimiko...and well...that's why you deserve that."_

_He jerked his head towards Raimundo's right shoulder to see a horrible third-degree burn, and suddenly, both shoulders began to burn horribly._

_"Come on." Clay said, starting to walk. He thought dropping the subject would be the best thing to do._

_Raimundo just simply followed, hoping that it didn't take too long for everyone to forgive him, because...he knew Clay was trying to make him feel better...He could tell...Clay was mad._

_The last thing Raimundo saw was Kimiko's raven black hair bob up and down, coming out of it's ribbons from the fight. Then...all he saw was the ground..._

_Then dark..._

_ground..._

_dark..._

_sky..._

_dark..._

**Because Of what happened to Omi, hit would get harder and harder for him to breathe when he worked at training and in fights, causing him to have to stay out a lot, or lay back. He got better over time, and everyone forgave Raimundo...except, Raimundo himself...**

_**End Flashback**_

**♥ ♥

* * *

**

**Omi's PoV**

I shuddered as I remembered, but glared at Hannibal while jumping into the cloud.

"Raimundo!" I shouted, scared that Chase and Raimundo were already fighting. Knowing Raimundo and Chase both...Chase wouldn't hesitate on Raimundo.

Suddenly I heard a low scream, full of pain, and knew it was instantly Raimundo. "Raimundo!" I quickly slid to the noise and found Raimundo now standing again, in pretty good condition, but that changed after Chase struck again.

Chase kick Raimundo in the stomache, punched him in the face, then tripped him, and as he fell, Chase punched him in the rib, satisfied with the loud crack that could be heard.

I rushed to his side, but he still seemed to be very consciously. I helped him up, but didn't approve he was going to try and fight Chase again.

I then stepped infront of him, and got ready to fight Chase myself. But, I heard Raimundo weakly say something.

"Omi, no! Don't do it, this is my battle, whether I win or lose, go and help Kim and Clay!"

"No, Raimundo, I will not leave you here!" I said bravely, but, there was nothing I could do because of what he did next.

"Wind!" He slid me so far back that I flew passed Chase and out of the other side of the cloud.

"Raimundo!" I screamed.

He was going to get beaten pretty bad if not killed, and I could have done something about it. Even though he did use that attack on me...I could have stopped him.

Something then jammed itself into my leg as I gave out a whimper of pain. It came right to the front of my leg, but I unfortunatly was too worried about Raimundo. I looked down, and very soon regretted doing so. There was a piece of Jack bot, about half way through my leg if not more, it was sharp, and it had totally cut the bone in half. The only person who could throw at such a speed was Chase...unless Wuya used one of her full magic attacks.

I fell down, my eyes turning fuzzy as I heard a scream from a girl.

"Omi!"

I smiled at the thought of Kimiko, before my whole vision turned black.

I wasn't unconscious, I soon found out about a half minute later, because I could feel Kimiko's touch.

But soon that fell away as I could hear she got blasted with Wuya's magic. I knew she had slid close to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, and only hoped that she would use that to her advantage.

"Oh Kimiko, I'm so ever sorry!"

"Why don't you go play with your little Chase Toy!" Kimiko spat. Then I heard footsteps coming to me, and felt a very unconfortable amount of pressure on my chest.

"You move one bit, and I'll push my foot down hard enough to kill him!"

"Omi..." I heard Kimiko whimper.

She backed away and ran the other direction, and I assume she made it look like she was running away, so I didn't get hurt, but...I knew what she was doing.

"Pitiful little Xiaolin Monk." I heard Wuya mutter.

"Sun-Chi Lantern!" I heard Kimiko yell from her spot behind me. I could feel my element rise to her, and I hoped it wouldn't cause any problem for Clay or Raimundo.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" she yelled, making a huge wave at Wuya. She ran to me, then whispered "Water." gently, the water went onto me, easing any pain I had at the moment, and clearing my vision.

I sat up just to see the Sun-Chi Lantern deactivate.

"Thank you Kimiko!" I smiled brightly at her as she giggled at me.

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

I giggled at Omi's smile. It was great to see something like that in mid fight. I glanced behind his head for a moment and saw Clay get attacked by three jungle cats and Jack's newly aquired laser.

"Clay!" I got up quickly, expecting Omi to follow, but when he was lagging behind I flashed my head back and saw the problem. "Omi, just stay here, don't damage your leg even more." I smiled at him quickly, and before he had time to argue, I ran to Clay's assistance.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" I quick burnt off two of the three cats, who went whimpering back somewhere beyond a wall. All I had to do was light my hands on fire before Jack screamed that so annoying scream and ran off to find Wuya or Chase to hide behind.

While I was 'scaring' off Jack, the other jungle cat went to the struggling Clay who was stuck under Wuya's magic, and it took up his paw just as I turned and saw the horror unraveling.

I made a mad dash for Clay, but it was too late. The stupid cat slammed it's paw the the side of Clay's head which jerked to one side curiously hard.

"Clay!" I cried out as I threw some deathly fire balls at the cat who fell flat down just the first hit him. I ran to Clay's side and sigh in relief deeply. He was still breathing, and so...I thought to look at the side of his head.

It was really bloody, which was totally gross, but, from what I knew about concussions, I knew he had one.

"Kimiko!" I heard Omi yell. I set Clay's head down, and placed a fire circle around him, that would spread to any intruders to his body. Running to Omi's aid, he called out. "Not me! The smoke! It's clearing!"

I was a little confused at first, but then it hit me. Omi was talking about the cloud of smoke where Chase and Raimundo were. I ran up to him to get a better look, and unfortunatly for us, Chase was standing there, laughing his crackley laugh. I spat as I ran for Raimundo who looked bloodied and battered enough for one final punch and he was dead. And he was just about to get it from Chase and Hannibal together.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them, so I just did the first who came to mind...I slid on my leg and kicked Raimundo firmly, but soft enough that it wouldn't hurt him too terribly bad out of the way. Instead of him getting hit, Hannibal and Chase's blows both hit me to the side of my chest, cracking one of my ribs loud enough to make me gag. But what came up in that gag was a loud screech of pain.

I was breathing heavily, even though it hurt like hell, and I couldn't believe how much that would have damaged Raimundo's already damaged ribs.

"Raimundo." I breathed sharply as I got up. I was quite mad at the moment, so I swept up all of the fire power I had and hit Hannibal with it, knocking him back into a tree, making him unconscious. Omi got the message and cleared Wuya and Jack, but in the mean time, had stepped to hard on his leg, making him collaspe in pain.

Hot tears began to stream down my face. As Chase's smirk became bigger.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

The Dragon of Fire began to cry even harder, but...everytime she cried harder, Chase's smirk became a upset frown.

Suddenly Kimiko's eyes widened as she remember the notes, and Chase's expression. She pulled them all out of her robes carefully.

"Which one did you write?" she said, obviously mad.

"What?" he said confusion hovering over him.

"Which one did you write!!" she screamed it wasn't as much a question anymore than it was a demand.

"That one." he pointed to the one with the gold ribbon still attatched to it.

Kimiko read over it quickly, her lips opening, then closing just as a goldfish would. Finally she looked up at him with a questioning expression, but said something completely different.

"If I go with you...will you leave Raimundo, Omi and Clay at peace?"

Chase nodded and added, "Yes, I will, under a couple conditions."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"You must come with me with no fight or complain, try not to run away, nore have any contact with the three until I allow it. IF I allow it."

Raimundo stood up slowly, barely able to stay conscious, and is struggling to even remain alive. His weak voice pierced the silence that followed Chase's words. "Kimiko, no, please...we may never be able to see you again! And...you can't go with Chase...You know for a fact Chase AND Jack wrote one...Chase admitted it, and Jack...well Jack can't spell. You don't know what either of them will do to you!" A faint whisper emerged in the form of those words, which shook Kimiko with upsetness, which made more tears stream down her face.

"I can assure you Dragon of Wind, that Kimiko will be fine, and no harm will come to her."

As this is being said, Omi get's up, although the bone in his leg jerked out even more, he went and stood next to Raimundo on one foot, giving Raimundo support as well. "Kimiko, you must be careful, and...I promise you, we will find a way to come and get you..." He smiled weakly, obviously shooken from this whole thing. "Chase Young...you must repsect that she is giving herself up, and she MUST have free will, and she MUST be able to talk to us! We are like her family!" He glared at the half reptillian facing him.

Chase raised an amused eyebrow. "Since when are you so whise with me Omi? Is you being on MY side affecting you at all?" He knew he had just gotten under everyone's skin, making them all quiver, but Omi came back with a smark remark.

"Chase!" Omi growled, "Your side is only affecting my knowledge of your honor!" He knew he had gotten to Chase, and knew he was close to fictory of the vocal fight.

"Fine! But...she will not be able to stay with you at huge amounts of time, and..." He chuckled before he continued. "Myself, Hannibal, Wuya or Jack...well...not Jack, but one of us three must be with her...at ALL times...we know what you are capable of Omi...If she is alone, you will try and escape...and I honor the thought, I really do...but...if we are going to make this deal, Kimiko most make her choice now."

"Kimiko! Please!" Begged Raimundo.

"Raimundo, stop, please!" Kimiko's tears began to choke her. "You are leader, I know you will find a way to make this work..." she then turned to Chase. "Let's go."

She stepped up to Chase, who wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Good luck guys!" she said, tears rolling down her delecate cheeks slower now, but more deeply did she feel pain for leaving, "Good luck..." she then whispered.

Just as Wuya was getting up to teleport them all back, Raimundo spoke.

"Kim! Wait! Just so you know...I wrote one...the first one you got! The one...ya know, right before you dumped my head in the oatmeal...I know, I didn't seem to smirk or anything Kim...because...it wasn't a joke...It...was...n't...a...a...jo...ke." He began to sway, and started to go unconscious, but no one knew if he was just going unconscious, or if he was really going to die.

"Kimiko...since we are going one out-"

"Coming all out..." she smiled, for old time sakes.

"That too! But...anyways...I too wrote a note...It was...the last you came across...Please Kimiko...whatever happens...please...becareful...for mine and Raimundo's sake." His eyes were now downset.

There came a small chuckle. "Judging...On...On...th...the ho-ho-hot...sauce...on tha-that...one...there...it...look...s...liike...C...Cl...Clay sent...one...too..." Raimundo collasped onto Omi, just as he was whispering his last words, but no one, as much as they strained their hears to hear (Kimiko the most) no one, unfortunatly, seemed to catch what he said. Chase smirked, waved good-bye to the monks, and Wuya who was now standing, teleported Chase, Kimiko, herself, Jack and Hannibal back to Chase's lair.

Kimiko was gone...it was only 10:00a.m...and she was gone...

* * *

Well there was your chapter, sorry for the wait...lot to write, turned out to be very long too lolz, longest I've ever written...anyways, hope you liked it and hope it was worth the wait. Anyways, big shocker! Kimiko and Chase are together for now, but that doesn't mean Kim will like it. gasp this is horrible to write...even for me, and I made Kim die before Rai could tell her how much he loved her in a story...but okay ummz, please review, thanks to those who do...an Ice cube for those who do...and when I saw Ice cube, I mean those really good pure fudge square that are soft, but taste like they just came out of a freezer...yum lawlz, but okay please keep reading...thanks a million! Tell me what you think, press the little 'Go' botton under this A/N:D 

Next Update: Foreign Exchange


	4. Chapter 3: Already

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 3...Already**

"What are we going to do?" Omi asked Master Fung, who was wrapping his leg.

"First, we are going to make it, so you do not move your leg, so it does not grow improporly when it heals..." He eyed Omi's taken aback expression.

Master Fung then realized that he sounded ten times more harsh than he meant to.

"I am sorry Omi. I just cannot believe youself and your fellow monks went down so hard, and so fast."

"Master Fung...they have Kimiko...that's the only thing that saved us." Omi looked down in shame.

"Indeed...Kimiko gave a huge sacrifice for you...all of you, but..." Omi then looked back up and into Master Fung's bright and ice colored blue eyes. "You must not let her sacrifice go in vain Omi...make the best of it, and...make sure you find a way to help her."

Omi could only nodd, and then Master Fung smiled.

"All done...wait here while I find some crutches."

Omi nodded again and watched Master Fung trail along and out of the room. After he disappeared from sight, Omi looked over at Clay. He smiled thinking of how great it would be to have the cowboy back up and making one of his own Texas metaphores...although, Omi knew himself that he wouldn't be able to understand it.

_Flashback!!_

_What?" Kimiko and Raimundo asked when Clay got done with his metaphore._

_"I do not understand Clay...How do you carry a tune in a bucket?"_

_"It's a metaphore Omi..." Raimundo said blankly._

_"But what's it mean?" Kimiko asked, totally confused._

_"Never mind..." Clay said, rolling his eyes playfully._

_**End Flashback!**_

Omi sigh and looked to the bed just beyond Clay's. Raimundo's.

He wished to God Raimundo wasn't dead, or was going to suffer to a soon death.

Although he did miss Raimundo's jelousy (as Omi would put it) for Omi always being the best after they first began, he was always fond of him no doubt.

**Flash Back!**

_"I can't wait to indroduce you all to him, he's super cool!" Kimiko grinned wildly._

_"And super rich!" Raimundo whispered to Clay. He leaned forward and put his arm around Kimiko. "Did I ever tell you that you are my fav-or-ite monk?"_

_"I thought...I was your favorite!" Omi's face sunk, and Raimundo was thinking oh crap! He put a hand out from the wide and teary eyed Omi from turning around._

_**End Flashback!**_

He sighed once more. "Raimundo-" he whispered, just as Master Fung came in, so he stopped short on what he was going to say.

"Here you are Omi." Master Fung tried to force a smile, but he didn't have too, Omi knew Master Fung enough to know.

Omi still stared at Raimundo, and Master Fung tried to think of something to say. He followed Omi's line of sight to see he was staring at Raimundo's chest. Master Fung knew Omi was trying to track Raimundo's breathing, but he stayed silent.

"Will he die Master Fung?"

Master Fung's stomache turned at the question. "Omi...You see-"

"Master Fung..." Omi cut him off, looking up into his eyes. "Will he die?"

"I do not know Omi." Master Fung looked at Raimundo's battered face, bruised and cut. "I really don't know."

Omi looked, and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Young Monk." Master Fung felt for Omi. Raimundo was also like family to him, so he truly knew how Omi felt. "We mustn't think of the worst of Raimundo, only hope will bring him back."

Omi smiled through his tears and said nothing. He looked at Raimundo and remember what he had said earlier.

_I gave you one, the first one!...From the looks of the hotsauce on that one, Clay sent you one too._

"Kimiko..." Omi whispered, staring off into space.

Master Fung just formed a weak smile, even though his mind was telling him to frown, and left Omi to think.

**Flashback!**

_"Kimiko, I have never seen such a wonderous divice! What is it?"_

_"It's a gamepal! See I'm making Po-chi collect the disks."_

_"Wow! How did Po-chi get in there?" Omi asked with curious question, pointing to the device._

_"Ummm..." Kimiko tried to think up what to say. "That's where he was born...?" of course, Omi didn't catch anything wrong with what she said. "Here...try it." she said, changing the subject._

_"Look, Kimiko! My new little friend cooroperates with me as I push the bottons!"_

_Raimundo then went over, and pushed the on switch to off._

_Omi began to cry, "My little friend has been taken by the dark forces of evil...! Po-chi, are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice?!"_

_Raimundo started laughing, and Kimiko walked over to him. As she did this, Omi looked up._

_"Haa-aah!" Kimiko punched Raimundo roughly in the arm._

_He began to rub it immediatly. "Hey! Uhh."_

_"Don't mess with the monk!" she snarled, and walked away._

_"Girl, you hit hard!"_

_Omi then looked down at his fallen friend as Kimiko returned to him. _

_No worries Omi, the power just got switched off, see?" she switched it back on, and Po-chi started attempting to collect the disks once more._

_Omi then gasped, "Po-chi! You have returned!" He then turned to Kimiko. "I must remember to honor the power of the off switch!" he stated, looking back down, just as she smiled._

**End Flashback.**

Omi sigh, "I miss her..." he whispered to no one in particular.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kimiko sat in the chair, totally still, and totally quiet."

"Cheer up Kimiko...I am assured you will have an excillent stay here."

She still ignored him.

"Not going to talk hmm?"

"..."

"We can...hold out on one of your many visits to your friends...if you cooroperate." (sp I know)

"Why would I want to talk to some demented, sick, idiotic, shallow, stupid freak like YOU!!" She snarled out, quite loudly.

"Oh Kimiko...that's not very nice. That hurts me...deep inside, way down here." He put a hand to his heart.

Kimiko decided to mess with Chase.

"Y..." She smiled. "You're right." she got up in a seductive tone, swaying back and forth, just as she did with Raimundo.

"Am I now?" Chase also smiled getting up from his chair.

"yeah...you are..." she went over, and stood as tall as she could, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he waited.

"that...isn't very...nice!" she turned angry after very, and put all of her weight on his shoulders, and kicked his stomache quickly, knocking him backwards, and knocking him out.

Quickly, she ran out of the room and saw all of the long hallways. "Thanks Rai...for teaching me that kick" she smiled, as she darted down on of the long hallways, and then came to a balcony. She then saw all of his lair. The water fall was just five feet away from her, and water all long the bottom of the balcony, then, to her left, she saw an amazing view of the rest of his lair, but...waterfalls lined it throughout, as did water and the greenest grass she'd seen in her life.

She then shook her head and lifted herself to the balcony, so she stood on it. She didn't know exactly how deep it was, but Kimiko took the chance.

She jumped off the balcony, and into the waterfall, falling down with it, and popping her head out for air. She was struggling, no doubt, but Kimiko thought for sure this would be better than having to deal with Chase, Wuya and Jack.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chase growled, and got up slowly. "How could I be so stupid?! I let my guard down." He went to a speaker on the wall and clicked it.

"Wuya!" He snarled.

"Yes Chase?" it sounded like she had been crying.

"Go capture the Dragon of Wind!"

"But-"

"Go!" he screamed.

Chase then called in his jungle cats. "Track Kimiko down...hurt her if you must...just DO NOT kill her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko finally felt the sharp pain returning. She completely forgot about her cracked rib(s), and now the pain was coming back.

She came to the surface as she spluttered, and saw how far she really dropped. It was far, and...the impact must have taken to her ribs.

She clutched them with one arm as she attempted to swim to shore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi had pulled up a chair by Raimundo's bed. He sigh, and looked over his leader. His rib cage had greatly sunken in, telling Omi that most of his ribs had been cracked. His hair had a bright red in it, but mixed with his chocolate brown hair, it was more dark...more, crimson like...

His friend had been punched, right by his temple. _A most dangerous spot... _Omi sigh. Going down his face, he saw he had a black eye, a huge bruise already forming over his cheek bone, dried blood from his nose and mouth/lips, and his jaw bruised with a deep cut on it.

His neck was already a bit blue, signalling that Chase attempted to choke him, and Omi was proud that Raimundo could shake him off.

Raimundo's shoulder had a very deep wound in it, that had blood still coming out of it, and it looked as though his collar bone had been cracked. Omi trailed his eyes down to Raimundo's legs. One looked like it had been cut several times, and the other the same. Moving down, one ankle was twisted into a weird position, and the other, looking very swollen as though it was broke. And last, his feet, which didn't look too different because of the protection of his shoe...

_Thank god...one part of his body that wasn't beaten..._

Omi looked back at Raimundo's chest and studied it slowly. Tracking the breath was straining Omi's eyes, but...he was determained.

Omi glanced at Raimundo's face when he attempted to stir. There was a slight movement and a groan.

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi exclaimed, very happy.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Raimundo's PoV**

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi exclaimed, obviously happy for some reason.

"Wha-what happened?" I attempted to sit up, but pain all over shot me back down.

"Raimundo...do not try and sit up, you are most unwell."

"What happened Omi?" I asked, attempting to sit up once more. Omi and I both heard something crack, and I squeaked loudly, as Ilayed back down.

"Do you not remember Chase Young and yours fight?"

"Yeah...I remember...but last I heard Ki-Kimiko! Is she alright!?" I shot up, this time ignoring the deep pain inside of me.

"Raimundo!" they heard a voice, and I slowly cranked my head to where Omi was staring.

Master Fung had a small smile on his face, but...his eyes were also half full of disaproval.

"Master Fung...where is Kimiko?"

"Raimundo, you must relax and-"

"WHERE IS SHE!" I got angry.

"Chase took her..."

"You didn't even try to get her back yet?!?!" I was on an outrage.

"We were waiting for you!" Omi snapped.

"You don't have to wait for me! We need Kimiko back!" I attempted to scream, but my throat finally faught back. I then became silenced.

"Raimundo...you must calm down. In order for you to try to get her back...you need to be at full health." Master Fung stated.

I didn't care anymore...I just burst on Master Fung. "Look at me Master Fung! It could be fricken Months before I get to perfect health again!"

"Master Fung..." Omi cut in, very softly. "I believe...Raimundo has a point." It could take months for any of us to heal...especially Raimundo."

Master Fung was jsut about to reply when there was a flash of green light, and there in front of my bed...stood Wuya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

Kimiko finally fell ashore, very tired, and holding her ribs. Not soon after she caught a little of her breath, she heard jungle cats.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

She reluctantly got up and walked a little, and then saw them. A HUGE pack of them...She backed up, only to touch her feet in the water. Then Kimiko grinned.

"You won't follow me into the water, she waded back as they came for her. But before the water was up to her waist, she got punced by a panther who knocked her back.

She of course, didn't get any air, and struggled to get back, but the Panther kept her down. It turned her over and clawed her back sharply, then slammed the back of her head.

After she went limp, the got up and out of the water, and with Kimiko on it's back, it went back to Chase.

(if you didn't find out by now...Kimiko can't swim all too good)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Raimundo!" she snapped.

Master Fung got ready to attack her, as did Omi, but...she put a hand up.

"If you ever want to see that fire slut again, you better hold that attack." she snarled, obviously angry.

Master Fung stepped back, and nodded to Omi, as he pushed him self back with his crutches.

"You!" she pointed at Raimundo. "Come with me!"

"He can't even get up!" Omi exclaimed.

"Like I said!" she started. "If you want to see that slutty thing you call a friend, then you will come WITH ME!"

Raimundo slowly got up, as they heard a few small bones crack in a couple places. He stumbled, and was about to fall, but Omi dropped his crutches and stepped to catch him. From then he helped Raimundo over to Wuya, who grabbed him by the hair, pushed Omi to the ground, away from them...and left.

"Omi..." Master Fung said in a shaken voice, as he rushed to help the young monk get up. "It would be best if we moved Clay to a safer part of the temple.

"Yes...I agree...and start planning on how to get the both of them back..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chase saw his jungle cats come in, and he grabbed Kimiko off of the one's back to see if she was alive.

Her heart beat quickly, but she seemed fine. He put her in a chair, and chained her hands behind it, and her feet to the legs. Then, just to make sure somehow she didn't get loose, he tied a rope around her waist, tightly, making the unconscious girl's head jolt forward.

Then, just as he finished with that, he saw Wuya's green orb, and there standing was Wuya, holding the hair of the Xiaolin Leader.

"Welcome Raimundo..."

Raimundo looked at Chase, then to Kimiko, and his eyes widened. "No..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry that was no update, but I want to finish Foreign exchange...and...there won't be one for probably a little bit...but this will most likely be my next to finish so... :D sorry for that LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG weight, but...yeah...anywho, don't worry, i haven't abandon this story :D...

Okay Umm, please review and keep reading...thanks to anyone who does...tell me what you think! Thanks a million for it, and thanks for waiting...or in other words, not giving up:)


	5. Chapter 4: Choice

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 4...Choice**

_..."Master Fung...where is Kimiko?"_

_"Raimundo, you must relax and-"_

_"WHERE IS SHE!" I got angry._

_"Chase took her..."_

_"You didn't even try to get her back yet?!?!" I was on an outrage._

_"We were waiting for you!" Omi snapped._

_"You don't have to wait for me! We need Kimiko back!" I attempted to scream, but my throat finally faught back. I then became silenced._

_"Raimundo...you must calm down. In order for you to try to get her back...you need to be at full health." Master Fung stated._

_I didn't care anymore...I just burst on Master Fung. "Look at me Master Fung! It could be fricken Months before I get to perfect health again!"_

_"Master Fung..." Omi cut in, very softly. "I believe...Raimundo has a point." It could take months for any of us to heal...especially Raimundo."_

_Master Fung was jsut about to reply when there was a flash of green light, and there in front of my bed...stood Wuya._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Kimiko finally fell ashore, very tired, and holding her ribs. Not soon after she caught a little of her breath, she heard jungle cats._

_"Oh no..." she whispered._

_She reluctantly got up and walked a little, and then saw them. A HUGE pack of them...She backed up, only to touch her feet in the water. Then Kimiko grinned._

_"You won't follow me into the water," she waded back as they came for her. But before the water was up to her waist, she got pounced by a panther who knocked her back._

_She of course, didn't get any air, and struggled to get back, but the Panther kept her down. It turned her over and clawed her back sharply, then slammed the back of her head._

_After she went limp, the got up and out of the water, and with Kimiko on it's back, it went back to Chase._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Raimundo!" she snapped._

_Master Fung got ready to attack her, as did Omi, but...she put a hand up._

_"If you ever want to see that fire slut again, you better hold that attack." she snarled, obviously angry._

_Master Fung stepped back, and nodded to Omi, as he pushed him self back with his crutches._

_"You!" she pointed at Raimundo. "Come with me!"_

_"He can't even get up!" Omi exclaimed._

_"Like I said!" she started. "If you want to see that slutty thing you call a friend, then you will come WITH ME!"_

_Raimundo slowly got up, as they heard a few small bones crack in a couple places. He stumbled, and was about to fall, but Omi dropped his crutches and stepped to catch him. From then he helped Raimundo over to Wuya, who grabbed him by the hair, pushed Omi to the ground, away from them...and left._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Then, just as he finished with that, he saw Wuya's green orb, and there standing was Wuya, holding the hair of the Xiaolin Leader._

_"Welcome Raimundo..."_

_Raimundo looked at Chase, then to Kimiko, and his eyes widened. "No..."..._

"Oh what's wrong?" Chase asked, amused by Raimundo's reaction.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Did I?"

Raimundo bit his lip...he couldn't recall...he couldn't remember.

"I thought so..." Chase's smirk twisted into disaproval. "Oh she's fine!" he snapped. He went and stroked Kimiko cheek.

"You don't touch her!" Raimundo snapped.

"I can do as I please!" he snapped back.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of Kimiko.

"Why don't we wait for Kimiko to wake up...and we'll find out."

He chuckled, walking out of the room. Wuya rolled her eyes, dropped Raimundo's hair, making him fall to the ground.

"Kimiko...I'm so sorry..." he whispered. "Pleeease, wake up...Please don't be dead...don't be hurt...don't be..." he whispered, sitting up. Even though he could hear several more bones crack in his legs, he walked over to the chair, and knelt infront of it.

He stared at her motionless face on her limp head. He watched for any sign of moment.

Suddenly, under her eyes flickered under her eyelids, and hope sparks flew.

"Kimiko?"

"Rai?" she said softly, opening her eyes weakly.

"Kim..." He breathed.

"Raimundo...You look terrible!" she whispered, totally out of breath.

"You don't look too good yourself girl."

"Where are we?"

Raimundo opened his mouth to answer, but Chase came in.

"Ahh, Kimiko! You're awake!"

"Why'd you sick your cats on me, Chase?"

"Aww, I didn't want you to run away Kimi my dear." He went and knelt behind her chair, whispering in her ear. " I really didn't."

Chills were running down her back because of the strong whisper, and...Raimundo noticed.

"You get away from her!" he spat.

"Like you have a say! You cannot even get up without cracking something!" Chase stood up, and smirked to himself. He raised his hand and struck Raimundo across the face, whipping his head to one side, making him groan.

"Stop!" Kimiko cried out.

Chase just kept smirking, got a chair, and yanked Raimundo onto it.

He tied him to it, and stood back.

"This is going to be simple..." he said simply. "Kimiko...You chose someone now...Me or Him...very very simple."

"You're crazy if you think I'll pick you...even if I did-don't like Raimundo!"

Chase only raised an eyebrow and once again went to the speaker by the wall.

He pressed the botton and hissed, "Wuya...get in here!"

"Yes Chase...whatever you say!" they waited for a few seconds, and sure enough as if on cue, Wuya stumbled through the door.

"Do your thing." he said simply. She smirked and made her hand turn green in magic. She went over and held her hand only about a half an inch from Raimundo's neck, beginning to burning. He flinched slightly, but didn't struggle.

"Nooo!" Kimiko screached.

"Pick him...he dies...Even if you don't love him...You're precious leader, and supposive best friend dies!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened her mouth.

"No Kimiko! Dying knowing that you chose me, I'll be happy...but living knowing you chose Chase...I couldn't bare it!"

"You shush up!" Wuya hissed, moving slightly forward to his neck.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Chase was waiting for it...he was waiting very, very anxiously.

"Chase...You are my choice." she sigh.

"Noo!!! Kimiko!!" Raimundo's eyes began to sting.

"Good Kimiko...Now...Kill him." he told Wuya.

"NOOOOO!" Kimiko cried out. She burned the chains, despite the fact that it was burning her wrists. She then fought out of the rope, and burned her ankles. Getting up quickly, she pounced Wuya, moving her hand away from Raimundo.

Chase took action and pulled out a pocket knife and lunged for Raimundo, who was helpless.

Kimiko growled, confusing everyone as she jumped to the window. She kicked it, shattering it, making the pieces of glass go inside and out.

She picked up a piece and held it to her.

"Hurt him! I die!" she cried.

"Kimiko..."

"HURT HIM, I DIE!!!" she repeated loudly.

Chase let up and dropped the knife, just as she dropped the glass.

She hopped down and ran to Raimundo.

She untied him and helped him off the chair.

"I wish to occompany him back to the temple...I want to make sure no serious damage has been done on his way getting here."

"You cannot go alone..." Chase spat.

"Jack shall accompany me..." she looked at him with daring eyes.

He shot a death glare, "I said myself or Wuya..."

"Okay whatever...But, I suppose...if I don't get what I want...I could go back to the gla-"

"Fine!" He grumbled as he went to the speaker on the wall. "Spicer!"

"Huh, what? No I wasn't asleep!"

"Get in here!"

"Where's here?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK?!?!?"

He yelped and came running into the room. "I'm here!"

"Occompany Kimiko and Raimundo to their temple. But...make sure Kimiko doesn't leave your sight...and make sure you come back..."

"Fine, fine..." he muttered, walking out.

Kimiko helped Raimundo out as Chase just sat in the chair, his head in his hand and shaking it.

"Chase-"

"Clean this place up!" he snarled as he got up and walked out.

"God Damn!" she said after the door shut. "Why can't I be the hot slut that everyone wants to love!" she asked to no one in particular. (hehe I get a kick out of her jelously, sorry...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was dead silence in the hall, except for groans of pain from Raimundo, who was beginning to go unconscious.

"Come on Rai..." she whispered. Kimiko tried to hold him up, but with her own injuries, she was bound to collaspe any second.

Just as she was about ready to fall, Jack caught her. She looked up, utterly surprised.

"Why help me? I thought it you were on their side..." she whispered faintly, as Jack tried to steady her.

"I never knew Chase did this to Raimundo...I really didn't...And, the whole jungle cats, attack and bring you back...I don't approve of that either."

"You...then...sent a note?"

"Umm I guess you could say that."

Kimiko laughed.

It wasn't false, and it wasn't sad...

It was happy and true...even at a time like this...her laugh was totally pure.

"What?" He asked, confused by it.

"The spelling?"

"Umm...yeah...sorry."

"It's okay."

"I guess you chose Raimundo then, huh?" he looked sad.

"Jack..." she whispered.

He looked up, no hope filled his eyes.

"I haven't chosen...anyone..." she closed her eyes and stopped.

Raimundo had gone unconscious a long while ago.

Jack stepped out infront of Kimiko, and moved Kimiko's head up.

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into his.

Jack leaned in, closing the gap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think here is safe enough?" Omi asked, observing where Clay was.

"I do believe so, Omi...I thank you for your help." Master Fung gave a small smile.

"You are moost welcome!" He grinned, and sat in a chair next to the bed while Master Fung left.

As soon as Omi knew Master Fung was out of earshot, he broke down in tears.

"Why must this happen...why to us?"

"Cause we're Xiaolin Dragons...that's why."

Omi's head shot up to see the soft and gentle smile on Clay's face.

"CLAY!!!"

"Hey par'ner."

"You are awake!!"

"Heh...yeah...Quite a knock...what I miss?"

Omi looked down.

"What?" Clay asked, sitting up slowly.

"You only have a concussion...I have...a broken leg..."

"What about the others?"

"Kimiko I believe cracked a few ribs...and...Raimundo..."

"What, Omi...please par'ner, tell me!"

"Broken ribs, broken collar bone, bruised everywhere, bloody everywhere...Broken leg, broken ankle, sprained..." he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore, for fear of more tears escaping his already puffy eyes.

"Omi...Is he-"

"No...at least...I don't think."

"Can I see him? And Kimiko too?"

Omi squeezed his eyes shut, pushing back threatening tears.

"Where are they?"

"Chase...made a deal with Kimiko..."

"Tell me the rest Omi!"

"Kimiko went with him...he'd leave us alone...but...Wuya came...and took Raimundo..." he burst into tears, as Clay couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No..."

"Yes!" Omi wailed.

"We have to go get them!" Clay demanded, trying to get up, but stopping from pain.

"Clay...You...you cannot..._we _cannot...not yet..."

"Our leader and teammate! Our entertainment (Raimundo) and admiration (Kimiko)...and worst of all...Friends." Clay sigh, trying to stay strong. "We have to Omi."

Omi looked down, lost for words, but searching for what to say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chase's PoV

I walked angerly into the hall only to see...

Kimiko...

And...

Jack...

Raimundo was leaned against the wall, still unconscious. And there on the other wall was Kimiko...Her arms around Jack's neck and only one of her legs was wrapped around his. He had leaned into her, forcing a lot of pressure into her. So much infact, that she had to take breath more often than she should.

Her and Jack were making out...

"Jack!" I hissed, running over, pulling the two away from the wall and pushing Kimiko roughly into the wall, making her groan. I wrapped my hands around Jack's neck to choke him, but I got a tug on the arm. I stopped and turned to see Kimiko's tearfilled eyes.

"Please...stop..." her steady, but weak voice pierced the darkness...

I looked at her wild eyed, and then let out an angry sigh, pushed Jack back against the wall next to Raimundo and stormed off...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's PoV

I couldn't believe what Chase just did. Before I knew what was happening, I was running over to Jack.

"Jack! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked quickly.

"No...I'm fine..." He paused for a second, looking at me fully for the first time since we kissed first. "Thanks to you."

I could tell heat was rising to my cheeks as I helped him up. "We should get going." I said, changing the subject.

He nodded and picked Raimundo up slowly, not even seeing if I was going to disapprove. I walked quietly with him the rest of the way out.

We got into one of his almost fully-functional machines, and flew over to the temple, where Omi and Clay were pacing outside, almost not noticing Jack's flyer go in.

As soon as it opened, they looked. I could sense they didn't want to fight, but they held their guard nicely, I'll give them credit for that.

"Omi! Clay!" I got out of the car as fast as possible to go see them.

"Kimiko!" they both yelled at once flying over to me as quickly as they said my name.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you see Raimundo?"

"Was he hurt anymore than he was after the battle-"

"What?" I found myself petrified at the thought of him being hurt worse, and they knew I was too...

"Umm...nevermind?"

"Whoa! Watch it! Protect Kim!" Clay suddenly said.

I whipped around to see Jack getting out of the car, and his eyes widening carefully.

"No! Guys...He's helping me...Look! He brought Raimundo back..." I said, trying my best to stick up for Jack.

He carefully lifted Raimundo out of the craft (or car whatever), and the two other boys ran over there faster than I could open my mouth to say 'See?'

"He looks okay...at the moment..." I heard Omi whisper to Clay as they brought him inside. They also told me not to go anywhere while they were away, but...My mind was clouded.

I just stood there in one spot, staring straight ahead, Omi's words ringing in my head.

'He looks okay...at the moment...' What did he mean? 'At the moment...' Was Raimundo going to die?

"What does it mean!" I screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wuya's PoV**

I walked quickly to Chase to make sure he was okay...after all, I wanted to be the most suck upish I've been in a while...

I stopped infront of his door, and was about to knock, just to make sure it was okay that I was going to talk to him. Oh how I hate how he bosses me around sometimes...

But then again...

I love the leadership.

I put my hand to the door in a fist, and was only inches away from my knock when I heard him scream. It made me jump, so I took a couple of quiet steps back. Then, me being the dare devil that I am, decided I was going to see what he was saying. So I simple took those quiet steps back up to the door, put my ear closely (and quietly) to it, and listened.

"I don't have to worry..." He said, almost chuckling.

He must have been talking to his jungle cats.

"She will still have to make the choice. Live with me at my peace, and let Raimundo live...Or let him die knowing that she loved him...Or someone else...It's a perfect plain, because...she WILL grow to like my ways...whether she does on pure accident, or truly does grow fond of me...or if I have to play dirty with her Xiaolin Pet friends to make her see I am better for her...than them..." He crackled a laugh, and I almost broke down in tears once more.

I stepped back as I heard footsteps, and began to find that I was crying outloud. I mentally kicked myself, and ran down the hall, turning the corner just as his head poked out of the door to look my way.

I needed to do something about this...and fast...before it got out of hand...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haha! Updated! And I'm SOOO sorry for the wait, but...you know...crap is still going on after me breaking up with my boyfriend...so umm, yeah...I decided to retreat to writing for a night. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, are going to review, have read, and keep reading! If you have any suggestions for next chapter, please please **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! _**give me some ideas...I'm running out, cause I cannot think of much right now...please, if they're anything you want/don't want to see lemme know in your review...thank you so very much!

and sorry again for the wait :D


	6. Chapter 5: Flashes

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 5...Flashes**

**Kimiko's PoV**

I'm writing this down...just as it's over...just as everything is over...I figure that if this is ever going to smooth out...we will need a thorough report...even though I am quite shaken.

Maybe I was the reason for all of this...

Losing our Wu...

This whole attack...

Losing our temple...

Losing our friend...

Our leader...

No...it's not maybe anymore...

I _was _the reason...

And for that...I will _never _be forgiven.

And never...again will I be able to forgive myself.

He died under the rebble...trying to save me...

I know...because he pushed me out of the way.

I know now that he is gone...even though no one has said anything to me yet...he is gone...and it's all, my, fault.

The others say it wasn't...Instead, just a misfortune leading to another, but I say it was my fault...It was mine, and no one elses, and they can't change that...They cannot change my guilt, my horror...and worst of all, they cannot change the fact.

We were fighting against them...just simply fighting...and doing quite well. Yes...quite well indeed.

I myself against the evil 1500 and something year old hag, Omi against the derranged and demented thing people call a bean, Clay against The jungle cats, Jackbots, and Jack...although, it wasn't too much of a threat.

Clay was strong...as was Omi...and they were doing quite so well...probably better than they had ever done before...because they had an even bigger reason to fight.

A bigger reason than anyone could ever imagine...Even bigger than they could...at the time.

They did not know how big it was, but they knew it was big...something horrible, and...if we lost...we'd pay dearly...Omi and Clay could tell...

Then there was our beloved leader. He was up against Chase Young. That was no big shocker to anyone...We all three knew that he'd be up against him...after what Chase did to him a few weeks back.

What was the shocker though, was how much courage Raimundo had...after being broken and battered so.

Oh, how it pains me to say his name...the one and the beloved to all. He grew onto us all, never letting us down...until now...when he let go, when we refused...

I'm now trailing off the subject, so I should be getting back on...

Chase and him were fighting, and us other dragons could tell it was not Raimundo's best or favorite (for that matter) fight, but...we did know that Raimundo had the strength to beat him...even if the he himself and Chase didn't know it.

I had faith in him...Omi did, and Clay did...but...I do not believe Raimundo had faith in himself. And Chase? Well...Chase had too MUCH faith in himself, but...hey...I guess that comes from Jack's gloating...That also grows onto people...I should know...even more than the rest of my team...

It had been a quiet day...a very, very quiet day...The drag of all the Valentine disastores still dragging on...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Raimundo! Where are we going?" Kimiko laughed as they ran up the hill.

"Here, just atop the hill! I want you to see!"

"I can't see!"

"Well, I will take the blindfold off in a moment, just hold on..." he laughed as he stopped the both of them... "Okay, before I take this off...Look straight ahead and don't let anything distract you...just keep looking forward...and, you should know...I did this with no wind power at all...only with my two hands."

She giggled and nodded. Then, as Raimundo's old Apprentice Sash was taken off of her eyes, and, doing just what she was told looking straight forward, she gasp.

"Raimundo! It...it's beautiful!" she whispered as he hugged her from behind.

"All with my two hands..." he laughed..."I'm sorry if it ain't the best...took forever to do on crutches..."

"It's perfect!" she turned and kissed him, as she led him off of the hill. "Now it's your turn for your surprise!" she laughed.

"I get one too?" he asked, laughing aswell.

"Yeah!"

There, on the other side of the hill was a meadow...All of it grass green, except for some acceptions of a few missed flowers.

Raimundo had picked almost every flower in the meadow (all of them being pink) and had layed them in a giant heart with a K + R inside.

(yes, that sounds out of character, but you know, Raimundo can be sweet at times...)

"Come on Kimiko...how much further!" he whined.

"Oh stop, least you aren't blind folded!"

"Good point...But you would have never been able to lead me."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking girl! Joking..."

"Good..." she kissed him, but in doing so, she put her sash around his eyes.

"Kiiiiim."

"Don't whine, or you don't get your present!"

"Fine, fine..."

She led him carefully to a tree. "You gotta look straight foward at a kneel."

"Huh?"

"Just kneel and look straight forward!" she snapped in a playful tone.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh girl!"

She then took her old sash off from his eyes, and he saw a heart engraved fiery into a tree with KT and RP in the middle. Then, next to it...There was a plastic rose. The plastic melted, again by fire, onto the tree, so it stayed right next to the heart.

"Okay, what's this?"

"You don't get it?" she asked disappointedly.

"Let's say I'm stupid..." that lightened her face as she smiled and kissed him. Then moving to his ear she whispered.

"Our initials are in the heart...and...that flower up there...I'll love you until it dies..."

"But it's fake..." he thought outloud.

"That's the point." she said, still in a whisper.

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

That's when it happened. The tree had just fallen down, and started on a green flamed fire...

That's when the fight began...

Him and me turned rapidly around to see Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, Jack, and ten jackbots, and ten jungle cats.

We had asked if they had bothered us enough lately, but they said not quite...It seemed to me that Chase and Jack were still fighting to win my love...But, I had already chosen. It was set in stone...Omi and Clay had accepted it...supposivly...why couldn't they?

My two other teammates came flying out just as the tree smashed to the ground.

Then we all took our enemies, and...simply started fighting. It was like any other major attack on the temple. Until things began to get personal. Wuya began to use her own fire to cause destruction on the temple...It began to crumble...Fall apart to quickly no one could quiver.

All of the baddies just laughed and kept fighting us.

Clay had a good number down, it was easy enough to alude his enemies...even at his size...no offense to you, Clay.

And Omi...He was wearing (sp?) Hannibal down easily, and that thing once again I state, people call a bean was getting slower and slower with every attack...But to me...perhaps it was just Wuya's affect on my still tired body, and still fractured ribs that Hannibal was still quite fast. Omi didn't seem to mind though. Even if he did just get off of crutches and into a walking cast.

Raimundo...He was doing great! Very great...although like I said, it wasn't his best fight...He was still doing great.

I was thinking, and I know that Omi and Clay were thinking it too...That he could beat him...

No...

That he _would _beat Chase...Once...and...For...All...

I guess that plan sort of backfired.

I was doing good too...until that is...

Wuya decided to play dirty...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Wuya, you old hag! Just give it up! Chase won't give you your full power back yet, so there is not even a slight chance you can beat me!" Kimiko screached bluntly in her face in hand to hand combat, with the help of some fiery fingertips.

"My my, what naughty talk for a little girl like you...You know it's not a good thing to _gloat!"_ She emphasized the last word because she had fell back into a bridge, Kimiko's fire only fringing her hair.

"I must give you credit Wuya..." Kimiko laughed. "I'm surprised you can bend like that, being over 1500 years old!"

"Ack!" Wuya spat on the ground and lunged for Kimiko's neck, who gladly dodged by an inch.

"I won't give you credit there Kimiko...for having all of that youth...You sure cannot use it to it's fullest!"

"Haha! Truly a treat...Wuya...Telling _me _what I can and cannot do...when she don't know me like that...when she doesn't know my ability! It's a true treat right there!"

"You gloat way to much..."

"Blame Jack!" Kimiko found herself giving another angry punch at Wuya's face with fire at hand...literally.

"Let's see if we can fix that!" Wuya smirked, glancing above Kimiko's head.

She then shot a bluish-green bolt at Kimiko, that hit her square in the chest, stunning her.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, angered by the act. He went and punched Wuya in the back, making her lose her aim and hit one of the remaining walls of the temple, just behind Kimiko.

"NOOOO!!!" Raimundo screamed out of pure horror this time at Kimiko, who was still standing there, tears rolling down her face, but her staring straight ahead, prepairing to die.

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

He ran to me, as fast as he could, also getting help from his wind powers.

I knew the fear of dying was strong, but the fear...

The slight chance

of Raimundo dying in my place...

Scared me most of all...

That was unfortunate for me...

Very unfortunate that the 15 chance of Raimundo dying, still with his original speed, plus wind power...that he could not get out...He still died in my place...

Still did...

Did...

And he is never coming back...

Me being stunned by Wuya's newly aquired power made me think of something, as Raimundo ran quickly, as if almost to fly towards me with screams and shouts to try to move...It made me think...Wuya cannot get _that_ kind of power with only the power Chase gave her...

Which would mean...

Raimundo

And

Chase...

When the fought...just as Raimundo called my name...

Was his last pull back...His last attack...

Chase was dead.

Back on track with this horrifying story...

He came at me, pushing me in my side, obviously attempting to somewhat care for my ribs...but not caring about them nearly as much as saving my life...so that my ribs could heal, and his wounds could fully heal as well...and we'd live together.

He got me out of the way sure...

But, the wall had crumbled...

Slicing my ankle slightly, just as I was thrown out of the way.

I screamed a blood curdling scream, that made everyone stop.

Every single person...

Every single thing...

Even Time...

It had slowed, as I saw Raimundo's head jerk towards me to make sure I was safe.

There was a small smile, a flick of hope...Then I had to turn away.

I could not watch my loved one die...

I couldn't...

Not even if my life also depended on it...

Even if his life had to be in vain...although...

I would go to the ends of the earth to make it feel like his sacrifice wasn't in vain...

But I cannot bring myself to think that it was a great thing to sacrifice his life...for mine... I wish he had not gotton to me in time...I wish that I had died...

So maybe...I wouldn't have to feel the aftershock...

The pain...

The guilt...The horror...

Everything.

I didn't want it to be like that...But then again...I didn't want Raimundo to feel the pain of losing me either. Because I knew he loved me...I knew that force was so great, no matter what, both of us...as young as we were, were destined to feel pain...

No matter how it had ended.

Writing this so close after this all...I can remember it well, but it's like going through it all again...

All of the pain...

And the new found memories, that I could never forget. The last look of a strange smile, and spark of hope on Raimundo's face, when he saw mine...obviously tear striken, but nonetheless...safe.

Afterwards, out of pure rage, I wanted my revenge...

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Wuya!" Kimiko's screams of sadness and anger that fate had done this to her, turned into that name.

She got up to her feet, and although unsteady, she marched to where Wuya now sat.

Wuya actually looked scared, because...she knew she had done something very, very bad. And to piss off the fire dragon in her eyes, was as though she were going to experiance living in hell, while still a live.

But, even after the long flicker of fear, Wuya got up, still confident, and started her green magic on her hands.

"What's the matter Kimiko? Did I kill you little 'boyfriend'?"

Kimiko's eyes went from a hot sapphire to an almost pure raging red with small glints of warm blue.

_Wrong thing to say, Wuya...SO WRONG!_

Kimiko screamed in anger, and swept flames across where Wuya stood, and five feet out, so she made sure the old hag didn't have enough energy to get out of the fire.

Omi, startled by what happened to Raimundo (him having watched the whole thing) decided it was time to put an end to this.

He ran to a fallen part of a temple, and picked up an old puzzle box, he had crafted with the help of his teammates, if Wuya ever gave them _too much _trouble again.

He stood by Kimiko, and waited for Wuya to singe to almost death, and then pulled her into the box...making sure, even in her ghost form, she would suffer until her end, burried in box with a lock, deep below the ground, in a sacred place where not even Wuya could taint it.

**

* * *

Kimiko's PoV**

Clay then joined us, having killed off Hannibal after his sudden laugh attack over the death of Raimundo.

Oh how I hate them all...accept...

They were all gone now...

All accept Jack.

We turned to him, and he had just as bad of a saddened face, full of pain and horror as we did. We decided it would be best...If Jack lived.

He feared for us.

He feared for _me_.

Even though I didn't want comfort...

I didn't deserve it...

I had killed him...

It was my fault Raimundo was dead.

All

My

Fault...

It was only us four now...

Master Fung had died in the siege with the rest of the temple monks, they had found because the rubble had fallen unexpectedly onto them.

But...

We did find...

Dojo...

We were all happy to see him, even Jack...

And they knew (supposivly in my eyes) that we'd be okay.

Yes...

_They _would...

But never me...

Never...

Because It was my fault...

Losing our Wu...

This whole attack...

Losing our temple...

Losing our friend...

Our leader...

And it was all my fault...

* * *

Suddenly, I shot up in bed, panting and sweating...

* * *

☻ ☺ There's your chapter...Yes, it probably rose some questions...but you will see...trust me...you will lawlz...I really hope you liked it, cause...it was easy to write...I had inspiration...source - not a clue, but it came from somewhere.

Please keep reading and review...thanks a million!

and by the way...In those review...make sure you tell me what you wanna see or don't wanna see in the next chapters...and maybe those ideas will be used...who knows? it's worth a shot :D Yes, updates will be coming faster as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Mistakes Lead to Threats

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 6...Mistakes Lead to Threats**

**Kimiko's PoV**

_...Suddenly, I shot up in bed, panting and sweating..._

"Kimiko, are you okay?"

Okay? Okay? No...I wasn't okay...I just dreamed Raimundo died!

I couldn't speak to whoever was there...I didn't even know who it was. All I know is, after my gasp, they came in running...fast.

"Kimiko!" It was a he, I knew for sure...and that he began to shake me.

My vision became more and more clear, then I saw Jack.

"J-Jack?" I said weakly in a small voice.

"Kimiko!" He hugged me hard, and I hugged him awkardly back.

Suddenly, the flows of emotion came over me all again...I jumped out of bed, making Jack jump back.

"What time is it? What's the date? Whe...where's Raimundo?" I sputtered out. Then, I looked wildly at Jack, who stood there in a little disappointment...But I could _not _for the life of me believe it was a dream...

At least not a the moment.

"Jack! Where...Is...He...?"

"Kim-"

"NOO!' I screamed as I skid out of the room and ran down the hall. As I was running, more tears filled my eyes as I tried not to cry.

I thought I had already cried enough.

Squeezing my eyes shot, I kept running, but I bumped into something that made me fall back. I was just about the scream at them to watch it and get out of my way when I looked to see who it was.

Master Fung.

"Kimi-?"

"MASTER FUNG!!!!!!!" I jumped up so happy and hugged him tighter than ever.

"Kimiko, what is the matter?" he said, trying to grasp breath.

I let go immediatly, a smile dancing upon my lips.

"Master Fung, I'm so glad you are alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be young monk?"

"You...the other monks, the rubble fell onto you! But...You're alive!"

He looked at me with a totally weird expression that freaked me out.

"Kimiko, do you have something you'd like to tell me?"

I was just about to explain the whole thing, when the thought of Raimundo hit me again.

"I'msorryMasterFungbutIhavetofindRaimundoquickly!" I sped out, completely and totally tongue tied. God, I hate when I do that. But, I couldn't get off task, I _had _to get to Raimundo.

It took him a moment, but he figured out what I said.

"Come with me." he turned slowly in the hall as he beckoned for me to follow. I did, but I was impatient at how slow he was going.

"M-"

"Kimiko...He is alive, there is no rush."

Rush? Rush?!? There was a HUGE rush! A rush of relief! I cannot believe I just heard those words I've been longing to hear since I sat down to write that-

"Master Fung...I had this totally crazy dream...but now...I cannot tell if it's real or not..."

He turned to me, an expression of understandment one his face. "Kimiko...I believe you tell me about this dream before I take you to Raimundo."

I sigh in frustration...I needed to know for myself...that he was alive...at least...that _I_ didn't kill him...that it wasn't _my_ fault.

Master Fung plopped me down right in the hallway, and sat down infront of me. "Now...tell me about this dream."

I began to talk...recalling the things that happened, with pain filling inside of me, every word I spoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The last I wrote was 'And it was all my fault.' and then I woke up, sweating and panting...then Jack came in...I...I didn't know if it was a dream."

"I see..." Master Fung thought hard for a moment. "Well...You should be happy to know..." I could tell the disturbence in his voice, and it worried me. "That that was _just _a dream." His emphasize on 'just' was a small bit scary, as if to insure himself...instead of me.

"Can I go see Raimundo?"

"Yes you may." he nodded the way, and I sped off, a little freaked from Master Fung's wording and tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

Kimiko walked in slowly. After all of that running and talking quickly, and close to tears...Her injuries finally caught up to her for the night.

There on the bed, she smiled at the person.

She went and sat down, and put a hand to his. It was pretty warm, but his temperature was probably below average...

"Man...I wonder what happened...I really do...About why the attacked us...was it just because of me? Or was it for something else...I couldn't really tell you." She closed her eyes carefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And that's what happened..." Jack shrugged, regretting telling them seeing their faces.

"I...I cannot believe they would do that..." Omi sigh, looking down.

"No good, dirty varmits!" Clay pounded his fist on the wall.

"You know the worst thing?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

They all looked at her, hungering for the answer.

"It worked..." she whispered, her hand still covering her mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's eyes shot open, and she realized she had drifted after she closed her eyes.

She looked at her surroundings to see Omi on the bed infront of her.

"Just like I left you..." she whispered with a smile getting up.

Now was for the hardest part. She couldn't bare not talking to Omi while he was sitting there sleeping with his leg propped. She now opened the swinging door to Raimundo's private room. Obviously, it's where severly injured went.

She couldn't find a smile, not even to great him with. All that found her was tears.

"Hey Rai..." she said quietly. She sat down by him and touched his hand. It was really cold...which...

Scared her...

A lot.

"You better still be with me Raimundo Pedrosa. Or I'll be mad...and...You know that you don't like me when you're mad."

There was no answer, just as she expected...

But, a small part of her was looking for even the smallest sign he was with her.

"Well...I'm glad you came for me...cause...now I'm back with you...for a while anyways. Until that is Chase gets fed up with Jack keeping me at the temple with you guys, and comes and gets me himself. But...I fear for what he will do to Jack..Because the rules of taking me to you guys...are pretty strict. Jack explained them to me.

I know...It seems like I spend a lot of time with Jack...But he's helpin' me a lot, ya know? And...well...I'm greatful for that. He's the only baddie that will stick up to Chase for me...and I really respect that. I know...if you were here with me right now...or even if you were awake..." she paused.

He groaned and turned his head. Her expression lightened by 50.

"You wouldn't really like that...actually...you'd forbid me of spending time with him...and...Most of the time...I'd agree with you. But...You have to understand Raimundo. He's being good to me...helping me a lot. I really think...there's a lot of good in him...just, his obsession for ruling the world is sort of a stage. I can see it...and I know that my theory is right. I know it."

His brow creased, then uncreased.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, when have I ever been wrong about that kind of thing?" she asked in a playful anger.

He actually smiled...He smiled!

"Rai...I just saw you smile. I know you're there...so wake up and answer me truthfully...That way...I can be there to protect you...better than I did before..." she gave a small, and fake, but laugh. He seemed to be fooled.

"Anyways Rai...The reason I came so early...is because I had a bizarre dream...And, I wanted to tell you about it..."

The began the story again, and through out it, she got replies of groans, mumbles, creases in his brow, decreases, his eyes squeezing more shut, or relaxing hard...even a smile at the Kimiko and Raimundo parts. But by the end, it looked like he was in terrible pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I...I'm sorry...I should have not told you that...I mean...You...It probably caused a bit of pain."

Kimiko opened her mouth to say more, but then there was a girlish scream.

"Jack!" she hissed as she got up quickly and went into the other room.

Omi was trying to reach his crutches that had been knocked over.

"Omi! What happened?" I asked, running and grabbing them for him.

"I...I just heard a scream...I was going to check it in..."

"I think you mean check it out..."

"That too!"

They both walked out and saw Chase, lounging for Jack.

"CHASE!" Kimiko screamed, and they both stopped death. "What are you _DOING_!"

"He did not bring you back in the time limit! He shall pay!"

"I made him do it! Do _not _punish him because of me! Punish me instead!" She said bravely.

He stopped, stood fully straight and smiled. "I could never punish you...but all of this horror could go away...If you said you loved me...and you wanted to spend life with me..."

"Never."

"You were going to do it before..."

"Well, no one's life is in danger now..." Kimiko said, not realizing what she had said, until she had said it. Her eyes widened as he smirked.

He grabbed his knife, and put it to Jack's neck.

"JACK!"

"And..." Chase smirked, and Wuya jumped down, and put her fiery green hand to Omi's neck.

"Tell us who you really love Kimiko..."

_Anyone but you..._

Part of her mind was saying...but another part was saying... _Raimundo..._

She shook the thought and opened her mouth, "you..." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"You..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I cannot hear you."

"You." she said a little louder, and she knew that he had heard it, but he decided to push her.

"Repeat it, I just cannot hear today."

"YOU!" She screamed, jumping into his face, and smacking him.

"..." he didn't reply...and he didn't have to...his smirk said it for him.

He grabbed her wrists and kissed her...He let her wrists go after a moment, but still decided it wasn't time to pull back just yet.

Clay ran to the scene, just as she clenched her fists.

Everyone saw it...except for Chase.

Wuya almost broke into tears, so she let go of Omi's throat, and ran down a different hall. That made Chase break from Kimiko's lips, and looked.

He growled, "Kimiko...You have a little more time with your 'friends', until I find Wuya." He ran after her, not caring about what Kimiko was gunna be up to...and wanting Wuya back so bad, he pushed Kimiko out of his way, making her stumble.

"Kim!" Clay caught her.

"Thanks..." she breathed.

"Any time lil' lady."

"I can always count on you..." she whispered.

"You can always count on that..." he whispered back.

She smiled sweetly, kissed him on the cheek and went to Omi. "Are you hurt?"

"No..." he said, looking down.

"Omi..."

The other two left, so it was just her and him.

"You...you are with Chase now...all hope for...me...and you...they are...all lost..." he whispered, tears forming in eyes small, round eyes.

"Omi...Chase would be the last person in the world I would ever pick, even if the human race depended on it...I'd say screw it...Don't worry Omi...Chase is not my final choice...and I _will_ make sure of that." she smiled at him, and he stood tall and kissed her on the lips, putting his hand on her cheek softly.

The thing with Omi was, with all the time he spend with the other three dragons...he had definatly matured...

She relaxed after a moment, but then pulled back when she heard footsteps, not wanting to harm anyone.

She looked about, and it was just Jack, and luckily...he hadn't seen anything.

She smiled at Omi, who went back to prop up his leg as Jack walked over.

"You and Chase..."

"I was scared for you..." she said, dodging the question, yet answering it fully.

"As was I for you..."

She looked at him, a questionable look spread upon her face.

"When you kissed him...and said he was the one you loved...I was scared for you...because...well..."

"I know what you mean...and I appreciate it...but with Chase's emotions...I feel I don't have his power hovering over me...I have my own will...he doesn't have mine...but the lucky thing is...he doesn't know that."

"I'd be so lost, if he was your choice of free will."

"I haven't made my choice...but I fear I won't be able to for a long while."

_You've already made your choice...Your choice was Raimundo...Your 'dream' said so..._

She ignored the strange thought, and listened to Jack's honest answer.

He only smiled. She was about to turn, but he slipped his hand into hers. She turned her head, just as a wind began up from outside.

It blew her robes and hair, as it did Jacks.

"Let me go..." she whispered.

"Who's stopping you?" he asked, and she realized _she _was the one holding onto his hand.

She turned herself into him, and he held her tight. She looked up at him, and pulled up to his lips, pushing them against his gently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moments after they broke apart, Chase came around the corner with Wuya's wrist gripped tightly in his hand. He motioned to Jack.

"Kimiko...it's time to go..."

"F- I wanna see Raimundo one more time..." she said, not waiting for an answer. She tried to run, but he stopped her.

"And why would you wanna do that?"

"He's my leader, my friend, and he's unconscious..."

Chase grumbled, but let her go.

She ran as fast as she could, and pushed through his door, to see him moaning.

"Raimundo...I have to say my good-byes...Chase wants me to leave with him now..."

She sat by his bed, and put her ear to his chest. His heart rate would speed up, but then slow down rapidly. She sigh.

Suddenly...That part of her mind that said Raimundo was her choice took over.

She put her mouth next to his ear, propped her lips, and said, "I love you..." In a small whisper.

Then she pulled back, and was about to leave when he said hi.

Kimiko turned rapidly around. "huh?"

"Hi." he said simply.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" She screamed, finally for once, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

His eyes widened, and hers fell when she tried to hug him. He looked scared...Very scared...

She backed away. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No...my fault...but...if you don't mind me asking..."

she waited for him to continue.

"Do I know you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your next chapter! Muhahaha! I'm evil, I know it...and i stayed up until 10:30 to write this, so you better be happy!

Anyways...umm please review, hope you liked it, and keep reading...give me ideas of what you don't/do want in the chapters to come...was that to rushed, to confusing...too...what? And yes, the part of the dream type thing she had when she was with Omi...that will get explained too...anyways...umm...thanks to all those who review/keep reading...Luv you much! lawlz, talking like Yoda...not sure why...yeah, I'm not gunna ramble...REVIEW! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: Confused Minds

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 7...Confused Minds**

_...She put her mouth next to his ear, propped her lips, and said, "I love you..." In a small whisper._

_Then she pulled back, and was about to leave when he said hi._

_Kimiko turned rapidly around. "huh?"_

_"Hi." he said simply._

_"RAIMUNDO!!!" She screamed, finally for once, tears of joy coming to her eyes._

_His eyes widened, and hers fell when she tried to hug him. He looked scared...Very scared..._

_She backed away. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't..."_

_"No...my fault...but...if you don't mind me asking..."_

_she waited for him to continue._

_"Do I know you?"..._

"I...You don't remember me?" Kimiko studdered, not bothering to stop the tears.

"I..." he put his hands to his temple, and mumbled something in irritation. "I know that...I am Raimundo...I'm...I'm in the 6th grade."

Kimiko's eyes widened horribly, as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." she ran out quickly. Then she ran out of the hospital wing to find Chase Young standing there. He was about to talk when she went and punched him in the face, taking him off guard. He stumbled back as she screamed.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!!! YOU DID! YOU INCONSIDERATE FREAK! YOU FRICKEN DID THIS TO HIM!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT! HUH? WHY IN THE EFFIN HELL!?" she demanded, repeatiatly punching him, but finally he grabbed her hand.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" he spat.

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "YEAH RIGHT!" She kicked him in the stomache, and ran down the hall.

"MASTER FUNG!! MASTER FUNG, WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed in desperation.

He came hurriedly around the corner. "What is it Kimiko?"

"Master Fung..." she began to cry uncontrolably. "Raimundo...he woke up..."

"That's wonderful!" he smiled, although confused why she was crying.

"But..."

"But..." he said back to her, more scared this time.

"He thinks he's in 9th grade...none of the temples memories are still with him..." she stumbled with her words, and clinging to Master Fung tightly.

Chase came skidding around the corner to see the sight. He was totally confused.

"She's coming with me." he said blankly.

"Kimiko..." Master Fung said.

"RAIMUNDO DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYONE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE WITH YOU AND THAT OLD HAG!!!" she screamed at Chase.

His eyes arched in an amused way. "Doesn't remember...huh?" he tried to hide a grin.

Kimiko's hands flicked on their flame as she walked slowly over to him, fire building up her arms and going up and down her body, until she was fully engulfed.

Chase dropped his grin and backed up. "Come on now Kimiko, you do not wish for an...unfortunate event to happen with one of your friends now...do you?"

Her fire went out almost instantly as she looked down.

"That's what I thought...It's time to go."

She shamefully walked to him in defeat, and he dragged her out to where Wuya and Jack were. Kimiko took one last glance at Master Fung.

Her face said, 'I'm sorry', her body said, 'Help!', but her eyes and heart said, 'Help Raimundo remember me...please...'

He knew in the end that's what Kimiko wanted more than anything. To see her friend not know her like that...her friend, teammate, and leader...maybe something more...

* * *

"Jack...You, for a few weeks aren't allowed to go anywhere with Kimiko...because of some misleading, misfortunate events..." Chase sneared, as Jack didn't seem to care.

"And you Kimiko-" Wuya was cut off by Chase.

"Will be...fortunatly...staying here for a few days."

"Jack, you plain can't go anywhere!" Wuya put in quickly, surprisingly not getting a glare from Chase...but a nod.

Kimiko decided to pout. "It's not fair! Raimundo's knocked unconscious and I have to stay with _you!" _she snarled at Chase.

Wuya had to stiffle a laugh. She thought, as much as she thought it bad that Chase was going to Kimiko and not her (gross why would he?), it was funny Chase was trying so hard to get smacked in the face ten times over.

Chase sent a deathly glare at her, and she backed down, but Kimiko decided to play.

"Oh, but how could I forget you Wuya...You're just going to make my time here the best!"

"That can be arranged..." Wuya's hands began to glow, and Chase, unfortunatly noticed it.

"Wuya!" he hissed, "Stop this nonsense..." he warned, turning back to Kimiko.

"Ohh, do not worry my dragon of fire...she will not be in your way...you are free to roam about my lair if you wish." he smiled and turned away, and Wuya, still wanting to suck up to him, desperatly tried to follow.

Leaving Jack and Kimiko.

"Well..." Kimiko sigh.

"_That _got us no where..." he let out a low chuckle.

Kimiko glanced around the room, desperate to find anything to try and get out with, hearing the click noise the door made. Chase had locked them in.

Finally, she realized she could truly use anything she wanted, so...She found a window, and tried to open it.

Kimiko had an idea. She smirked when it opened. She sensed there was some sort of trap here, so she picked up a chair and threw it out of the window. Sure enough, an alarm sounded, and it took Chase and Wuya twenty seconds to race to and unlock the door, and jump inside to see the window shut and Kimiko sitting in a corner with Jack just standing there.

Chase seemed totally confused, but Wuya new she was up to something. Personally, Wuya didn't care if Kimiko left.

Kimiko examaned how long it took for the alarm to set again and begin to blend with the scenery after they left. Ten seconds...exactly.

She picked up a cushion off of the next chair, and threw it out the window, then shut it immediatly, and then sat down in her corner, looking exactly like she had last time Chase and Wuya came pounding in.

They bolted back in, although Wuya seemed bored.

"What's going on?" Chase snared at Jack.

"We've just been standing in the same spot...the whole time..."

Kimiko wondered something.

_Jack has changed...ever since the attack...I know it's only been a couple of hours...or days...I cannot tell anymore...but...He has changed.He's a lot smarter...and...a lot more...mature-_

"Kimiko?" Chase questioned.

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. She just stared straight forward, blinking on occation, looking as though she was about to cry.

Wuya's eyes slimmed, "Let's just go Chase, that alarm is probably broken..." she said.

Chase, surprisingly, he actually believe it..."Fine...let's go." He snared and motioned for Wuya to follow.

The moment they left, and the door clicked, Kimiko and Jack rushed from their spots and opened the window.

"It's too far down, we'll never make it!" Kimiko pondered at it.

"No, yes we will!" Jack was just about to jump, until Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"Let me go first...You know Chase will go at some attempt to save me...He won't for you..."

He didn't like the idea, but he backed down. Kimiko sat crouched in the window seal ready to jump. She took a deep breath and flung herself out.

* * *

Omi's PoV

It is so hard to talk to Clay.

He Loves her...

So do I...

It's complicated...And on bottom of that, no male here besides Master Fung and Dojo does not like her!

Oh I am most confused at myself... I do not understand why I cannot talk to Clay. But perhaps it is because I do not like the rivalry. I truly do not know, although I wish I did.

Honest to myself, I do not understand why, if she did, would she pick Clay? He has comfusing metephores, that Raimundo cannot even understand, and has never done something spetacular (give a round of a plause for Omi, he came up with the weirdest word yet) for Kimiko.

Then there is me. Why would she not pick a great Xiaolin Warrior like me!? I mean, I am great! I just do not understand... Maybe, according to my _Ancient Guide to Females, _she is having complications at the moment... (no for all you sick minded, not like that) Perhaps with Chase taking her away, and Jack being with her almost seven twenty-four and all of her teammates wanting to be her boyfriend...

Then there is Raimundo. Why would she not like him? He is leader. He is funny. He is, in her words, cute... I have seen picture of boys she lets spit drop out of her mouth over...And some look very similar to Raimundo. So, that is my conclusion. He is also very nice to her. He has always been closest to her. He's always had faith in her too...

_Flashback... (normal PoV)_

_**Crash!**_

_Master Fung simply shook his head and walked away._

_And after he was out of earshot, Kimiko put her hands on the table, head down, and growled in irritation._

_"Anyone wanna bet chores on how long it will take Kimiko to find her focus? This century, or next?" Raimundo asked Clay and Omi casually, as though Kimiko weren't right there._

_She looked up, and just stared for a moment, then growled at him, showing him to back off._

_

* * *

_

_"That's the emporors palace! They don't just let anyone in there! We need connections..." Dojo stated, trying to think._

_"Oh! No worries! I'll call my dad!" Kimiko had suddenly thought up a quick idea._

_"Uhh huh..." Dojo looked skeptical._

_"Moshi moshi Papa...Kimiko...Yeah, I need a few invites to the emporors palace...No way! Not going to happen! No...not in this life time!" Kimiko put her hand on her hip as the others watched. Then she sigh, and slunked, letting her free arm hang. "Really? Do I have to? Alright...Alright..." she pulled the phone away and shut it._

_"Well?" Raimundo asked._

_"We're in...But there's a catch." she stated, dreading it completely._

_Kimiko was dressed in a Kamono, Clay in some robe, Omi in the same thing (with higher thread count), and Raimundo in a robe with some type of shoulder pads._

_Raimundo was laughing his head off at Kimiko, and she turned to glare, "Shut it!"_

_"I think Kimiko's clothing is mooost appropriate! She at last resembles a girl!" Omi stated, getting under Kimiko's skin._

_"Where are your formal duds, Omi?" Clay asked, trying to change the subject for Kimiko's sake._

_"These are my formal robes Clay! The threadcount is slightly higher (I told you), and notice the exquisit sheen!" Omi exclaimed, moving his sleeve cuff back and forth._

_Kimiko rolled her eyes and spoke, "Let's just find these Tiger Claws and bail!" She started up the steps, having a LOT of trouble as she stumbled while climbing._

_Raimundo, getting over laughing asked to annoy her even more, "Are you planning on leaving walking three steps behind us?"_

_Kimiko sent a death glare, "No, I'm planning to leave you in my dust!"_

_She was about three quarters of the way up, before Raimundo jinxed her, "Be careful, or you'll-"_

_"Ahh!" Kimiko fell on her back moaning._

_"-Fall..." Raimundo finished then ran up to offer her a hand. "Need a hand?" he asked in a mocking tone._

_"What I need is for you to get out of my way!" she put her hands on her hips as she stood, and he looked taken aback. Then she muttered. "Stupid Kamono...Focus...You can do this..." she began to get her voice shaky, "Focuuss..." she struggled to the stop of the steps, leaving the others behind._

_Raimundo began to mock again, "Kim's looking wobbly...Anybody wanna double our bet...? Say...Two weeks of chores?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Sweet! Kimiko...I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"_

_Her eyes thinned, "Name your game Jack..."_

_"A race across the bridges! First one over wins." He looked back at her, as she did him. "What'ya say Kimiko?"_

_"I say let's go...Xiaolin showdown!"_

_The scenery changed and the bridges became thin, with no support under them, and no ground to land on._

_"Gong Yi Tan Pie!" They both yelled._

_Jack began right away with his monkey powers, as Kimiko stared. She began to move, but wobbled, and looked down. "Might be better if I was wearing high tops!" She kicked her sandles into the bottomless pit._

_"Get in the game girl!" Dojo yelled out._

_Raimundo then spoke, almost laughing at this, "Anyone wanna double our little wager again? Omi? Clay?"_

_"Okay!" They both said at once._

_Jack was jumping along might happy, screaming some monkey screams, as Kimiko balanced, holding her kamono in her hands, walking carefully._

_"whooooh! This is too easy!" Jack jinxed._

_Then the platforms began to move, and both of them became unsteady. Jack held by his tail, and Kimiko held by the bottom of the rock._

_"Haha, that's a good look for you!" Jack laughed. "Hey! What's keeping you?!" he mocked as she climbed back onto the bridge._

_She fell with a couple of growling moans. "It helps if you don't fall on your butt!" Jack taunted still._

_Kimiko sigh in frustration as she pulled the tangle web comb from her hair, letting it sweep down her back as though a dove was spreading its wings._

She's hot! _Raimundo thought while she did this._

_Kimiko didn't take any notice of Raimundo's slight drooling, and looked at the comb. "Tangle Web Comb!"_

_It was only inches from Jack... "Yes!" she cheered. Then, it turned back towards her. "Uh Oh!"_

_Jack simply laughed as the comb's rope (or hair whatever it is, I dunno) wrapped Kimiko up._

_"Let me go you stupid!-" it covered her mouth as her and Jack fell over. Jack of course, from laughing._

_She struggled as he messed around. While he was laughing, he hit a stone spike, and it hit Kimiko's bridge, making a bit hole in it._

_Kimiko then made a whimper and thought there was no hope anymore. She sat there, thinking. Then she remembered Master Fung._

**"You must drown out all distractions...Quiet the storm of your mind...Only then will you achieve absolute focus."**

_Kimiko stopped the pounding in her head, and cleared it up. Her eyes being closed, she waited._

_"The Tiger Claws are mine!" He laughed, about to grab them...When his monkey staff was pulled from his hands. "Hey!"_

_He looked back to see Kimiko standing there, her sapphire eyes gleaming. "It worked!"_

_"Big deal, you have the monkey staff!" Jack turned while Omi spoke._

_"She has achieved absolute focus!"_

_"Too bad I'm only...one...small...step..." The tiger claws tipped over the ledge. "Nooo!" He leaped off to get it._

_Kimiko laughed and jumped on the bridge, then sprung out the robe on the other side of the lege where Jack had broke the rock, and swept down infront of Jack, taking the tiger claws with her._

_"Noooo!" Jack began to fall._

_The showdown was over._

_"Pfft...Told ya she would!"_

_"Looks like you win the bet Rai!" They shook hands._

_"I never doubted her for a second!" He added._

_Omi then turned, "we shall do all of your chores for the next week."_

_"For the next four weeks." He held up four fingers. "We doubled...twice! Remember?"_

_"Actually...I was hoping you would forget..." Omi mumbled, but still in earshot and understandance of the two other boys._

_"How you like me now?" Kimiko asked as she swung in and threw the claws to Omi._

_"Good job!" Raimundo praised, as they both knocked fists._

_"You wipped Old Jack's butt good!" Clay also fisted with her, but it cracked her fingers._

_"Oww..." she shook her hand._

_"Kimiko...You have taught me much about the strength of women..."_

End Flashback... (Omi's PoV)

I miss her...

* * *

"Raimundo...Do you know who I am?" Master Fung asked for the third time.

"Someone working at the hospital?" Raimundo answered, obviously confused.

"Okay, Raimundo...what were you doing last?"

"Well, I was in the car with my girlfriend, best friend, and his girlfriend..."

_Girlfriend...he has a girlfriend..._

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Kimi..." he said, trying to remember.

Master Fung's eyes widened.

* * *

There's your chapter! Sorry It took so long, I'm trying to finish up Destiny. :D Hope you liked, and I know the flashback was long, but...It hints KimxRai, so...And, I was bored and needed some more room...Some cliffies huh? Ooo he had a girlfriend named Kim!! Or did he...? Guess you have to keep reading to find out...And...Give me five reviews, I'll update sooner...Give me only 2-3, and you won't get it any faster than this time...Zomgz, I'm over my fricken gay ex! yay, I got a new boyfriend...I'm happy, I've liked him since I was...11...yay! Okay, enough with my happy moment...Please review, hope you enjoyed:D 


	9. Chapter 8: Hardships

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 8...Hardships**

_..."It's too far down, we'll never make it!" Kimiko pondered at it._

_"No, yes we will!" Jack was just about to jump, until Kimiko grabbed his arm._

_"Let me go first...You know Chase will go at some attempt to save me...He won't for you..."_

_He didn't like the idea, but he backed down. Kimiko sat crouched in the window seal ready to jump. She took a deep breath and flung herself out..._

Kimiko was getting close to the bottom, so she got herself in a position to roll. Suddenly, seeing the ground looking harder than expected, she tried to remove herself from that position and just land, but she was a little slow.

She fell hard, and would have landed it, but her ankle had gone to it's side, and she heard the bone crack. She let our a yelp and fell.

"Kimiko!" Jack called in a hard whisper.

"I'm okay!" she called back, and he jumped to see if she was really lying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kimiko's PoV**

I saw Jack jump, knowing exactly what he was gunna do for a landing. I knew he had changed...

He landed on his two feet, putting his hand down for support. Getting back up quickly into a straight position, he came over to me. He could already tell something went wrong with my landing, and looked directly at my ankle.

"Jack..." But he didn't give me time. Jack picked me up bridal style and ran with my easily, trying to get out.

"Wait..." He said, suddenly remembering something. He pressed a bottom on his watch and his propellers came out. He blushed as I looked at him thinking why on earth we didn't just use those to leave. "Sorry...forgot." His face turned an even greater crimson red, which was weird for Jack's pale skin.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. It was funny. How, when we first met, and throughout Shen Gong Wu hunting, he was never able to lift me, or he'd shrink away from me. Now, if I glared at him, he'd only flinch, and now it seems like no problem for him to carry me. He can stand up to Chase too. And...his pale skin, now...it fits him. And, the dark marks (or mascara, not sure exactly what it is) under his eyes...that also fits him now...

_Stop hitting silently on Jack Kim! You love Raimundo!_

_Why do you keep saying that?_

_Because you know it's true..._

That voice that had always admired Raimundo kicked back in. And soon, I felt silent tears rolling down my cheeks, as my shoulders began to shake in Jack's grasp, and I began to sob quietly. I tried to stiffle it, but that just made it louder, causing Jack to notice.

"Kimiko...what's wrong?"

I tried to shake my head to answer as nothing, but I blurted words out. "Raimundo doesn't remember me!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hiding my face in his shoulder, crying desperatly.

Surprisingly, I could sense he didn't at all feel jelous, which was another reason why I began to adore him. (gross!)

We finally came to the entrance to Chase's lair, and flew out. "It's gunna be a long way back...You prepared?"

"Yeah." I said, getting over my crying a little bit. I still held my grip around his neck, and soon I found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep in Jack's warm arms. Where everything seemed...calm, and I felt comfortable and at home in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

Kimiko wiped yet another tear away into the rain, visiting the small gravestone they had managed to put up. She just couldn't stop crying. She could have sworn she'd heard him say, "Please don't cry over me...move on and be happy...that's what I would have wanted."

Of course...she couldn't be happy, and she'd never move on. Never in her life would she forget him, or do something as horrible as turn on him. He'd always be her one and only, until the day she died. Then, she'd be happy. Because she'd see him again.

A fresh set of flowers fell gracefully infront of the stone, it's impact on the ground jerking her chest back, making her fall to her knees as she poured out sobs of sadness.

"Why, Why did you have to do this!" she screamed, not even asking it in a question form. "Why did you have to leave me to rot! Why did you have to do this to me! Why did I have to be the damn lucky fool who fell for you! Why'd you have to leave me! Why did you do it! Why do you want to make me suffer! Why did you want me to! WHY?!?!?!" she slammed her fists into the ground over and over again, as the crying made her breath short gasps.

More and more tears poured out as she kept on the ground, muddied and hurt.

She heard footsteps behind her. There was someone there, but she didn't care. She had her face only inches from the ground, breathing in the soft scent of moist earth. She could feel the rain hit her back, and she could see her own tears, and the small drops of rain fall before her eyes, to the spot she was keeping dry.

Her now long locks of black hair shifted over her shoulder and fell to the ground limply, giving her face a shadow from the world.

"Kimiko, it's time to come in." A voice said from behind her.

"No...I cannot leave him."

"Well you surely cannot stay out in the rain either." the voice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She turned with red puffy eyes against the rain to see Jack standing above her with an unbrella. "I can't leave him...He wouldn't want me to." she said simply, although whispering, Jack could hear her completly.

"Kimiko...It's been three years. He would have wanted you to move on and be happy."

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She screached, standing up and getting in his face. "HE WOULD WANT ME TO BE WITH HIM FORever! Forever, forever, forever!!!" Her crying started again as she fell into Jack's chest, crying histarically. "Forever..." she whispered through sobs.

"Kimiko..." he said trying to sooth her, "I knew Raimundo...And don't get me wrong, you knew him better, but I know he wanted what was best for you. I know he would want you to be happy."

"I know!" she wailed. "And that's what's making me so upset!" she screamed, pounding him in the chest with her fists, although it didn't hurt Jack, on the account of Kimiko was so weak from crying. "He wanted me to be happy! But I cannot turn on him!"

"No one would be saying that you were Kim...Listen to me." she looked up at him. "He loves you Kim, and we all know, and that includes him, that you'll always love him back, even though he's gone Kim doesn't mean it's good-bye, and it doesn't mean that he's let go. Kimi, he will always love you, and you will always love him, but he wants you to move him aside so you can be happy. Have a wedding, having children, and not to die alone."

"But I won't die alone Jack! I won't!"

"You have to try and look at it from a differerent point of view Kim." he tried to reason.

"Don't be kidding me! If it hadn't been for Wuya!" Jack knew what was coming next. "If it hadn't been for Wuya trying to kill me!" She had brought it up so many times, just to make it rain on her, that it was her fault (which it wasn't in everyone's eyes) make the rain of guilt heavier on her every day. "If it wasn't for her..." she whispered. "He would have engaged to me that day! THAT NIGHT!!!" She screamed, again pounding on his chest. "HE WOULD HAVE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM THAT NIGHT...The night that we met! Our month aniversery! He would have asked me to marry him Jack! And I would have said yes! He would have seen my wedding, because he would have been right there next to me! He would have seen my having a child, because he'd be right there, soothing me through it! He wouldn't see me die alone because he would have been right there with me Jack! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHT THERE!" She screamed in cries.

"All hope isn't lost Kimiko...You know you could still be happy, and that would make him happy. And then you would have been even more happy after you saw him again!" He tried to knock sense into her.

"Look at me Jack! I'm a mess, and I've been crying over this for three years! I haven't left the temple in a week because I'd come out every day and cry for 18 hours until someone would come out and get me! I go home to an empty apartment until you get back! Jack, I'm a life screw up!"

Jack now just pulled her into him and Shh'ed her crying to a stop as the rain began to fall harder and harder with every harder sob there was from Kimiko. (obviously, Jack's tactic wasn't working.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko awoke with a jump, clinging to Jack's neck harder than before. He didn't seem to notice though, he was just looking straight forward, clinging to Kimiko's small body even more.

"Jack?"

He didn't answer, which scared her a little bit. She tried to move, but he only held onto her tighter. "Jack...let go!" He still clung onto her as she struggled. Suddenly, his grip loosened. "Thank you." She snapped, but then his grip kept getting lighter and lighter. "O-Okay Jack, you can stop playing stupid, getting a tad bit freaked out that you're going to drop me."

Her worst fear came true. His hands dropped to his side, and she screamed, only holding onto his neck. "Jack!" she yelled at him.

Soon, a smoke clouded around her, and soon she could hear Jack's voice. "Kimiko! God, what happened!?"

"I was just gunna ask you the same question!" she screamed, as he picked her back up. Then he mumbled something, she had to strain to pick up, but she didn't let him notice.

"Shit! Blind gas!"

"What's blind gas!?" she squealed.

"Just close your eyes!"

"You close yours!" she cried out.

"If I do, it'll get to you too, just keep them shut and don't worry about me!" he called out his order, and she took it, trying to hold back the guiltful lump in her throat forming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_..."Okay, Raimundo...what were you doing last?"_

_"Well, I was in the car with my girlfriend, best friend, and his girlfriend..."_

_'Girlfriend...he has a girlfriend...'_

_"What's your girlfriend's name?"_

_"Kimi..." he said, trying to remember._

_Master Fung's eyes widened..._

"Kimi who?" He asked.

"Umm...T-"

"Master Fung, is he getting any better?" Omi asked, as he and Clay walked through the doors.

"Oh my god? Who is that!?" Raimundo tried to stiffle a laugh, even in his current position of pain.

"Who is who? Please, do tell what this means Raimundo!" Omi called out, paranoyed.

"How does he know me?" He asked Master Fung. "And what is up with your big yellow head? Jesus!"He laughed.

Omi's eyes welled as Clay took him aside. "Remember Omi, he doesn't remember you. It would be strange to see a round yellow headed boy when you're in the 9th grade..." Omi nodded and turned while Master Fung was explaining that Omi and Clay were really close friends of his.

"Yeah right, I don't even remember them! Which reminds me...Where is Kimi?"

Both Omi and Clay looked over. "Don't try and get up Raimundo, you are much to hurt."

"Not planning on it baldy."

Master Fung grunted in frustration and strolled over to Omi and Clay. "I was just getting to know what the last name of this girlfriend was. I am still trying to see what he remembers, so my young monks... Do not give anything away to him." Master Fung warned in a whisper.

"Got'cha." Clay made an 'O.K.' sign with his fingers.

Omi, back to his normal self questioned, "I do not understand Clay...You do not 'got' Master Fung...that is most-"

"Omi...You're going a little too far with that...it's an expression." Clay warned away from the subject. Omi just simply nodded and shrugged it off.

"Okay Raimundo...I need to know about this young lady."

Raimundo suddenly grunted in anger, trying to remember. "She...I...I can't..."

"Do not try and struggle, take your time." Master Fung soothed.

"I can't remember her name now. Who is she?"

Master Fung turned a downcast glance at his two young pupils behind him.

They nodded and they were both about to leave when Raimundo spoke, "Wait."

Omi and Clay turned back, along with Master Fung's gaze. "I feel like I know you." He pointed at Clay.

Omi didn't know how to react at Raimundo not knowing him, so his eyes welled and he ran out of the room. "Well...You do." Clay shrugged. Then he just turned and walked out, leaving Raimundo with questions Clay wasn't ready to answer.

"Hey!" He tried to call to him, but Clay was gone.

Master Fung took a sad smile into his features. Raimundo was trying so desperatly to remember all of it, he could see it was a losing battle.

"I need to find Kimi..." Raimundo whispered to himself as trying to move out of the bed.

Master Fung didn't notice, as he was lost in his thoughts. It was only at the point that Raimundo almost fell over out of the bed with pain that he noticed, and quickly took action so Raimundo didn't fall.

"You must rest."

"I have to find Kim!"

"You need to rest, your injuries are much to major."

"I don't care about me! I care about her!" he got angry, in his competitivity, just like before when they were going to get Kimiko.

"Can you describe her to me. Perhaps I could bring her to you."

"Well...Raven black hair and sapphire eyes-"

Master Fung's heart skipped a few beats, he had to think quickly, he knew he couldn't get Kimiko to him. "She was transfered."

"Wh-what?!"

"To a better hospital."

"Why, what was wrong with her?!?!"

"Her ribs were cracked, but other than that, just some cuts and bruises. She told me to tell you to be safe." Tecnically, it wasn't a lie to his student, but it wasn't completly the truth. Kimiko hadn't told Master Fung that...But he knew she had been thinking that.

"Well umm..."

"Raimundo, you must know something."

"Yeah, what?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You are not in the nineth grade."

"What? Course I am."

"How old are you?" He asked in a threatning tone.

"17..."

"You aren't in the nineth grade...When you were fourteen, you were recruited to a temple in China..." Master Fung started the very detailed story, just the way he remembered. All of the Shen Gong Wu hunts, in the perspective of his students' fews and all of the things that happened while at the temple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What was that all about?" Kimiko coughed as she could sense the smoke beginning to get thinner.

"I...I don't know. It could have been anyone trying to get on Chase's good side." Jack said, flying out of the smoke.

"Question." she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Why's it called Blind Gas?"

"Well, it's suppose to make you temporarily blinded, but...false alarm, I guess Chase isn't exactly smart enough to come up with that stuff. But he's gunna come to the temple looking for you, and with Raimundo in the condition that he's in, no one is ready for a fight. But I've got a place to go."

"No." Kimiko said simply.

"What?"

"I'm done hiding. I'm done." She had a fierce determination in her eyes. "Jack, take me back to the temple." she said, her eyes slimming.

"Kim-"

"God Damnit! Just do it!"

He quickly obeyed her orders, flying fast, turning direction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow..." Raimundo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Master Fung just simply nodded.

"Well, can you show me what I've missed?"

"I would need a fellow teammate to do that." His teacher replied simply.

"Why not Omi, he seems determained enough, and it seems to me, according to you, he helped me a lot."

"Omi is crippled..." That's all Master Fung had to say.

"Dang, that's right...what about...Clay...?"

"Raimundo..."

"What?" He asked, feeling frustrated at hard this Fung guy was.

"I believe, meditating might help your memory. Can you walk?"

He got up, and surprisingly, it felt easier to get up than before. "Does being a dragon have healing perks?"

"Everyone has their own strengths." Master Fung started as they walked. "Each of them helping the other. The fire dragon - - warmth and comfort - - used to sooth the body and relax it after the wind, The dragon of water - - cool and calm - - used to cool down the body from the fire, The dragon of earth - - sterdy and safe - - used to reasure the body from the water, and The dragon of Wind - - freeness and security - - used to loosen the body after the earth, then starting over at fire again. Each help each other in a calm contact as to help each other."

"So, does it have healing perks?" He asked again, barely grasping what Master Fung had told him.

"Yes." Raimundo was about to speak, but his teacher stopped him, "Together, the healing process is easy, but alone, they struggle as the next stage cannot complete itself... But nonetheless, those who pocess the power, will heal themselves physically and spiritually easier."

"Now we are at the meditation hall, and I believe, despite your loss of memory, you will be able to proceed with this easily."

Raimundo, although confused, sat cross-legged on the floor. He reacted to this almost instantly by putting his hands in a comfortable position, and closing his eyes. His mind, knowing what he was trying to do, obliviously let his mind calm, and open up.

Memories flooded through him, painful and peaceful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Jack got about ten feet from the ground, Kimiko struggled him and let herself freely fall, feeling the wind breeze by her again. Her eyes flickered with fire as Jack tried to call to her.

She ran as fast as she could to the temple, knowing that she probably didn't have a lot of time before Chase discovered they were gone. "Master Fung! Clay! Omi!" she called to all of them.

Clay came hurriedly to her aid, obviously joyed to hear her voice. "Kim!"

"Clay!" she breathed, jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you." happiness swelled over her.

"Me too..."

"How's everyone?"

"Peachy, yourself?"

"Oh just great..."

"Where's Jack?"

"He's back, I sorta jumped him at last minute." she giggled in his arms.

"Glad you're here, but won't Chase come for you?"

"Yeah...but I'll be ready..." Kimiko nodded in determination.

Clay didn't let her hope die, he smiled with just as much feriosity as she had in her eyes.

"Get some rest?" Clay asked her.

"Just a small bit, I wanna check on Raimundo a little later. I have a feeling Master Fung is still with him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...thanks Clay." she whispered in his ear. He pushed his lips against her cheek as she blushed fiercly.

"You're welcome lil' la'y."

She waved her hand as she lightly limped down the hall, although she couldn't believe she was going to sleep at a time like this... She needed it.

Clay smiled just as Jack came up behind him. "She's great..." Jack sigh.

"Yeap." He sigh. "Too bad we all already know her choice."

"Huh?"

"We all know...an' so do you Jac'...Every'o'y knows who she lo'es."

Jack's mind quivered. He hated to admit it, after all that Kimiko had done. She'd kissed him... Made out with him... Hugged him... Snuggled into his arms... Asked for his help... Everything, and yet... He knew who she really loved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko was brushing her waist long hair down after being out in the rain all day. She grabbed her keys off of the small table in her living room and briskly walked out of the apartment door, locking it on the way out.

On her back was a backpack, and in her purse was a plane ticket to China...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_When at her destination, she saw it strangely empty. She spat on the ground in irritation. "No one should forget him like this..." she muttered. She walked over to a grassy spot, below a tree, with a small stone gravestone infront of it._

In Loving Memory:

Raimundo Pedrosa

A great warrior, leader, dragon, and friend.

A soon-to-be father, and soon-to-be husband.

1990-2007

_Kimiko's vision fogged as it began to rain again. Whenever she cried...it rained..._

_Whenever she was unhappy, the wind would pick up slightly...trying to sooth her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Master Fung..." Raimundo breathed.

"Yes Raimundo?"

"Where is the fire dragon? Kimiko...and...why did she seem so much like my girlfriend when I first woke up?"

Master Fung didn't really know how to answer the question, but he was about to respond when Clay came in.

"Sorry if I'm in'errup'in'..." Clay trailed.

"Not at all Clay, what is the matter Young Monk."

"Kim's back." he said, Master Fung and Raimundo both got to their feet. "Yeah...I told her to get a little rest while I got you guys...thought it'd take longer to find you."

"Can I see her?" Raimundo asked anxiously.

Master Fung bowed to Clay, as he did back, and then turned to Raimundo. "Are you ready?"

"I think I am. I remember a lot more about Kimiko now... And I need a few answers only she can give."

"Be whise Raimundo... She is just coming back from Chase Young with Jack Spicer's help. " Raimundo cringed. "She may need time to accumulate that you do not remember her, but you know her." They both bowed to each other, and Raimundo limped off.

"I won'er how he's doin' so goo'." Clay sigh. His best friend went off to try and convince his crush that he's the one for her... It was a pity, but in Clay's heart, he knew that between him and Kimiko...things could never work... They were too different.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kim!" Raimundo called to see her puffy red eyes look at him with surprise.

"Raimundo?"

"Kimiko...what's wrong...?"

Tears escaped her eyes once more. "I...I thought you were dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long update, busy busy...anyways please review and keep reading, thanks a million guys, give me more reviews, I'll update faster! Make me happy and take 30 seconds from your life! Please... :D


	10. Chapter 9: Leave

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 9...Leave**

_..."Kim!" Raimundo called to see her puffy red eyes look at him with surprise._

_"Raimundo?"_

_"Kimiko...what's wrong...?"_

_Tears escaped her eyes once more. "I...I thought you were dead."..._

* * *

"What?" He asked with shock.

"It all seemed so real..." she whispered to herself, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kimiko..."

"Wait." Her head snapped up and looked him in the eye eagerly. "You...you know me?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time..." she urged.

"Master Fung told me everything. Although I don't remember it...I do know it."

"So you don't remember me? But you know me..."

"Mmm...that's funny. Master Fung said it would take longer."

"And why's that?" Anger filled her voice slightly as she put her hands to her hips.

"Well...You just coming back from-"

"KIMIKO!" There was a scream.

Raimundo turned, and seeing who it was, stepped defensivly infront of Kim. "Get out of here!"

"Excuse you... Kimiko, jesus don't scare me like that, you ran me out of breath before I hit the ground!"

"Sorry." she shrugged, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Kim, what's wrong." He took a step closer.

"Stay away from her Spicer!" Raimundo growled the threat.

"Wow, he remembers?" Jack asked Kimiko, completly ignoring Raimundo.

"He knows, but he doesn't remember." she answered simply, also ignoring Raimundo.

"That's lusid..." Jack muttered, taking a few more steps to her.

"I said stay away from her!" He punched Jack in the nose and Kimiko shrieked.

"Raimundo!" he ran to help the surprised Jack back to his feet. Jack only wore a scowl.

"You-"

"Please Jack, he doesn't know..."

"Yes he does!" Jack spat at Kimiko.

(To get this across, the wind power will come natually to Raimundo, so this is showing advantage to Jack... Raimundo is at full power, but this is Jack's change... KK? thanks!)

"Jack!" Kimiko tried to pull him back, but he shrugged her hand off.

Jack filled the gap between Raimundo and himself quickly, but Raimundo showed he wasn't backing down.

Kimiko began to back up, but ran into someone. She spun around to see a confused Omi infront of her.

"What is-"

"Omi, you have to stop this!" Kimiko pleaded.

"But-"

"Please." she begged.

Omi peaked around her shoulder and saw Raimundo use his wind power. It made Jack go back, but he dug his shoes into the ground, and went forward against the wind's will. Once he got close enough, he smacked Raimundo square in the jaw. Everyone heard it crack.

Raimundo fell to the ground, sudden injuries catching up to him.

"Raimundo!" his fellow teammates cried out. Kimiko ran to his side as Omi tried to catch up. (with his leg)

Jack looked at his own hand, stunned.

* * *

**Jack's PoV**

I smacked Raimundo square in the jaw, and I knew everyone heard it crack.

He fell to the ground, obviously sudden injuries, and old ones caught up to him.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko and Omi cried. They both went to his side.

I looked at my own hand, totally stunned.

Why would I do such a thing? Knowing Kimiko cared about him. Is that the reason? I think so... It's because I know Kimiko won't choose me. I'm too much of a freak. She wouldn't ever love me. I'm not greater than that loser I was a few days ago. I thought this had changed me... But I guess not. Chase will never let me back in now. Unless, I redeem myself with something. Or fake it...

Do I really want back in? Knowing I will always get that shock when I throw a punch at one of these four? And when it comes down to me fighting her... Will I be able to? In showdowns, will I let her win? I dunno..

I finally snapped out of my own thoughts to see Kimiko and Omi try to wake Raimundo back up. I guess he slipped out of conscisness again...shame. Really, it's not sarcasm. I feel bad for him, because I'm responsible.

YUCK! These are Xiaolin Losers Spicer, LOSERS!!! Only here cause of Kimiko, but no... I can't see myself victum to good again... I can't.

I turned and ran away from them. As soon as I heard Kimiko call my name, Half of my muscles wanted me to stop and go back, but the other half kept me going. Just keep going you idiot! I kept telling myself...

Sometimes that good part of my mind is such a bastard...

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

"Jack!" I called. No good, he left. I wonder why. No, I don't care. Not now, Raimundo's not awake anymore.

Damn you Jack!

"Come on Rai, wake up... please..." I whispered softly.

"Raimundo, do wake up!" Omi called loudly.

Two totally different tactics. And they both weren't working.

"Bastard Jack..." I aimed a small link of swear words to him, but he wouldn't hear me anyways.

"I shall go get Master Fung!" Omi said knowingly, that I had tactics that I didn't want to use infront of him.

I smalled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Omi..."

He smiled viciously and hobble off. I smiled in sort of a pity way. I felt bad that Omi already knew I wouldn't be choosing him. Everyone knew already. It'd be Raimundo, Jack... Or Chase. That's what was sad. They still faught for it... But why?

I shooed the thoughts away with a shake of my head. "Rai baby, come on, wake up!" I thought I'd use everyone's absence to my advantage, as Omi almost bluntly pointed out.

I leaned down next to him. "Raimundo, if you wake up, I'll love you... And if you wake up with memory, I'll love you forever..." I whispered to him, water filling my eyes.

There was no stir.

I screamed in rage and threw a fire ball at the wall. "Oops..." I giggled to myself despite the situation.

Then, I found a stir. He peeked open one eye, and I know a blush came to my face, because, I almost knew what I expected to come next.

It would be a Raimundo says 'You better live up to that!' and I'll say, 'hey it worked! And nope I just did that to wake up up!' and he'll say 'Then I should go back to faking my coma.' then I'd punch him.

But I knew what would come next. A Raimundo I didn't know... Without his memory, he wasn't the Raimundo everybody knew and loved.

"Do you honestly mean that Kim?" he asked, getting up slowly with pain.

My eyes widened first. My face light up. And then a huge grin came to my face. I lunged myself at him, knowing for sure...

It was the Raimundo I loved.

"You remember then?" I cried into his chest.

"Yeah...Thank god Jack punched me, eh?" he laughed.

"Oh Rai..." I cried harder and harder. But, I found myself laughing too.

"Why're you laughing?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I missed you!" I cried, almost answering his question.

"You're away from Chase?"

"For now!" I cried, still laughing.

He pulled me back to see my red puffy eyes, from crying, and my pink cheeks from laughing. A smile danced upon his lips as that old spark darted around his eyes, just like it used to.

I know that spark that had been unknowingly (by everyone else) gone had found its way back to my eyes as well.

The tears stopped, my eyes became less puffy, and my cheeks went back to the natual and soft shade of pink, like always.

"Do I pass...?" he asked.

"You're back..." I whispered back to him.

"I am back. I'm home!" He wrapped his arms around my neck once more, and I sat thinking for a moment.

"Yes...Home..." I then pulled my arms around his waist carefully.

"Where is Jack?" He blurted out.

"I...I dunno. He ran off..." I suddenly remembered and jumped up.

"Kim-"

"I gotta go get him!" I yelled, leaving Raimundo there, knowing he wouldn't follow.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Kimiko ran down the hall, and stopped when he heard a number of continuous sighs. She peeked her head into Raimundo's room to see Jack sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jack?"

"Kim!" he stood up, looking scared she was going to do something to him for punching Raimundo.

"I'm not mad Jack... You actually helped..."

"Huh?"

"Raimundo's awake now... And he has his memory back."

"He does... That's great!" Jack smiled fakely, but Kimiko was too concerned about what she had to say next to notice. _That bastard... why'd I have to punch him. He would have still been so incredibly lost!_

"Jack..."

"What?" He asked, going to her, ready to give a warm hug.

As he began to wrap around her, she pushed away. "Jack, now that Raimundo..."

Jack's eyes widened.

"... Is awake..."

"Kim-"

"I've made my choice!" she blurted out.

Jack was speachless. He thought she was going to say something more on the lines of 'I can't see you anymore.' Not pretty much saying, 'I've decided to stay with the Xiaolin Losers, and choose one of them.' Cause he sure as hell knew she wouldn't pick Chase. _Lemme refrase... She pretty much said, 'Raimundo is my choice...'_

"I'm sorry..." she turned and burried her head in her hands, crying hard, but quietly.

Jack couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He simply shuffled a step to her, to try to comfort her, and tell her he understood, but she spoke at his movement.

Her voice was strong, with no tears, and with no regret. "I think you should leave."

"Kim-"

"Stop calling me Kim..." She whispered fiercly.

"Fine... Kimiko-"

"You need to leave."

"But-"

"Leave Jack..."

"B-"

"go!" she raised her voice

He narrowed his eyes as walked past her. "I don't know what I saw in you... You're nothing than a cheat. Once the one you want comes back, you let loose the others."

"GET THE HELL OUT...LEAVE!!" she screamed, throwing some fireballs at him. He shook his head as he was out of her range, and flew back to Chase. Ready to get down to business with this war.

_

* * *

_

When everyone knew that Raimundo's memory was back. Clay and Omi knew she'd chosen. And they seemed utterly alright with it. _A mere school crush... _they both had said (after Clay had explained it to him), but they did see that Kimiko plus Raimundo... Fire plus Wind... meant true love.

Kimiko smiled at Clay and Omi's understanding as she supported Raimundo.

Looking up into those emerald eyes, she remembered her dreams, which sent shivers up and down her spine. She hoped the rest of it didn't come true.

Suddenly, she realized she had a long overdue girlchat, so she smiled at the boys, and let them talk stragity for when Chase came crawling back, if he did, and Kimiko went to go call Kieko.

Picking up her cell phone, she saw she had about fifteen missed calls. She flipped open her phone, and saaw they were all from her father or Kieko.

Pressing the call botton, she waited until her friend picked up. Surely she wouldn't pass up a call from Kimiko when she herself had tried to call fifteen times.

(_Italic - Kimiko **Itlaic bold - Kieko)**_

**_Hello?_**

_Kieko!_

**_Kimi?_**

_Yes!_

**_Oh my god! Kimi! How are you? What's up? Why haven't you called? What's up with all of these boys I've heard too much about? What's up with your secret luver Raimundo!? What's training like? What's flyin on a dragon been like? How's that fire power? The wu?-_**

_Kieko?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Have a spaz._

**_Sorry... I'm just so excited you actually returned one of my fifteen calls!_**

_Heh. To answer your questions in order, peachy, nothing really, trouble, nothing really, accept they all gave me notes that said they love me (the baddies included), we're going out now, it's okay, but hard, Dojo's cool, pretty fun love shooting fire at people when I'm mad, and I can't complain, but there hasn't really been any active lately._

**_I see, I see... Well- Wait! So you're saying Chase, Jack, Raimundo, Clay, AND Omi said they loved you. And in the end... You're going out with Raimundo?!!? Congrats girl!!_**

_Jack is pissed._

**_Whiney?_**

_No just pissed. He has matured since they launched the attack on the temple. It's weird..._

**_Prolly just some gimick to get you to like him..._**

_So smart Kieko._

**_I take pride... and I've been doing my studying!_**

_Well... I don't think the baddies aren't quite finished with us yet._

**_I bet you can take them...!_**

_With how hurt everyone is, I seriously doubt that._

**_Ye of little faith!_**

_Hey!_

**_What?_**

_By the way, how's everything there?_

**_Just great. I miss you tones! But I got a boyfriend!!!!_**

_Oh my god! No way! Who is he?!?!_

**_You should know him, his name is Charlie!_**

_That... That one really hot exchange student?!?_

**_Yes! He came back after you left, and he said he was to stay! He also started talking to me a bounch, and we started hanging out, and then he asked me out!_**

_That's great Kieko!_

**_I know..._**

_He look the same?_

**_Umm... No actually, a tone different._**

_Really? What's he look like?_

**_Well, he must have been going to American, but I think he got the wrong style. Course, everyone thinks he looks hot like this, but..._**

_Just tell me, it can't be all that bad._

**_Well, he wears these black short boot type things, black pants, a black long jacket, umm black fingerless really short glove things, black mascara under his eyes..._**

Kimiko's brow furried. Mascara under the eyes...

**_Red flaming hair, goggles on his head, and red eyes...That's him!_**

Kimiko's eyes widened as she dropped the phone into her lap. She could hear her friend call out her name, but she didn't bother moving... She was petrified...

* * *

Dun dun dun! haha, surprising twist at the end. I dunno about this chapter, it seems like crap... But it should have made every RaixKim fan happy haha... Okay well please review, otherwhise the updates will keep coming slow! Hope you liked it, pie for everyone who reviews and keeps reading... I still think this is a very craptastic chapter! review: D 


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

**Love, War, and Choices**

**Chapter 10...Truth**

_**Kimiko if you don't reply, I'm just going to hang up.**_

_Kieko...Dump him. It's not the real him._

_**What... Are you crazy Kim? It's really him.**_

_No Kieko, it ain't him... For your own sake, that I don't wanna freak you out from... Dump him. Take advice from your best friend._

_**Kim-**_

_Please._

_**No.**_

_Trust me._

_**No, I am not dumping him because of you! You are probably just jelous of me and him cause you've had a major crush on him for like ever! And ya know what Kimiko, why can't you just trust MY judgement when I pick guys!?**_

_Kieko, it's too hard to explain to you right now. I just need to... This time more than ever, to trust me and dump him. No I'm not jelous I'M GOING OUT WITH A GUY I'VE HAD A FRICKEN CRUSH ON FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS!!!_

_**See? That's a sign! IF I WAS REALLY YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU WOULDN'T FREAK OUT ON ME!!**_

_IF YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND YOU WOULDN'T EITHER!! AND ONTOP OF THAT, YOU'D TRUST ME!!_

_**IF YOU WERE TRULY MY BEST FRIEND YOU'D TRUST ME AND MY JUDGEMENT!!**_

_If you were really my friend you'd trust mine..._

Kimiko hung up after her last line, not wanting to cry on the phone on an arguement with her best friend... Because Jack Spicer.

She got up roughly and stomped out of her cubicle, heading to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. On her way she almost ran into Clay.

"Get outa my way..." Kimiko mumbled, but Clay luckily didn't hear it.

"Heya Kimiko." Clay smiled at her.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Kimiko screamed in his face, and then stomping even louder off.

Suddenly Raimundo came swinging around the corner on newly found crutches with a confused expression. "What's up Clay?"

"You're girlfrien' is ac'in' kinda funny Rai."

"Why?"

"I sai' 'hi' to her, an' she screame'... As you migh' have hear'."

"So you saying you want me to talk to a flaming female who, no matter who it was, could shoot fire out of her hands and third degree burn anyone who even came in a range of twenty feet of her besides Omi?"

"Well, when you pu' i' tha' way..."

"I'll go talk to her..." Raimundo smirked at Clay who simply rolled his eyes and kept walking on his way.

As Raimundo walked, he felt a sudden lift of strength, and began to feel a little unstable, less confident, and more to himself than usual. He knew that feeling... Someone was using the Sun Chi lantern. He kept going to see Kimiko starting grass on fire rapidly with one hand, spinning around, getting a good thirty feet radius around her in a circle (because she was spinning). Then, water would pour gracefully out of her hands to put out the fire, then wind would sweep the water away peacefully, then in a soothing movement, new grass would grow back. Then the process was repeated, the fire sounding with blood curdling and raging screams, the water with some deep breaths, the wind with over dramatic sighs, and the earth with a smile, which soon turned into the same raging screams again.

"Kimiko." Raimundo said softly.

Kimiko spun around, fire widely coming out of her hands in the process. Her eyes looked troubled, but when they saw his concerned face, the fire went out as soon as it started, and her eyes went back to the peacefully orbs of sapphire blue. "Rai..." she breathed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N... Nothing."

"Don't lie Kim. Only someone with something on their mind would use the Sun Chi lantern to go through processes of tragic grass life."

She laughed at the way he put it. He smiled when she laughed... He loved when he made her laugh...

"Raimundo... I can tell you something without you telling anyone else, right?"

"Yeah, course Kim."

"Jack's trying to mess with me... Or, at least was. He said he cared about me... Loved me even... And... He was going out with Kieko!" she cried out, running to him, and sobbing into his chest. "He...He told me...when the ones...I...loved...came back I...abandon the ones who helped me th...through the time!" she cried harder, and he dropped his crutches to cling around her as tight as he could without injuring her ribs and his own injuries.

"Shh... Kim, it's alright..."

"No! No Raimundo... It's not... Jack is turning my best friend against me!"

"Kimiko, I'm sure it's just a harmless fight. She'll get over it. I promise you that..." He tried to sooth. She pushed away and looked into his eyes.

"I appreciate your effort, but I'm going to need to knock some sense into Jack!" she stomped off, knowing she could be much faster than her limping boyfriend. By the time she'd gotton to the Shen Gong Wu vault, the Sun Chi lantern had deactivated. But she didn't have to worry... She knew in the end Raimundo would let her go.

Pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws, she slipped them on just as Raimundo came into the doorway of the now closed vault.

"Kimiko, please don't go..." He warned.

"Or what? Wait until my friend just breaks up with Jack? No way. I'm sorry Raimundo, but I have to go!" she slashed through the air, making a gash, not wanting to hear his reaction, she jumped through.

* * *

She crashed onto something soft... Then she smelt the scent of machinery on what her head was resting on. She realized it to be Jack's hair... which meant... 

Kimiko jumped up.

He scowled at her.

She glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, turning over to face her. She held her petite body off of him as she glared into his eyes.

There was no reply, but rather a trance between the two pairs of eyes, but suddenly, she pulled away. Hauling herself up, she decided to speak. "I want answers."

"Answers to what? Did your boyfriend turn on you, and now you're crawling back to me?"

"No!" she spat, slapping him across the cheek. Tears whelled her already puffy eyes as she slapped him again. Finally, when she moved her hand to slap him again, he grabbed her wrist.

"Right now it's Kimiko - - 2 and Jack - - 0, but that could even our real soon if you don't chill and speak!"

"You're going to hurt her... If you do I swear it I'll-"

"You'll what Kimiko? Kill me? I know you wouldn't be able to do that... I KNOW you wouldn't be able to do that... I know it."

"DON'T AVOID WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY!" She screamed, a fire ball letting loose and hitting a few Jackbots.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!!!" another one let loose, this time hitting a light, making the glass break.

"Well then call me stupid!" He screamed back.

"YOU BREAK KIEKO'S HEART, YOU DIE REAL FAST, AND REAL SOON! YOU HURT HER IN ANYWAY! YOU'RE DEAD REAL FAST REAL SOON!" she lowered her voice. "You only go out with her for a sake of hurting me, and mine and her's friendship... You die real fast... Real soon. And I honestly mean it Spicer... I honestly do."

"It's my own free will I can do what I wish with it." he said simply, beginning to turn, but a scream errupted from what he thought Kimiko's mouth... But it was his.

Kimiko had thrown a fireball at his arm, and another getting him in the leg, another in the waist, and one on his cheek. She had then pushed him against a wall, not caring what he hit.

"You are now the enimee (sp) Spicer. And I will go full out if you push me to it. You mess with my life, I mess with you're health. That's the way things are going to go. Now, I'm going back to the temple. Texting Kieko a picture of you, asking her if you're the guy she's going out with... And saying it's Jack Spicer. That's the way it's going to go, and if she breaks up with you... You blame yourself. If she doesn't, you better hurry your ass up to break up with her! Or there'll be more burns... Bigger, and harder." the fire raged down in her eyes as she let go of his shirt. She turned around and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Be ready for anything Spicer." is all she said, a hint of evil (to Jack) in her voice. Kimiko gashed the air and jumped through into the purple- gray oblivian.

"I intend to be Kimiko..." Jack said, coming out from behind a corner, looking at his selfbot's horrible burns. Even to the metal... He flinched at the thought of HIM actually getting those burns. "And I'm going to fight even you if I have to... Because now I know how to make you mad..."

* * *

Kimiko landed in the courtyard where Raimundo was sitting in the grass by the pond. He didn't hear her land, and was simply sitting there, looking at the water. 

She walked quietly over to him and sat down, kissing him on the cheek.

When he didn't speak, or even turn, she cocked her head and spoke. "Rai?"

"Yeah Kim?" his lips moved slowly, as if pained.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was afraid..."

"Of what?" she asked, staring into the water.

There was no answer. She took this time to pick a lily blossom, as she did a few days ago and let it go into the water. Kimiko's sapphire eyes followed the lily, and she knew that Raimundo's were too.

The lily hit something, but only Raimundo looked up to see what it hit.

It was a white swan.

"Kim, look." As soon as Raimundo spoke, it flew away, blending just well enough that Kimiko couldn't see anything.

"What?"

"It was a swan."

"I'm sorry Raimundo..."

"For what?"

"Leaving... After you told me not to..."

"It's okay Kim. But I hope you knocked some sense into him."

"Heh, some first degree burns, a few slaps, and him getting pinned to a wall with some harsh death warnings to him, I think I did enough."

"Knowing Jack, I bet you did."

"I don't know..."

"What?" Raimundo now turned to her, confused.

"He's changed... He's not that same Jack we knew... It's like he's more evil... But now, when I was there, he seemed back to that whimp. It's like a split personality."

"Weird..."

"That's why I don't think it was him."

"What?"

"It wasn't him, It was his Selfbot. I knew it the minute I slapped him. He was there though. As the Selfbot, and I looked at the light that had shattered, I followed, and I saw him hiding... Watching what I was saying. I knew it wasn't him... That's why I just warned."

"No way..." He whispered.

"Yes way..." she smiled and kissed him. They stayed like that, in each other's arms for a while, and then Kimiko suddenly pulled back.

"I have to text Kieko..." she got up in a hurry and ran into one of the many temple buildings.

Raimundo simply sigh, and looked back to the pond to see the swan sitting there again. He chuckled at it, and got up himself.

* * *

Kimiko, in the comfort of her own mat, got out her cell phone and pulled up her camera. She hoped sometime with Chase Young, it had taken an auto picture, as her phone did sometimes. Perfect. Luck was on her side. She found a pretty good picture, showing at least his waist up, which was good. She put it on a text and wrote: 

_Kieko, _

_Is this the guy you're going out with?_

_Picture_

_It's Jack Spicer._

She pressed send to speed #1, and watched it go.

Kimiko waited, and as if on que, a couple minutes later she got a call.

She picked it up. (_Italic - Kimiko, __**Bold Italic - Kieko)**_

_Hello?_

_**Kimiko, I'm so sorry!**_

_It's okay Kieko._

_**No, no it's not...**_

_Yes, because... I warned Jack... And, this might be good..._

_**How can I help?**_

_Don't break up with him just yet... I'll give you more later, but right now, I have to go..._

_**Kim-**_

_Bye Kieko!_

_**See ya Kim...**_

Kimiko sigh and hung up. Suddenly Omi came in.

"Kimiko!" he said, so cheerful, it almost scared her.

"Hey Omi..." she smiled.

"What is down?"

"Up?"

"That too!" he put up a finger, and that's when Kimiko noticed he wasn't on crutches. "No crutches anymore?"

"I believe not... Master Fung told me I was mooost welcome to not have crutches for a while, or forever if my leg stopped hurting."

Kimiko laughed. "Forever?"

"Yes! Mooost indeed!"

"Well, what's up Omi?"

"Master Fung wishes of all of us to come see him."

"Okay, I'm coming, you go ahead." She smiled as he ran off with a slight limp.

Kimiko frowned. "Damn you Chase." She got up and walked out of her cubicle.

* * *

After everyone settled down infront of Master Fung in the meditation hall, he spoke to them. 

"My young monks, do you know what today is?"

"Umm... Febuary 17th?" Raimundo scratched his head.

"Anyone else?"

"20?" Omi asked. Kimiko giggled.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone thought for a moment, but Kimiko answered, "March?"

"You are close Kimiko... Clay?"

His eyes widened. "March for'eenth?"

Master Fung nodded sorrowfully.

"No way!" Kimiko and Raimundo said at once.

"Yes... Kimiko had been gone with Chase longer than anyone knew, Raimundo had lost his memory for longer... Everyone was wounded for longer that it should have taken to heal..." He stopped there, not wanting to shock them anymore.

"So It's been a month?" Kimiko asked.

Master Fung again nodded.

"I will allow you sometime to think this over, on what you have missed, but I expect to see you for training in a half an hour... We must be ready. This war is not over."

As he left, everyone just stared at the door. And after his footsteps faded, they all whipped their heads to look at each other.

"That would mean..." Kimiko started.

"You and Raimundo..." Clay kept going.

"We've been going out for a good three weeks."

"It doesn't make any sense..." Kimiko thought outloud.

"Do you think it is Spicer's and Chase Young's ways of trade of the tricks?" Omi asked.

"That was a very confusing sentence." Kimiko laughed.

"Don't you mean Tricks of the trade?"

"That would make no sense Raimundo!"

Raimundo simply put his hand over his face.

Kimiko went to comfort him, but then her memory began to kick in... It was her dream... A month... after the fight... It was pretty much their month aniversery... It was the day they came to this temple...

Kimiko's dream...It could come true...

* * *

Ooo, there is your chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and so sorry it was very uneventful... And it was craptastic, but that is okay I guess... Because it was leading into the interesting and sorta predictable chapter next... Which, I know I'm excited to write!!! But, not excited to read it over... I mean, you guys read the chapters before, you should all know what's coming... Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, and please review... I know it was crap, but still please review & keep reading. Thanks a million! 


	12. Chapter 11: Try and Stop It

**Love, War, and Choices**

**Chapter 11...Try and Stop It**

**Kimiko's PoV**

"Kim, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked, putting his arm around me.

"Huh? What?" I asked, completely snapping out of my engulfing fears.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, you seem sorta out of it since Master Fung told us the date..."

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." I tried to smile.

"Okay." He shrugged and walked off. It was weird... Normally, Raimundo would push harder than that. I wonder...

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts when Omi began to scream stuff. I turned to him, to see him red in the face, and breathing hard. Poor little guy... Rai sure took a lot out of him with their... accident.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PUT THE BUTTER IN THE FRIDGE THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!"

Clay and I both looked at each other a little confused. "Par'ner, you alrigh'?"

"He put the butter in the fridge!" Omi lowered his voice to a mere confused call.

"Who?"

"And what butter?" I asked, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Dojo... He put the butter in the fridge!"

"It's suppose to go there Omi." I smiled.

"Ooo no, Dojo is suppose to let the _girl _do that job." He eyes me up.

"Excuse me?" Since when did Omi bring up being so sexist again.

"You are suppose to cook, and clean up the food!"

"Omi, you haven't said anything about your _Ancient Guide to Females _book in over two years, why the sudden outburst?"

"Outburst? That does not make any sense."

"Neither do you par'ner." Clay shrugged at me.

"Dojo's not even in here Omi." I said, dodging his bad slang.

"Yes he is!" He pointed to Dojo who looked just as confused as we were at the butter situation.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Dojo... Did you put any butter in the fridge?"

"No..."

"I think Omi's a bi' ou'a i' today." Clay stated.

"Perhaps..." He said shaking his head. "Shall I-"

"Just go get some sleep." I smiled at him.

"Okay!" He ran off, only dodging a couple of walls by inches.

"That wasn't just totally random..." I was still confused by Omi's outburst.

"Whatever, the kid's prolly just tired, that's all." Dojo shrugged, going off with his business.

"You know what's weird Clay?" I asked, suddenly realizing something.

"What?"

"It's been a LONG time since a Wu has activated."

"You're right..."

"Weird..."

"It's probably just because the war..." Clay also walked off, wanting to go eat something.

My eyes widened as I remembered... This was a war. Wow, some war. Almost no action. Which was good in a way... With three of my teammates like still horribly injured, it wouldn't be a good thing...

* * *

"Kimiko!" I heard someone call out my name, and I spun around. Raimundo was standing there smirking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound a thousand miles off.

"I got a surprise for you, come with me." He beckoned me over, and once I went over, he blindfolded me.

"What the-"

"Don't worry... It wouldn't be a surprise without the classic blindfold."

"Raimundoo!" I whined and hissed at the same time.

"Don't complain you hot head."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's true!"

"Hmmph." I pretended to pout.

I could tell he dropped his crutches, and was using a bit of wind power to really hold himself up... Or he was really getting better. I was happy at the thought of him being off crutches.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Raimundo, where are we going?"

"Hold on! I just want you to see!"

"I can't see!" Kimiko pointed out.

"Well, I will take the blindfold off in a moment, just hold on..." he laughed as he stopped the both of them... "Okay, before I take this off...Look straight ahead and don't let anything distract you...just keep looking forward...and, you should know...I did this with no wind power at all...only with my two hands."

She giggled and nodded. Then, as Raimundo's old Apprentice Sash was taken off of her eyes, and, doing just what she was told looking straight forward, she gasp.

"Raimundo! It...it's beautiful!" she whispered as he hugged her from behind.

"All with my two hands..." he laughed..."I'm sorry if it ain't the best...took forever to do on crutches..."

"It's perfect!" she turned and kissed him, as she led him off of the hill. "Now it's your turn for your surprise!" she laughed.

"I get one too?" he asked, laughing aswell.

"Yeah!"

There, on the other side of the hill was a meadow...All of it grass green, except for some acceptions of a few missed flowers.

Raimundo had picked almost every flower in the meadow (all of them being pink) and had layed them in a giant heart with a K + R inside.

* * *

"Come on Kimiko...how much further!" he whined.

"Oh stop, least you aren't blind folded!"

"Good point...But you would have never been able to lead me."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking girl! Joking..."

"Good..." she kissed him, but in doing so, she put her sash around his eyes.

"Kiiiiim."

"Don't whine, or you don't get your present!"

"Fine, fine..."

She led him carefully to a tree. "You gotta look straight foward at a kneel."

"Huh?"

"Just kneel and look straight forward!" she snapped in a playful tone.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh girl!"

She then took her old sash off from his eyes, and he saw a heart engraved fiery into a tree with KT and RP in the middle. Then, next to it...There was a plastic rose. The plastic melted, again by fire, onto the tree, so it stayed right next to the heart.

"Okay, what's this?"

"You don't get it?" she asked disappointedly.

"Let's say I'm stupid..." that lightened her face as she smiled and kissed him. Then moving to his ear she whispered.

"Our initials are in the heart...and...that flower up there...I'll love you until it dies..."

"But it's fake..." he thought outloud.

"That's the point." she said, still in a whisper.

Then her eyes widened. She had just realized what happened. Exactly the same. (yes if some of you are wondering, I did copy paste lawlz).

"Thanks..." He whispered back to her, and was about to kiss her, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"No...nothing..." She began to panic, she hoped they didn't come... _Please say they don't..._

"Don't lie to me Kimiko Tohomiko... I know when there's something wrong with you. I've spent two and a half years around you... I'd know..."

She had to smile at the thought of him and her... It was a great thought. But it was soon interrupted.

The tree started to tip as tears began to find their way to my eyes. Then, when it fell over, my head almost autimatically glared at them, along with Raimundo.

"Haven't you already bothered us enough?" Raimundo spat at everyone standing there.

Jack, Hannibal, Wuya, and Chase just simply laughed. "Not quite Dragon of Wind!" Chase crackled.

Kimiko growled lowly, but then Omi and Clay came crashing out, scowling just as bad at their enimies.

Then, they jumped into action, all taking their own choice, but... It was mostly already planned out. Raimundo would take Chase, Kimiko would take Wuya, Clay of course took Jack, the bots, and panthers, and Omi took Hannibal.

The fight had now gone on for several hours, not stopping. Everyone thought that if this war started over a month ago, and there were little attacks here and there. It was a might long war...

The fighting went on, and everyone was doing extremely well. Kimiko glanced at Omi and saw that he was taking Hannibal fast, but... To her, his speed was still well. Taking a glance at Clay next, she saw he easily outstrengthed all of them.

Then they all took a long enough glance (including the baddies) at Raimundo and Chase. He was doing extremely, although it wasn't his best fight, he was still doing great.

Kimiko herself was doing great aswell, that is, until Wuya decided to play dirty. She gave a low growl as Wuya knocked down temple walls around them, making them crumble faster than anyone could quiver.

"Wuya, you old hag! Just give it up! Chase won't give you your full power back yet, so there is not even a slight chance you can beat me!" Kimiko screached bluntly in her face in hand to hand combat, with the help of some fiery fingertips.

"My my, what naughty talk for a little girl like you...You know it's not a good thing to _gloat!"_ She emphasized the last word because she had fell back into a bridge, Kimiko's fire only fringing her hair.

"I must give you credit Wuya..." Kimiko laughed. "I'm surprised you can bend like that, being over 1500 years old!"

"Ack!" Wuya spat on the ground and lunged for Kimiko's neck, who gladly dodged by an inch.

"I won't give you credit there Kimiko...for having all of that youth...You sure cannot use it to it's fullest!"

"Haha! Truly a treat...Wuya...Telling _me _what I can and cannot do...when she don't know me like that...when she doesn't know my ability! It's a true treat right there!"

"You gloat way to much..."

"Blame Jack!" Kimiko found herself giving another angry punch at Wuya's face with fire at hand...literally.

"Let's see if we can fix that!" Wuya smirked, glancing above Kimiko's head.

She then shot a bluish-green bolt at Kimiko, that hit her square in the chest, stunning her.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, angered by the act. He went and punched Wuya in the back, making her lose her aim and hit one of the remaining walls of the temple, just behind Kimiko.

"NOOOO!!!" Raimundo screamed out of pure horror this time at Kimiko, who was still standing there, tears rolling down her face, but her staring straight ahead, prepairing to die.

Raimundo used his wind power to get to Kimiko.

While he was running, screaming, and shouting to her to move, she thought of something.

"Wuya... Can't get that much power unless..." Kimiko gasped silently. "Raimundo defeated Chase... He did it... " She couldn't help but smile at the happiness, but obviously it just made her look more upset to Raimundo. Because he sped up.

_No, please... Go slower, trip, fall... Get punched in the gut... Anything. Just please, don't have it like my nightmare... Don't let him die... Please Raimundo._

Kimiko thought hard as she heard the wall crumble, and she could almost feel it was waving too bad... Raimundo ran at her, and it was as though time slowed.

As his warm arms wrapped around her waist, Kimiko almost wanted to just grap on and hug him, stopping the wall from falling. She knew this would be the last time that she would feel his touch... Ever again...

She was thrown out of the way, and a new hope flickered into her mind, making time speed again. Hopefully, Raimundo made it out.

Kimiko glanced back and saw... Raimundo didn't... The stone had just barely scratched her ankle. A scream that froze everyone's warm blood, along with curdling it escaped her lips. Raimundo then glanced over.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" Her scream turned into. His eyes flickered with hope, and a strange smiled danced upon his lips as he saw her safe. Her face tearstained... Definatly not the way he would want his last picture of his love to be, but... Nonetheless safe, and that's all that mattered.

Kimiko turned her head away. She couldn't watch him die. She'd do anything not to make his death in vain, but... It just didn't seem worth it. It wasn't worth it in her eyes.

She wished she could have been the one to die... Because then, she wouldn't have to feel the aftershock... The pain. But then, what would Raimundo do?

No matter what happened, even at an age so young, they were meant to feel pain... And meant to be apart.

Kimiko wanted revenge.

"Wuya!" Kimiko's screams of sadness and anger that fate had done this to her, turned into that name.

She got up to her feet, and although unsteady, she marched to where Wuya now sat.

Wuya actually looked scared, because...she knew she had done something very, very bad. And to piss off the fire dragon in her eyes, was as though she were going to experiance living in hell, while still a live.

But, even after the long flicker of fear, Wuya got up, still confident, and started her green magic on her hands.

"What's the matter Kimiko? Did I kill you little 'boyfriend'?"

Kimiko's eyes went from a hot sapphire to an almost pure raging red with small glints of warm blue.

_Wrong thing to say, Wuya...SO WRONG! _The witch thought to herself.

Kimiko screamed in anger, and swept flames across where Wuya stood, and five feet out, so she made sure the old hag didn't have enough energy to get out of the fire.

Omi, startled by what happened to Raimundo (him having watched the whole thing) decided it was time to put an end to this.

He ran to a fallen part of a temple, and picked up an old puzzle box, he had crafted with the help of his teammates, if Wuya ever gave them _too much _trouble again.

He stood by Kimiko, and waited for Wuya to singe to almost death, and then pulled her into the box...making sure, even in her ghost form, she would suffer until her end, burried in box with a lock, deep below the ground, in a sacred place where not even Wuya could taint it.

Clay came over, after defeating Hannibal away from Omi (so he could get the puzzle box).

The last person left... There was one... Jack.

He wore the same sad and horrified expression as they all did, and Kimiko's eyes became twice as puffy.

"Jack..." she tried to speak to him, but broke down crying into his chest. The others decided it would be best if he stayed.

"Hey, par'ner, could you keep an eye on Kimiko, we needa go check ou' Master Fung and the other monks' situation."

Jack simply nodded as Kimiko walked to where their cubicles were suppose to be. She found her cell phone, a picture, locket and her diary still intact. Picking up the diary, she opened to the next new page, and took out the pen, sitting down on a stone.

Jack came over to her.

"What'cha gunna do?"

"I think... If... I write it all down. I can at least tell his family and friends what happened. Truthfully."

"Are you sure?"

"It's my duty. As Raimundo's pupil, teammate, friend... And girlfriend." Sorrow filled her heart, and found it's way to her eyes... But, she could still write down everything.

"I'm sorry Kimiko. I really am."

"So am I Jack." A tear fell onto the paper as she wrote, landing on Raimundo's name, smudging it alittle. "So am I."

It was only after an hour Kimiko finally finished in her diary and shut it. Jack smiled at her when she looked up. "It'll be nice."

"Yes... It will." They looked out to the rising sun. "You know what Jack?"

"What?"

"He was going to purpose to me last night."

"Wha? How do you know?" he asked, curiousity taking over, so he couldn't watch his words. But Kimiko didn't mind.

"I had a dream... A dream all of this would happen. And it's like it had to. I tried to say something to change it... Or anything... But I couldn't. It all came true. I saw Raimundo was going to die. Now... I know he was going to purprose to me last night. It was the night we first began going out, and the first night we met." Kimiko looked around the temple grounds.

"How do you know?"

"It was probably years later that part of the dream revealed he was... I probably found something... His parents, friends... something." I smiled. "At least he doesn't have to live in this hellhole... Not at the moment, I'm sure no one wants to."

Just then Clay came back, even his usually mostly covered eyes were puffy and red.

Kimiko stood up. "What? What's wrong, where's Omi?"

"Omi's back... Where we found Master Fung."

"Why didn't they just come over here?" She was confused.

"He's dead Kimiko. Along with every other monk that used to be at the temple."

"Why? How?"

"They were in the meditiation hall... They must have been meditating... And not heard the wall fall."

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror. "No..."

Then Omi came running out. "My friends!" He tried to sound strong and pulled together. "You must come! Quickly, Dojo!" He ran away again, and they all looked at each other before running after him.

There, under a heavy rock, they saw Dojo. He looked just as battered up, and Clay carefully moved the rock off of him.

"Dojo!" Kimiko went down and touched him lightly, making his eyes peek open.

"You guys... You're alive... Good..."

"Raimundo is not." Omi said, his voice so full of sorrow.

"Be happy... It's over." Dojo tried to lighten the mood.

"Dojo, that isn't helping." Kimiko didn't try to sound mean, but she couldn't help it.

"No... The Heylin and Xiaolin War. It states it... It's all over... No more Wu... No more evil... No more..." Dojo smiled as he was lifted up to Clay's shoulder.

They all five (Jack is included in that) looked out to the sunrise as the wind rippled their clothes.

"What now Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"There's always something like try and rebuild... Give people a proper place to die." Dojo shrugged.

"Heh... Sounds like fun..." Kimiko smiled as the day began new.

* * *

Okay there is your chapter! Yayness! Okay, that was a very sad chapter, I was almost in tears just writing it... Okay so review on this one, kay? Thanks a ton for your support guys, although this one NOTE ain't over yet... just member that :D Okay, hope you liked the craptastic chapter! And once again, REVIEW:) 


	13. Chapter 12: Please Don't Cry

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 12...Please Don't Cry**

**Kimiko's PoV**

_Okay. I can so do this. I know I can... I mean, I have to. It's not gunna be that hard. I just have to tell them that their son died. Saving me._

_Aww who am I kidding. This isn't going to be easy! They're going to hate me! I know Raimundo has sent them pictures of all of us, and he's said I was his best friend... But that's not going to change that Raimundo is dead!_

From the point I landed in Rio, I was crying. But I knew I had to go. I knew it.

I breathed as she got out of the cab carefully and walked up to the door. I shifted the diary to my other hand, and lifted the other to knock.

An older woman opened the door, her smile that glowed stabbed me like a thousand knifes.

The smiled turned confused, as though she was trying to remember. "Who are you?"

I could only look down.

"No wait... I remember!" Her voice sounded extremely happy. "How are you... Kimiko, is it not?"

I couldn't smile. I couldn't even force it. "Yes."

"Come on in!" She welcomed me in with open arms, and I about burst into tears. "So, what's up Ms. Tohomiko? Did you come with Raimundo?"

I then could not contain myself any longer. Tears began to roll. "Ms. Pedrosa. I know your son went to a circus instead of living here. But I believe you may want to read this... To know what happened."

We sat in the living room, and I gave her my diary. It was already unlocked.

"Oh, are you sure? This is your diary, I couldn't..."

"Please. I'd never be able to tell you the whole story." I managed to choke out.

She nodded and took the small black book made from leather now worn from me and opened it.

_Kimiko Tohomiko._

_Keep out... Means you Raimundo!_

His mother smiled at those words, and I know what she had just read.

I stopped her occationally to see where she was. "Where now?"

"You've just found out who had which element. You, fire. Raimundo, wind. Clay, earth. And Omi, water."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It's funny. The look on Omi's face was hysteric. He was so surprised that he wasn't the only chosen one. I cannot believe it though. I've always wondered why I was such a hot head. I've always tried to believe it was because of my mother, but... Something... Some part of me has always thought it was something else._

_Well... My teammates._

_Omi's so cute, and funny. Although, he's not quite understanding of normal kids... Probably just because he only grew up with calm monks who don't do anything. I know that sounds rude, but hey what can I say?_

_Clay... He's totally cool, although his metaphores get a little confusing... He's so sweet, and he sticks up for Omi good._

_Then ... Then there's Raimundo. I knew from the start he was mischievious, thus the name spot at the front of this book. He's also pretty sweet. But god he thinks he can score me so fast... Such a jerk at the same time._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

She went on reading the diary, and I kept asking about it. At one point, it'd be La Mime's magic box, my 'absolute focus', Raimundo's study on the Shen-Gong-Wu, and Shen Yi Bu dares. Back to Omi and his slang, To Raimundo's betrayal, to his great comback,to me intruducing everyone to my father. To Jack Spicer screaming like a girl. To Raimundo's betrayal, to his great comback, to the meeting of Chase Young, to Omi's Xiaolin Promise. To getting Omi back, becoming Wudai Warriors, to the quest of leadership coming in. To Omi's quest, to Omi's time travel, to the future where I became leader and completely sucked at the job. To Raimundo being made leader, to Omi and Raimundo's fight, to where I became conscious again after that. To Master Fung telling us about the fight, to where I made my deal with Chase. To Jack and mine's make out, to Raimundo waking up and not remembering anyone accept partially me. To Jack punching him and him getting his memory back, to where I make my choice. To the fight... and to his death... Then, to me explaining my visions to Jack... To the years to come, to Raimundo's revealage of purposing to me that night...

By the end of the diary, Mrs. Pedrosa was in silent tears. She looked up to me.

"Oh dear Kimiko!" She dropped the small leather book and hugged me tight. Tears threatened to sting my eyes, but I kept strong... For her sake.

"I... I just thought I'd let you know about this..."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to inform the circus about this aswell... He did spend most of his life there."

I nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew about Raimundo's purposal."

"You... You did?"

"He came to me a week before this tragic thing happened. And said he needed a ring."

"Really?"

"He said, and I quote 'You remember the girl I train with... Kimiko. Yeah... Kimiko Tohomiko. I wanna purpose to her... The day we all four met, the day I met her, and the day we began to date after a month. After knowing her for so long, I believe we're ready for this. Our love is more pure than water itself! And no, I'm not talking about muck water either mom!' Oh, it was so sweet!" She sigh heavily and turned her sparkling emerald gaze to me.

I had no answer to give her.

"Now... Out of odd conviniance, he told me right where he'd put it to keep it safe. You see... It was the ring his father gave me. Although, we aren't together anymore, my ex husband and I both agreed I should give it to him. The wedding bands, and the engagement ring. Since you should know what I'm talking about... You're free to go and keep it... As though he did purpose to you. I know for a fact my son would have wanted you to keep it, even if it didn't mean the real thing."

Once again, I was speachless. "Are you-"

"Positive!" She smiled and hugged me again. After minutes of embrace, she pulled back, "Now shoo shoo!" she smiled a grateful smile, and I returned it.

Turning to leave, I heard her whisper something, that I don't think she knew I heard.

"He'll love her... Always and Forever."

I shut the door slowly behind me, and put my back up against it. Fresh tears formed in my eyes, and I slid down the door, my hair trailing behind me, but only clinging to the door by the top.

I managed to dig out the Golden Tiger Claws, which I knew I would need afterwards... But it just seemed right to fly into Rio.

I slipped them on and opened my mouth. "Golden Tiger Claws."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

Clay shook his head at the mess. "We're never gunna fix this place up. This sounds so stupid now!" Clay muttered through his now light accent. Glancing around, he saw Jack pacing around, looking awfully worried, Dojo was trying to pick up some rocks for what Clay thought only god knew, and Omi was sitting on a fallen stone, watching out into the fading stars.

He decided on Jack first. Walking over, it's like Jack didn't even know he was there.

"Hey Jack..." Clay started, but got cut off.

"Where's Kimiko?" He demanded.

"Why?"

"I need to find her! If Raimundo died... who knows what she'll do!" He went back to pacing and mumbling, this time not even acting like Clay was right next to him. Clay just chuckled, because he knew Kimiko wouldn't do anything to harm herself, no matter the cercomstances.

"Okay... Bye." He wasn't expecting a reply, by the way Jack was staring off, quite spacy, he knew it was a fact.

While he walked over to Dojo he thought, _Where is Kim anyways?_

But instead, "Hey Dojo!" Came out of his mouth.

"Hey cowboy!" He didn't look up.

"Wha'cha doin' par'ner?" He asked, trying not to laugh at the small dragon's struggle.

"Trrying... Tooooo get these rooocks offff of the grouuuund!" He let his heavy weight drop down, and began breathing deep.

"Why?" Clay was confused.

"Well, we're giving people a proper place... It'd just feel nice to have the body... Ya know... He was the leader, and everyone's hardcrushing friend... I can't just leave the kid there..." Dojo trailed off.

Clay was surprised that Dojo wasn't feeling more pain over Master Fung. But then again, Dojo was the one who was showing the most sympathy to Raimundo, besides Kimiko, mostlikely, but who knew what she was thinking... because, who knew where she was?

The dragon of earth was questioning why he didn't feel a bigger pang of guilt for Raimundo.

"Have you talked to Omi yet?"

"No..." Dojo sigh. "I guess I'm trying to put it off... I don't like to see the kid like that."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No, it's fine... I gotta. We... all three of us, we were a tight family for 14 years..." Clay could hear the pain in Dojo's voice of losing someone that close.

"Here... Lemme at least help with this." He lifted the weight of the rocks to his own, lifting them to a levitate.

Under the rocks they saw...

Suddenly Clay dropped the rocks. A gash appeared in the air as Kimiko stumbled out, into a not so graceful landing.

"Kimiko!" Jack sigh, trying to come up and talked to her. But she quickly pulled herself up and rushed over to where Raimundo's fallen room was. Jack just stood there, confused at why she didn't want to talk.

Clay had to stop himself from laughing at Jack's confusion. Kimiko had just lost the one dearest to her... What did Jack expect? For her to come crawling to him and say 'Jack, I love you now!' _No, not gunna happen... _He could picture Kimiko saying the same thing, in her old fourteen year old rich voice she used to tell Raimundo when he asked for a kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I have to find it... I just have to!_

Kimiko pulled a rock off of the spot she knew Raimundo's room was.

When she removed the rock, she saw the remains of a small dresser nightstand beside a torn and ripped mattress.. Taking big chuncks of wood off of the pile, she saw a medium sized wooden box. She opened the box, to see another wooden box with a lock on it. She saw there was no key, so Kimiko scrummaged the pile.

Thinking for a moment, a switch clicked inside her mind. _Raimundo... Even with something this important, could not keep that key unlost even if his life depended on it... So, there's another way to open this._

Kimiko took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it into the lock. It clicked, and she yanked it off to see a silver box inside. It had no openings, no rough parts. Completly smooth, no telling what it was made of... and it looked solid, as though it wasn't put together as a box.

_This is Raimundo... He can't be that challenging!_

That's when Kimiko remembered his mothers words. 'He talked about making a box for it with his element... That only himself, or the element could open...'

She held still to try and feel a breeze. She found it faint, as though it were dying, and missing apart of it. She held it up, but even as stronger gusts came to try and help open it... It's as though the wind couldn't do it, unless Raimundo wasn't there to support it through mind thoughts, that floated upon the wind's thin and always shattering surface. The words lucky that they reached the wind that they did, unless it boomed... But that would make it more dangerous for the fragile air to crumble.

Nodding to nothing at all, but just to have her hair blow in the wind, she heated up her hands until sparks of gentle flames emerged, helping the box to disinigrate. Since Raimundo was not here, Kimiko, since he made this box to hold something that would soon becoming also her's, her power would be able to help it along. As the wind rippled harder, but still soft, Kimiko could have sworn she heard someone whispering something in her ear.

"Don't cry Kimiko... Please... Do not weep... Please move on, but don't forget..." That's what it repeated only three times... And then the skies went dead silent... No wind came at all.

"It was Raimundo..." Kimiko sigh to no one in particular. The box came open, and there inside stood a velvet blue small box... A ring box.

She took it out and opened it, gasping at the sight. It held four diamonds on the center. the two on the top went sapphire blue, to emerald green, and then on the bottom, emerald green to sapphire blue. Then, there was a slightly smaller clear (or white) diamond to both sides, and they kept getting smaller until there wasn't a diamond you could see on there. On the inside it said Always and Forever. Those words engraved lightly into the silver iron, but engraved deeply in Kimiko's heart.

_"Please don't cry..." _She smiled to herself as she slipped the ring on her left ring finger. _"Don't cry... Please, Don't weep... Please move on, but don't forget..." _She looked up at the fading stars turning into light. "Count on that Raimundo..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your chapter. Sorry for the long update, busy, last week of school cheer but groan cause there's a whole 4 more days okay, so umm yeah, hope you liked it muhahaha... I personally think Kimiko didn't cry as much as I thought, but Kimiko don't look like one to cry a lot, even over a love one lost... Course she did cry a lot, but she didn't bawl her eyes out like I expected her to lawlz. But I liked where this story went... although **_NOTE _**it ain't over people:D so please review and keep reading, the update will come soon!


	14. Chapter 13: Years Past

_**Love, War, and Choices**_

**Chapter 13...Years Past**

When at her destination, she saw it strangely empty. She spat on the ground in irritation. "No one should forget him like this..." she muttered. She walked over to a grassy spot, below a tree, with a small stone gravestone infront of it.

In Loving Memory:

Raimundo Pedrosa

A great warrior, leader, dragon, and friend.

A soon-to-be father, and soon-to-be husband.

1990-2007

Kimiko's vision fogged as it began to rain again. Whenever she cried...it rained...

Whenever she was unhappy, the wind would pick up slightly...trying to sooth her.

Kimiko wiped yet another tear away into the rain, visiting the small gravestone they had managed to put up. She just couldn't stop crying. She could have sworn she'd heard him say, "Please don't cry over me...move on and be happy...that's what I would have wanted."

Of course...she couldn't be happy, and she'd never move on. Never in her life would she forget him, or do something as horrible as turn on him. He'd always be her one and only, until the day she died. Then, she'd be happy. Because she'd see him again.

A fresh set of flowers fell gracefully infront of the stone, it's impact on the ground jerking her chest back, making her fall to her knees as she poured out sobs of sadness.

"Why, Why did you have to do this!" she screamed, not even asking it in a question form. "Why did you have to leave me to rot! Why did you have to do this to me! Why did I have to be the damn lucky fool who fell for you! Why'd you have to leave me! Why did you do it! Why do you want to make me suffer! Why did you want me to! WHY?!?!?!" she slammed her fists into the ground over and over again, as the crying made her breath short gasps.

More and more tears poured out as she kept on the ground, muddied and hurt.

She heard footsteps behind her. There was someone there, but she didn't care. She had her face only inches from the ground, breathing in the soft scent of moist earth. She could feel the rain hit her back, and she could see her own tears, and the small drops of rain fall before her eyes, to the spot she was keeping dry.

Her now long locks of black hair shifted over her shoulder and fell to the ground limply, giving her face a shadow from the world.

"Kimiko, it's time to come in." A voice said from behind her.

"No...I cannot leave him."

"Well you surely cannot stay out in the rain either." the voice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She turned with red puffy eyes against the rain to see Jack standing above her with an unbrella. "I can't leave him...He wouldn't want me to." she said simply, although whispering, Jack could hear her completly.

"Kimiko...It's been three years. He would have wanted you to move on and be happy."

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She screached, standing up and getting in his face. "HE WOULD WANT ME TO BE WITH HIM FORever! Forever, forever, forever!!!" Her crying started again as she fell into Jack's chest, crying histarically. "Forever..." she whispered through sobs.

"Kimiko..." he said trying to sooth her, "I knew Raimundo...And don't get me wrong, you knew him better, but I know he wanted what was best for you. I know he would want you to be happy."

"I know!" she wailed. "And that's what's making me so upset!" she screamed, pounding him in the chest with her fists, although it didn't hurt Jack, on the account of Kimiko was so weak from crying. "He wanted me to be happy! But I cannot turn on him!"

"No one would be saying that you were Kim...Listen to me." she looked up at him. "He loves you Kim, and we all know, and that includes him, that you'll always love him back, even though he's gone Kim doesn't mean it's good-bye, and it doesn't mean that he's let go. Kimi, he will always love you, and you will always love him, but he wants you to move him aside so you can be happy. Have a wedding, having children, and not to die alone."

"But I won't die alone Jack! I won't!"

"You have to try and look at it from a differerent point of view Kim." he tried to reason.

"Don't be kidding me! If it hadn't been for Wuya!" Jack knew what was coming next. "If it hadn't been for Wuya trying to kill me!" She had brought it up so many times, just to make it rain on her, that it was her fault (which it wasn't in everyone's eyes) make the rain of guilt heavier on her every day. "If it wasn't for her..." she whispered. "He would have engaged to me that day! THAT NIGHT!!!" She screamed, again pounding on his chest. "HE WOULD HAVE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM THAT NIGHT...The night that we met! Our month aniversery! He would have asked me to marry him Jack! And I would have said yes! He would have seen my wedding, because he would have been right there next to me! He would have seen my having a child, because he'd be right there, soothing me through it! He wouldn't see me die alone because he would have been right there with me Jack! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHT THERE!" She screamed in cries.

"All hope isn't lost Kimiko...You know you could still be happy, and that would make him happy. And then you would have been even more happy after you saw him again!" He tried to knock sense into her.

"Look at me Jack! I'm a mess, and I've been crying over this for three years! I haven't left the temple in a week because I'd come out every day and cry for 18 hours until someone would come out and get me! I go home to an empty apartment until you get back! Jack, I'm a life screw up!"

Jack now just pulled her into him and Shh'ed her crying to a stop as the rain began to fall harder and harder with every harder sob there was from Kimiko. (obviously, Jack's tactic wasn't working.)

He led her to his car and they drove to the airport, and got tickets for the flight back to New York.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..." she whispered, just before falling asleep into the first class seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko sigh as she walked down the street. She was curious to know where Jack had gone. He'd been gone for a few days at a time now, and she was completely sick of it. She hated being alone... Not after what happened...

Then she turned down a street, and closed in on a small apartment building. She slid her key into the whole, opened the door, walked in and up the stairs. Then, she opened her own door, and walked into an empty kitchen. She shook her head angerly.

"He should be here!" she shouted in a whisper. Making a long line of creative, colourful words, she walked into the bedroom.

She slid herself out of the black skirt she was wearing, and into gray sweat pants. Then she pulled off her black long sleeve shirt, and put on a black tank top.

Then she went into her bathroom, and picked up her brush. Looking down, she brushed through it quickly. Soon after, she slid a headband into her hair, put a hair binder in it, and washed the makeup off of her face.

Suddenly, there was a ringing noise, but Kimiko knew what it was. It rang three times before Jack's voice came on.

"Hey, you've reached Kimiko Pedrosa and Jack Spicer, leave a message." She had insisted when Jack recorded it, her last name was Pedrosa. She remembered when Jack said it may have not been a good idea, but then she through a huge tantrum. Finally, he caved and recorded it just like she wanted it.

"Kim! Come on, come down to the club! Come on Kimiko, it's your 21st birthday! Celebrate with a drink! It'll help!"

It had been four years.

Four long years, of doing nothing in her life.

Because of that day when Raimundo had died.

Her twenty first birthday, she had planned to spend with Raimundo, laughing at a bar with him, while she got completely hammered. Of course, she'd have settled herself down with her fire to know whats going on, and to talk to him. They'd talk and laugh while walking three miles to get home.

The person that had called her was Angel. She was Kimiko's best friend.

Then, she got an idea. She walked swiftly to the answering machine and peaked. Go figure... Only one message (minus the one Angel just sent). She clicked the botton, and it beeped.

"Hey Kimiko, it's Jack. Sorry, I can't make it tonight... I'll try and be there next year."

It was her birthday, and she had to spend it alone... with not even a call from anyone.

It was funny... She only spent a month with Omi, Clay, and Dojo after the first few nights of everyone's death. They'd been together for what? Three or four years... and no one ever called her on birthdays. Raimundo's birthday... Raimundo's death date... To tell her that it'd be okay... To tell her that people still cared about her... To tell her that _they_ still cared.

Jack was the only one ever there. But, he was barely there. He was out, working on crap, at a crap job, so he could pay for this crap appartment, and cling to his crap life.

Kimiko didn't understand. Why would Jack want to cling to his life... There was nothing in it anymore. She knew, if she had the choice to die without killing herself... She would.

Her father... A year after the... incident... had gotton sick and died.

And after both her father's and soon-to-be fiance's death, Kimiko wasn't up to keeping her friendships strong. And, Kieko noticed. Kimiko still didn't change. She expected her friend to be by her side through it all.

Kieko tried. Then, Kieko met a guy.

The guy was hot.

Sweet, caring, loving...

And very VERY over protective.

Soon, Kieko started going over to Kimiko's less and less.

Then, never at all.

Her calls became more distant, and rushed...

They came less and less.

And that's when Kieko stopped calling.

Kimiko had no one. Not a single person.

Omi, Dojo, and Clay?

Clay tried to help Kimiko, but just like Kieko, it became harder to support her living so far away. And finally, Kimiko told Clay to live his life out, and not to worry about her. He tried to refuse, but she then stopped picking up his calls.

He finally decided she wasn't kidding. He would call and leave messages once and a while, but on no occation that Kimiko really needed it.

Omi never got over the death of Master Fung. Everyone tried to talk him out of it... And... Then, Omi never spoke anymore. To anyone. He barely even acknoleged people after that. His training slipped, and he always went into a deep meditation.

Dojo then had to look out for Omi. To make sure he ate, slept, etc. And even didn't kill himself. It was scary to think of Omi just dying... So as much as Dojo tried to balance his time, Kimiko had once again told him Omi needed it more.

Then there was Jack.

No matter how much she tried, Kimiko could _not _shake Jack. Soon, she just gave up, and they bought an apartment together. He wasn't home. He was almost never home. She always asked where he was... and got no reply. He'd just say "Don't worry about it."

Finally Kimiko screamed. "I'M SICK OF DOING NOTHING!!!" She grabbed a short skirt, and tube top, got dressed, put some high heels on, grabbed her purse, cell phone, make up and money, and headed out to the club Angel addressed.

When she opened her door, she saw millions of flowers outside. Curiously, she looked at the tag of one.

"Happy birthday!"

"Forever..."

"From? I dunno, take a guess!"

"Find me!"

"I'll be yours!"

That's what all the tags said. She smiled at the thought, but this is something Raimundo did for one of her birthdays... Except, when he did it, she followed the flowers to find him waiting for her. He told her later she looked dissapointed when she saw him, but he made her time worth while.

Shaking her head, she hurried to the club, to see it almost empty. Only a few people were there.

_Why, out of all people... would Angel do this to me?_

Kimiko turned to leave, but a few people called her name. She turned with a stunned look on her face to see five people there... Who she longed to see so very bad.

But then, they stepped aside, and one person she hadn't seen forever smiled at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sorry if that was a short chapter, but I needed to end it right there :D please review! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even though I thought it was a bit rushed. Anywho, please review and keep reading! Thanks to everyone :)


	15. Chapter 14: Unbelievable Stories

**Love, War, and Choices**

**Chapter 14...Unbelievable Stories**

Before I begin...

1). Okay, so through out the story, which has been stated twice, it says three years later, but... It's not, it's actually four. See, I suppose I was thinking Kimiko as twenty, but actually, it ended up with her being twenty one, so when she's screaming at Jack saying it's been three years, or when Jack is telling her to get over it because it's been three years, (I dunno which) please just switch to four :D thank you.

2). I think this story is being dragged on quite a bit, so I'm gunna wrap it up in maybe two chapters here... so yeah :D with that said, on with the story!

* * *

_...Kimiko turned to leave, but a few people called her name. She turned with a stunned look on her face to see five people there... Who she longed to see so very bad._

_But then, they stepped aside, and one person she hadn't seen forever smiled at her..._

**Kimiko's PoV**

"Kim..." A longing sparkle came into those emerald green eyes...

"Raimundo?" I whispered, my eyes widening, as I couldn't believe my eyes.

He nodded, his now longer, chocolate brown, ruffled hair shook. "It's me."

I shook my head, not believing. "But... that day..."

"Kimiko..." finally I remembered the six other people there. It was Clay, who had just spoke, Omi, Kieko and Jack. "When you wen' to tell Raimundo's mother... Dojo wan'ed Raimundo's body to actually burry... When I lifted the rocks, it wasn' there. I wan'ed to tell you, but you wouldn't talk to anyone, or even listen... Dojo and I didn't understand then... We just decided it was because of his wind power... So we didn't think we should give you the hope he was still out there... I know, I know... we should have told you, but... Ya know, you go'a unders'and we didn' think we should give you false hope... Now, all the pieces fit 'ogether! He was gone because... well, why?" He turned to Raimundo, with just as a confused look as everyone else did.

"I used the serpents tail, plus my wind power to get me to Washington D.C... People found me unconscious, and brought me to the hospital. When I awoke, people were there, telling me I wasn't a legal citizen. I told them about what had happened, and although skeptical, they let it slide with my condition. After I was well enough to sit up, not cough up blood and to walk, which was about a month, police asked me where I was from. I told them Rio, and they transported me back. Well, it turns out, after my mother found out about my death, she'd moved to a different part of Brazil.

I had no money, no house, no nothing to recover with. I went back to the circus. They were of course, willing to take me back in, and they helped a ton... But after I was fully recovered, which took another month and a half, I needed money. So, I trained up for some new acts for a month, and began to work. It was a year after I got enough money to fly to Tokyo. But when I got there, Tohomiko Electonics had gone out of Toshiro Tohomiko's ownership. Made frontline news too! He'd gotton sick, and, as his daughter stated, "He'll be greatly missed. He was a great husband for when my mother was alive, a great father, business man, and friend. He won't be losted from memory or thought, especially from me." It also said that Ms. 'Pedrosa' "

I sort of felt bad about taking his last name, but as I looked back up at him, he beamed that I took it.

"would not be taking over the business, and would be moving to America with a friend. It also said, you wouldn't release any other information. After that, since I had bought a one-way ticket, I took a bus to China to see that Omi was not there anymore. So, using the small bit of Chinese I knew, I worked up enough money to get back to Brazil, which took another year. I worked some, gathering information about where you or Omi, or Clay were staying. I had found out that Master Fung died under rock, and knew Omi would be devistated and would have most likely gone with Dojo to live with Clay."

Omi then nodded cheerfully, yet with sorrow about the subject of Master Fung.

"Then, I saved up money to go to America for good. It took a year and a half, but I got there, took a test, became a citizen, and went to Texas. Of course, I hadn't really remembered where Clay's ranch was. More research came, ontop of trying to find you or Jack. Because..." He chuckled. "Jack would be where you were... I assumed anyways, with how much he used to defend you, and - "

There was a hard glare from Jack, so Raimundo decided to just smirk and shut up.

"Anyways... I finally found Clay, about five months later, and... He helped me locate Jack in New York... AKA, you." He smiled at me.

I couldn't bare it. I was fighting off tears, although it was a losing battle. I ran as fast as I could and rammed into Raimundo's chest, sobbing and hugging him as hard as I could. I knew from my position that he was happy, and greatly loosened up at the time of me hugging him.

"You're back..." I whispered. Then I pulled back and he stepped aside.

Omi looked, kind of the same, but yet, he was taller... A lot taller. He stood at 5'5, three inches taller than myself. His eyes sparkled with so much more sense of the world, street smarts and book smarts.

Clay. He had longer hair, but the same cowboy hat on his head. He had lost a lot of upper body, replacing it with muscle. His eyes had more spark since the last I saw him, backed with book, street, and ranch smarts. (haha, ranch smarts, I dunno if there is such a thing, but I don't care, bare with me:)

Dojo. The same old dragon, just looking scalier from age, and a lot more hyper, again since the last time I saw him.

Then there was Kieko. I'd lost contact with my best friend last. Her hair was down to her waist, just like mine, but it had blue hilights in it. She had, again like me, stopped at 5'2, and she had make up done looking like it was professional. I assumed she took up her dream job in hair, make up, skin, and message. I wondered if she had her own spa. There were so many questions I had to ask her, but all I could do was say three words.

"My best friend..." I flung myself onto her, hugging her desperately as she returned the hug.

"Kimiko, it is great to see you again!" Omi beamed, his non-use of contractions still showing through.

"Sure is lil' lady, so happy now!" Clay grinning widely at me being so happy. Come to think of it, I now felt the rush of excitement, something I hadn't had in a long time.

"Yeah... Haven't seen you smile in Four years..." Jack seemed the happiest to see me smile, minus Raimundo.

Jack had been with me for those four years, and... he was right... I hadn't smiled. Despite the fact, he tried to make me laugh, or cheer me up, he knew I was faking the smile, the laugh, the care in my own voice, or expression.

This only made me smile more.

"I'm glad I'm even seeing you Kimi..." Kieko decided to add in, and everyone else agreed.

"Happy Birthday Kimiko... I think you deserve something proper..." Raimundo turned me around, and brought out a small box. He then slipped the ring off of my finger, and put it in the box, along with something out. He shut it before I could see what else was in there.

Although confused, I still had a smirk on my face.

"Time to do it right!" Kieko squealed.

I didn't dare turn, I was too excited.

Raimundo opened the box, revealing the first ring Kimiko had, and a second.

"Kimiko, along with the money I got to travel, working in China also got me a rare stone."

I was speachless, I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

"No one has probably ever heard of it, but... (don't make fun of me, I needed something creative, and no it is not a real stone :D, but don't think it's cheesy either, please and thank you!) It's a fire gem."

"Where did you get - "

"Well, I don't know if anyone remembers, but do you remember the Shen-Gong-Wu we got called the Sapphire Dragon?"

"Ugh, I try to forget it!" Dojo shuddered.

"That was a most dangerous Wu!" Clay and I agreed.

"The fire that the _crystal _dragon breathed came from its _crystal _mouth. When that Wu was destroyed, amoung some other wu, fire was caught in a shattered piece. I, myself crafted it down, being the talented person I am... Then, I god someone to make a ring."

He then got down on one knee and smiled up at me. My smile became even bigger as I almost knew what was coming.

"Kimiko Tohomiko... Will you marry me?"

The double rings in the box weren't nearly as sparkled as Raimundo's eyes were in that moment.

"Yes!" I cried out, and he got up, almost to slow. I jumped into his arms, not wanting to let ago... Afraid it was all _too _real.

He slipped the two rings onto my finger, and they fit perfect together. They looked like one ring. His mother's ring was shaped in a crescent, forming an outline around the perfect circle cut fire gem. It was beautiful.

"I'm sorry I've missed so many birthdays..." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay... I got what I really wanted." I kissed him well on the lips, pouring four years of passion into the short kiss.

"I love you..." We both said at once.

Kieko, Omi, Dojo, Clay, and Jack stood behind me, happy for me in every way. Well, everyone except Jack. I could feel the jelously from where I was... Even in Raimundo's arms.

It was okay though... It'd all be okay.

"Well!" Kieko squealed. We all looked at her. "It's Kimiko's twenty first birthday! I think she deserves some celebration!!"

The party went on for almost all night, until people decided to go back to mine and Jack's apartment. Raimundo and I decided to go to a park.

* * *

"You, you wanna know something funny?" I asked between giggles.

"What?" He asked, also with a chuckle.

"You can't laugh!" I said, even with a laugh.

"Okay, okay!"

"Earlier today, when I got home... I pictured my twenty first birthday with you. I thought I'd get completely hammered, then, we'd go to a park... And I'd make myself sober enough with fire, and we'd talk... Before taking a three mile walk back to our house... It's stupid, but... It sounded so perfect at the time."

"Well... So far it's been true..." Raimundo smiled at the stars, beginning to light one by one. "You got hammered... now, ya know, you being the Dragon of Fire, you made yourself considerably sober, and now we're going to a park, and talking at the same time."

I sigh horribly loud. "Too bad we don't have a house..."

"Are you so sure?"

My eyes widened with confusion as he began to run with me. He would usually run faster than me, but this time, I ran ahead of him.

"Hey! Whoa!"

I began to laugh.

"You know, you've changed!"

"Well you've missed a few things!"

"I wanna hear all about it!"

I began to talk, and we'd laugh, and be silent for a while, but I kept on talking, no matter what came along.

* * *

After about a mile and a half we began to walk (yeah they can run). I had taken my shoes off long ago, even before we started running.

"So..."

"Hmm?" I asked, grinning at Raimundo. I still could not believe he was here... He was twenty two. I never thought at least _I _would see it.

"I saw the gravestone that you guys put up."

I cringed at the thought.

"And... It said, soon-to-be husband, and soon-to-be _father_... What was that about?"

I sigh. "I knew this would come up sometime..."

"What are you talking about?" A concerned look came over his face.

"Well... I found out soon after you... 'Died' that I was pregnat."

His eyes widened... And if it wasn't such a serious moment, I'd laugh at how much bulge he could put into them.

"Go on..."

"Yeah, I was pregnat for nine months, and I had the baby."

"Really?" he seemed excited, but nervous about what was gunna come next.

"It was a girl. I had already had a name picked out. My father and mother had decided they wanted four children before I was born. They had four girl names, and four boy names. For girls... Kimiko was first, and... A completely not Japanese name came second... Vataliney. That's what I was going to name her."

"Was?" he was now more confused than excited.

"She lived for about twenty minutes." I said sadly. Although it was upseting, nothing could make me cry to night. No tears even came to my eyes. I had cried enough over the baby, Raimundo, life. But now, Raimundo was back... I couldn't cry anymore.

"Why? What happened?"

"She couldn't breathe right..."

"Kim - "

"But, I could feel something you know... It was a kind of... wind..."

"Do you think the baby had - "

"I bet so. Who knows... But... perhaps that's why she could not breathe right..." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"But hey... Maybe's it's only because you weren't there..."

"Kim, that's insane, I-"

"Did you think it was insane when you found out you had power over wind?" I smirked, as he tried to think of a reply. "Did you think it was insane when you fell for me?" I laughed at his reaction that time, and began to run.

After a bit, he stopped and turned me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a beautiful wooden home (It's like, instead of siding, it's got that wood look to it), and it looked about three stories high.

"Rai..."

"Happy Birthday Kim..."

I smiled widely as I turned to kiss him. "Life's gunna be perfect."

"You can count on that..."

* * *

Again, sorry if that was a craptastic chapter, rushed, and horribly written. I think, maybe that's gunna be my ending point... I like it there... but, one more chapter for wedding, and a kid... haha well, Raimundo is back! Can you believe it? Well most people probably didn't expect his story... It's funny how, if he went through the world ( look this up on a globe. From a good mountainy place in China up by Dunhuang, Anxi, Jiuquan and Wuwei if that means anything to anyone :D he ended up anywhere from Pensilvania (sp?) AKA right under New York, or Washington D.C. AKA practically under Pennsilvania. Anyways... Please Review and keep reading FOR THE LAST CHAPTER:D okay well toodles, and thanks! haha, one more thing... sorry forgot. It's funny how long ago this story was started to. Let's try to a good amount of reviews in before the next chapter :D okay I'm done rambling now. 


	16. Chapter 15: Live With Love

**♥ Love, War, and Choices ♥**

**♥ Chapter 15... Live with Love ♥**

**♥ Raimundo's PoV ♥**

_You may now kiss the bride. Those were some of the best words I've heard in my entire life. And I know, it was the happiest day of Kim's life... I hadn't seen her smiling face, smile this bad since I got my memory back all those years ago._

_Actually, It was only seven but still._

_Now, Kimiko and I have a five year old son named Haru, and a three year old daughter named Kiku. Kimiko fought for, and took back her father's business, reopening it, and make it just as successful. Everyone was happy there was a Tohomiko in the office again, and were happy to work for her. I opened a martial arts school, to keep myself straight with my powers and such._

_Kimiko will come by every now and then for a 'personal lesson', and she'll occationally bring the kids to watch fire and wind._

_♥_

Suddenly, now Kimiko started laughing. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, you know how cheesy that sounds?" She continued to laugh.

"Well I'd like to see you do better!"

"I could, but I think I've written enough..." She held up her old diary and flipped it opened, showing all of the pages used up. "And that's just from the temple..."

"You're so mean to me..." I pouted.

Suddenly Haru came running over. "Don't be mean to Mom!" he hugged her.

I looked at him with a shocked expression as Kimiko burst out laughing. He simply looked confused. "She's the one being mean to me!" I tried to convince him.

"Don't be mean to Mom!" He said again, this time smirking, understanding the joke that he'd made.

"You know Haru..." Kimiko ruffled his hair. "You are so much like your father..." She looked at me and smiled. Kiku came over and sat next to her brother. "Who, should be writting! Chop, chop... _Dad."_

I simply growled and picked up the pencil.

♥

_Now, after I was so rudely interrupted..._

_We don't know if Riku or Haru will have the control over elements we had, but... With them being the kids of two 'chosen ones' the odds have to be high. Anyways, I don't know what else Kim wants me to right, I'm simply doing page fillers now..._

_♥_

"Jack, Dojo, Omi, and Clay you idiot!" Kimiko laughed, slugging me in the arm. I winced a bit. She still hit so fricken hard sometimes... When she really wanted to make her point.

"Ugh, alright, alright... I see your point..."

♥

_Omi is doing great. He's still with Clay on the ever famous Bailey Ranch, but also there was Clay's wife and daughter, Anna who's six._

_And Dojo... He switches around a lot. Two months he'll be there, then here, and back again... It's nice to see him, and he brings things from Clay and Omi with him, and we give stuff back to him just as much._

_My family is doing great now... After Kimiko's 21st birthday, we went back to see my Mom, and told her the story. Then, we went the back to the circus, I introduced them truly to Kimiko, and she watched a show of ours. And yeah, life has been pretty normal._

_Oh yeah... And Jack._

_No one really knows where Jack went._

_It's said that after he saw me truly engage to Kimiko, and after the party he just left. Most likely went back to his mansion house he inherited from his parents to see Katna- I mean Ashley waiting for him. They got together and yeah, let's leave it at that. He still writes us occationally, but ya know, with e-mail it's hard, and he rarely tells us what he's doing. In my opinion, who cares... He was an idiot, but he did manage to keep Kim from total insanity the four years I was gone... Ouch, she's giving me a glare now... That glare still gets me sometimes, but right now I know she's joking around._

_I don't know really what else to say... I know she wants me to write more, but what else is there. Life is normal and happy, we have kids, businesses, friends, etc... so..._

_I guess that's the end, just... One more thing._

_It's funny. Maybe a lot of this wouldn't have happened if things would have gone differently with that Xiaolin and Heylin war._

_♥_

"Okay, I wanna write something now!" Kimiko snatched the book away from me, and changed my sloppy printing to her neat cursive.

♥

_M'kay, I think I (Kimiko) should be the one to write this part out, since this war was intensified by me. I wonder, if I would have ever got engaged to Raimundo... If he would have 'died', if Jack would have ever helped some part, etc. If I hadn't made that first deal with Chase._

_It's funny. That day, That week, (of) Feburary 14th... I had to make some of the biggest decisions... That would change my life forever._

_It was Love, War, and Choices._

_

* * *

_

Sorry that it's extremely short, but that was a filler chapter, so I couldn't really put anymore in there that wouldn't drag the story in for another chapter... haha I know, 'tis funny.There's the end chapter. It took me long enough to finish this story! Now onto Believe In My Love. Hope you enjoyed this one, even though the last chapter was a mere filler, and it prolly sucked... bad... but all and all, I sorta like this story. 'Twas a pain to come up with Ideas, but it turned out okay. ☺

Anyways... Please review... and thanks a million! ☻


End file.
